<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fremde Erinnerungen by EirienGER</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29578995">Fremde Erinnerungen</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EirienGER/pseuds/EirienGER'>EirienGER</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chicago PD (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempted Kidnapping, Blood and Injury, Explicit Language, Gen, Hospitalization, Kidnapping, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape Aftermath, Violence, Whump</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Deutsch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:42:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>47,299</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29578995</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EirienGER/pseuds/EirienGER</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Als ein Mörder aus den Gefängnis flieht, bittet eine alte Bekannte bei Jay Halstead um die Hilfe der Intelligence-Einheit. Der Täter will etwas beenden, das er Jahre zuvor begonnen hat.</p>
<p>(Diese Fanfic spielt zeitlich zu Beginn von Staffel 2, noch bevor Jay und Erin zusammen gekommen sind.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jay Halstead/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Dislaimer: Diese Fanfiction-Geschichte wurde lediglich zur Unterhaltung geschrieben und es werden keine materiellen Vorteile durch sie erlangt. Mit ihrer Veröffentlichung im Netz werden keine Verletzungen der Copyrights beabsichtigt. This fanfiction is just for fun. No money made, no copyright infringement is intended. All characters belong to their respective owners.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fiora nahm die letzten Stufen der Treppe nach oben zur Abteilung der "Intelligence". Sie fand es immer merkwürdig zunächst durch die Gittertür treten zu müssen, um schließlich zu den Büros im oberen Stockwerk zu gelangen. Dies waren Vorsichtsmaßnahmen, wenn man in den gesicherten Bereich der Sondereinheit gelangen wollte. Der altmodische, in dunklem Holz gehaltene Eingangsbereich beheimatete mehrere Schreibtische und am Ende des Raumes das abgetrennte Büro von Seargent Hank Voight. Fiora lief mit unsicheren Schritten auf den zweiten Schreibtisch auf der rechten Seite zu.</p>
<p>„Kann ich kurz mit Dir sprechen?", fragte sie angespannt.</p>
<p>„Dir auch einen schönen guten Morgen.", antwortete Jay Halstead gut gelaunt, der gerade in einer Fallakte las. Er hob den Kopf und grinste sie an. Als er ihr Gesicht in diesem Moment jedoch sah, erlosch sein Lächeln und wich dagegen einem Ausdruck von Sorge. „Alles in Ordnung?", fragte er und runzelte die Stirn.</p>
<p>Sie schüttelte kurz den Kopf. „Sind wir alleine?", fragte sie.</p>
<p>Er nickte. „Ich bin der Erste heute Morgen. Papierkram.", er erhob sich von seinem Stuhl, nahm ihren Arm und zog sie mit sich in den kleinen Pausenraum, der sich direkt neben Seargent Voights Büro befand. „Was ist los? Ist etwas passiert?", fragte er sie, während er sie nicht aus den Augen ließ.</p>
<p>Er setzte sich und sie nahm ebenfalls auf der kleinen Couch, die links an der Wand stand, platz. Mit klopfendem Herzen reichte sie ihm ein paar Ausdrucke. Er nahm die Blätter und ließ seinen Blick zunächst über die Fahndungsmeldung schweifen.</p>
<p>„Harald Woods.", sagte sie, während er die Seiten weiter durch sah. „Vorgestern bei einem Gefangenentransport entkommen und seitdem auf der Flucht."</p>
<p>„Ein verurteilter Vergewaltiger und Mörder... die zuständige Abteilung sollte doch schon an dem Fall dran sein, oder?", Jay sah sie wieder an.</p>
<p>Sie nickte und zögerte kurz. „Ich wollte Dich fragen ob es möglich ist, dass die „Intelligence" den Fall übernimmt. Ihr habt die höchste Aufklärungsrate im ganzen Bezirk."</p>
<p>Er blickte sie prüfend an. „Was ist los, Fi? Raus mit der Sprache."</p>
<p>Sie fuhr sich nervös mit der Hand über die Stirn und atmete durch, bevor sie ihm antwortete. „Woods hat in der Vergangenheit zwei Frauen umgebracht und eine Dritte, hat knapp überlebt..." Er nickte abwartend und sie überwand sich schließlich. „Die Dritte... bin ich."</p>
<p>Es auszusprechen, fiel ihr schwer. Zuletzt hatte sie vor einigen Jahren während ihrer Therapiesitzungen über das Thema gesprochen und sie hatte gehofft, es nie wieder tun zu müssen. Jay blinzelte und Fiora sah, wie ihm die Farbe aus dem Gesicht wich, während er unruhig wurde. Sie senkte den Blick und verschränkte die Arme vor dem Körper.</p>
<p>„Was?", stieß er ungläubig hervor. „Warum... warum weiß ich davon nichts?"</p>
<p>Aus Reflex griff er nach ihrem Arm und ihr Körper spannte sich unwillkürlich an. Sie starrte auf seine Hand und versuchte, die Berührung zuzulassen. Jay war ein alter Freund von der Senior High School. Er war damals mit ihrer besten Freundin Allie zusammen gewesen und sie hatten im gleichen Freundeskreis verkehrt. Sie kannten sich gut, aber nachdem Jay für einige Zeit zum Militär gegangen war, hatten sie den Kontakt verloren. Sie hatte danach lediglich durch ihre Freundin erfahren, dass Jay nach dem Militär die Polizeiakademie besucht hatte und schließlich zum Detective aufgestiegen war.</p>
<p>Sie hätte nie damit gerechnet, dass sie sich nochmals begegnen würden. Bis Fiora vor einigen Monaten im Büro des 21. Reviers angefangen hatte. An ihrem zweiten Tag waren sie sich zufällig über den Weg gelaufen. Seitdem hatte er sie einige Male in ihrem Büro besucht. Von den redseligen Kolleginnen hatte sie erfahren, dass er anfangs recht schnell vom Streifenpolizisten zum Undercover-Cop aufgestiegen war. Nach einer Verletzung während eines Einsatzes hatte er schließlich die freie Wahl gehabt, in welche Abteilung er versetzt werden wollte. Er hatte sofort die "Intelligence" gewählt. Seitdem hatte er sich in der Abteilung offenbar sehr gut geschlagen.</p>
<p>Er hatte Fiora einige Male gefragt, ob sie nach der Arbeit mit ihm und den übrigen Kollegen ins "Molly´s" kommen wollte. Eine Bar, die den Kollegen der Feuerwache gehörte und die regelmäßig von allen aufgesucht wurde. Doch sie hatte stets dankend abgelehnt. Sicher hatte er sich irgendwann seinen Teil gedacht und akzeptiert, dass sie nicht mehr die gleiche Person wie früher war. Doch er kannte nicht den wahren Grund dafür.</p>
<p>Auch jetzt wollte sie keinesfalls vor ihm wie ein verzweifeltes, kleines Mädchen wirken. Aber die Sache war verdammt ernst und rüttelte zu viele Erinnerungen wach. Erinnerungen, die sie nie wieder hatte hervor holen wollen. Doch sie hatte keine Wahl...</p>
<p>„Es war kurz nach der High School.", begann sie nervös zu erzählen und sah ihn wieder an. „Ich wollte eigentlich mein Praktikum anfangen."</p>
<p>„Ich erinnere mich.", sagte er. „Du wolltest für einige Monate nach... Norwegen?"</p>
<p>Sie nickte und ihr Blick ging ins Leere, während sie weiter sprach. „Ich war nie in Norwegen."</p>
<p>„Aber..."</p>
<p>„Ich war nie dort, weil ich im Krankenhaus war...", sie zögerte bevor sie fort fuhr und sie spürte wie ihr übel wurde, während sie sich erinnerte. "An dem Wochenende bevor es losgehen sollte, war ich bei einer Party... Woods war auch da. Ich habe ihn dort kennen gelernt. Er war charmant, sah gut aus. Er hat mir einen Drink geholt. Wir haben uns unterhalten. Ich fand ihn nett... Kurz darauf, wurde mir schwindlig und ich bin raus gegangen. Er sagte, er wolle mir helfen und er folgte mir..."</p>
<p>Weiter kam sie nicht, sie musste stoppen. Sie versuchte, die Fassung zu bewahren. Er drückte ihre Hand, doch Fiora zog sie weg.</p>
<p>„Entschuldige...", sagte sie und stand auf. Sie ging einige Schritte zur gegenüber liegenden Seite des Raums und blickte aus dem Fenster. Er stand ebenfalls auf und folgte ihr. Sie verschränkte die Arme erneut vor der Brust und wandte ihm den Rücken zu. „Ich hatte Glück.", sagte sie mit zitternder Stimme. „Ich war sein erstes Opfer. Sein Testobjekt sozusagen... er hat mich schwer verletzt zurück gelassen. Erst danach hat er angefangen, die Frauen zu töten."</p>
<p>„Fiora...", sie fühlte seine Hand auf ihrer Schulter, doch sie blieb dem Fenster zugewandt.<br/>Sie wollte ihn nicht ansehen, weil sie jetzt nicht vor ihm weinen wollte. „Ich erinnere mich an alles.", sagte sie. „Ich war drei Tage in seiner Gewalt. Dieser Mensch ist wirklich... krank. Ein Psychopath. Er darf nicht da draußen herum laufen." Sie drehte sich nun doch um. Jay blickte sie mitfühlend an, während sie versuchte, die Tränen zurück zu halten. „Ich habe ihn heute Morgen gesehen.", fuhr sie fort und kam auf den Punkt, warum sie gezwungen war, sich ihm anzuvertrauen. „Ich dachte erst, dass ich Gespenster sehe... Ich bin ins Büro gerannt und habe seinen Namen ins Programm eingegeben. Nur dadurch habe ich erfahren, dass er geflohen ist. Er war hier beim Revier, als ich heute Morgen gekommen bin. Woher kann er wissen, wo ich inzwischen arbeite?"</p>
<p>Angespannt blickte sie ihn an. Jay starrte ihr ins Gesicht, während es in ihm arbeitete.</p>
<p>„Er war hier? Ist er vielleicht immer noch da?", er drehte sich um und wollte nach unten laufen, doch Fiora rief ihm nach, um ihn aufzuhalten.</p>
<p>„Nein. Er ist weg.", sagte sie. „Als er bemerkt hat, dass ich ihn erkannt habe ist er verschwunden."</p>
<p>Jay kam wieder zurück. "Ich rede sofort mit Voight. Er wird in ein paar Minuten hier sein." Mit einem Mal klang er wütend. „Ich verspreche Dir, dass wir dieses Schwein finden werden."</p>
<p>Sie blickte ihn dankbar an und nickte. Sie war erleichtert, dass er ihr helfen würde. Seargent Voight war Jays Vorgesetzer, ein alt eingesessener Detective, auf den jeder im Revier große Stücke hielt. Er galt als knallharter Ermittler mit jeder Menge Verbindungen bis in die dunkelsten Ebenen der Chicagoer Unterwelt. Zusammen mit seinem langjährigen Kollegen, Alvin Olinsky, stellte er ein erfolgreiches Team dar, das eine sehr erfolgreiche Karriere in all den Jahren ihrer Tätigkeit für Chicago aufzuweisen hatte.</p>
<p>„Ich kann Dir gar nicht sagen, wie leid mir das tut...", fügte Jay nun mit ernster Mine hinzu.</p>
<p>„Alles gut.", sagte sie knapp und senkte den Kopf. „Es ist... Ich will nur, dass er wieder weg gesperrt wird."</p>
<p>„Gar nichts ist gut.", gab er angespannt zurück und ging zu seinem Telefon. „Ich fordere sofort die Akten an."<br/><br/>/<br/><br/>Jay war aufgebracht. Er konnte nicht glauben, was Fiora ihm gerade anvertraut hatte. Er hatte sie so viele Jahre lang nicht gesehen und nun, da sie wieder in sein Leben getreten war musste er erfahren, dass sie die Hölle durchlebt hatte.</p>
<p>Er hatte sich gewundert, wie sehr sie sich in der Zwischenzeit verändert hatte. Sich regelrecht zurück gezogen hatte. Aber erst jetzt machte das alles einen Sinn.<br/>Er hatte mehr als ein Mal versucht, sie aus ihrem Schneckenhaus zu locken um ihr zumindest die restlichen Kollegen vorzustellen. Aber sie hatte ihn stets abgeblockt.<br/>Soweit er gehört hatte war sie gut in ihrem Job und sie war beliebt, aber niemand wusste Genaueres über sie. Dass sie jetzt mit dieser Sache zu ihm gekommen war bedeutete wahrscheinlich, dass sie keinen anderen Ausweg gesehen hatte.</p>
<p>Er dachte nach. Wenn Woods sich in die Nähe des Reviers getraut hatte, musste er hinter ihr her sein. Es war wichtig, dass sie Fiora im Auge behielten. Sie saß noch auf der Couch im Pausenraum, während er einige Telefonate erledigt hatte und bereits die Akten zu Woods angefordert hatte. Als Seargent Voight in diesem Moment die Treppen nach oben kam, stand er sofort von seinem Stuhl auf und ging auf ihn zu.</p>
<p>"Morgen... Seargent, kann ich Sie kurz sprechen?", fragte er seinen Vorgesetzten und folgte ihm, während dieser sich seinen Weg durch das Büro bahnte.</p>
<p>"Was ist, Halstead?", gab dieser nur kurz angebunden zurück. Dann entdeckte er Fiora in dem Nebenraum. "Wer ist das?"</p>
<p>Jay blieb neben ihm stehen. "Das ist Fiora Hillsen aus dem Verwaltungsbüro im Erdgeschoss. Sie arbeitet dort seit einigen Wochen und hat uns um Hilfe gebeten. Ich glaube, wir sollten den Fall übernehmen, Sir. Können wir mit Ihnen darüber sprechen?"</p>
<p>Voight nickte. "Lassen Sie mich kurz meine Jacke ausziehen, okay? Dann bin ich ganz bei Ihnen."</p>
<p>Jay ging nach nebenan in das Pausenzimmer. "Fiora, kommst Du?", fragte er und ließ seinen Blick über sie gleiten. Sie sah aus wie ein Häufchen Elend und sein Magen zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen, als er sie so sah. "Ich mache erst mal den Anfang und rede mit dem Seargent.", versuchte er sie etwas zu beruhigen.<br/><br/>/<br/><br/>„Es ist also sehr wahrscheinlich, dass er hinter ihr her ist. Vielleicht will er bei ihr beenden, was er den anderen Opfern angetan hat.", schloss Jay seinen Bericht gegenüber Seargent Voight.</p>
<p>Fiora war froh, dass er den größten Teil des Redens übernommen hatte, während sie in Voights Büro saßen. Der Ältere musterte sie nachdenklich und nickte.</p>
<p>„Okay. Wir übernehmen den Fall.", sagte er. "Fiora, Sie bleiben am Besten hier. Hier sind Sie in Sicherheit und wir können unsere Arbeit machen."</p>
<p>„Vielen Dank, Seargent.", sagte sie. "Falls Woods sich irgendwo blicken lässt, können Sie mich auch einsetzen.", schlug sie dann vor. „Ich will, dass er so schnell wie möglich wieder hinter Gittern landet."</p>
<p>„Nein.", sagte Jay kopfschüttelnd und er blickte Voight angespannt an. „Kommt nicht in Frage."</p>
<p>„Ich bin seiner Meinung.", sagte der Seargent. „Versuchen wir zuerst, den Kerl ohne solche Maßnahmen zu finden. Sie sehen ehrlich gesagt ganz schön mitgenommen aus. Ruhen Sie sich erst mal ein wenig aus. Wie gesagt, hier sind Sie in Sicherheit."</p>
<p>Fiora verstand nicht warum Voight nicht die schnellste Möglichkeit nutzte, um Woods zu finden. Aber wenn er ein anderes Vorgehen anordnete, musste sie dem Folge leisten. Sie blickte kurz hinüber zu Jay. Auch seine Mine zeigte Entschlossenheit. Er würde es nicht zulassen, dass sie sich in Gefahr begab. Sie sah ein, dass sie die Detectives ihre Arbeit machen lassen musste.</p>
<p>„Danke noch mal.", sagte sie schließlich. „Aber, wenn ich schon hier bin dann werde ich zumindest nach unten in unser Büro gehen und etwas arbeiten."</p>
<p>„Gut, machen Sie das. Ich werde Seargent Platt anweisen, ein Auge auf Sie zu haben."</p>
<p>Seargent Trudy Platt war die erste Person die man im Revier antraf, sobald man es betrat. Sie leitete unter anderem den Empfang, meldete Besucher an und teilte die Streifenkollegen ein. Sie verwaltete den Fuhrpark und war über sämtliche Belange im Revier bestens informiert. Wenn Fiora ehrlich war, konnte Seargent Platt auch etwas furchteinflößend sein. Sie hatte sich zunächst an ihre ganz eigene Art gewöhnen müssen.<br/>„Ich werde ganz sicher nicht raus gehen, Sir.", sagte sie daher.</p>
<p>Er lächelte kurz. „Gehen Sie nach nebenan und trinken Sie einen Kaffee, bevor Sie nach unten gehen. Ich rede noch einen Moment mit Halstead."</p>
<p>Fiora erhob sich. Mit zitternden Beinen lief sie auf die Tür zu und ging nach draußen. Die übrigen Mitglieder der „Intelligence" waren inzwischen ebenfalls eingetroffen und Adam Ruzek kam auf sie zu. Officer Ruzek war, zusammen mit Kevin Atwater, einer der neueren Kollegen der "Intelligence" und war noch etwas jünger, als Fiora. Er und Atwater wurden von den älteren Kollegen noch öfter zurecht gewiesen, was für Seargent Platt stets ein wahrer Quell der Freude war.</p>
<p>„Was ist denn los?", fragte er. "Du siehst gar nicht gut aus..."</p>
<p>„Ich bin okay, Adam. Danke...", gab sie nur kurz zurück und bog in das Pausenzimmer ab. Er wollte ihr folgen, doch in diesem Moment traten Jay und Voight bereits aus dessen Büro.</p>
<p>„Okay, alle herhören. Wir haben einen neuen Fall.", verkündete Voight.</p>
<p>Fiora lehnte sich erschöpft gegen den Türrahmen und beobachtete, was weiter geschah.<br/><br/>/<br/><br/>"Und ihr wart alleine an dem Unfallort?", fragte Jay, nachdem er mit seiner Partnerin, Erin Lindsay, zur Feuerwache 51 gefahren war.</p>
<p>Laut Akte war Woods nach dem Unfall zwischen dem Gefangenentransporter und einem Lieferwagen geflohen. Die genauen Einzelheiten wollte er noch einmal von den beiden Sanitäterinnen hören. Gabriella Dawson und Sylvie Brett waren die beiden Ersthelfer gewesen, die zu dem Unfall gerufen worden waren.</p>
<p>"Der Löschzug war ebenfalls da.", berichtete Gabriella. "Es sah übel aus, der Wagen lag auf der Seite, die beiden Polizeibeamten im vorderen Bereich waren schwer verletzt. Die Kollegen mussten die Rettungsschere benutzen und die Tür aufbrechen. Sie waren vorne beschäftigt. Wir mussten davon ausgehen, dass auch der Insasse der transportiert wurde, verletzt worden war und unsere Hilfe brauchte. Also haben Mills und Otis die hintere Tür für uns geöffnet, damit wir Erste Hilfe leisten konnten."</p>
<p>Peter Mills und Brian Zvonecek, genannt "Otis", waren beide Kollegen der Feuerwache 51 und Jay kannte sie aus diversen Einsätzen oder durch Treffen im Molly´s. In der Bar war Otis einer der Teilhaber und stand oft hinter dem Tresen.</p>
<p>"Was ist dann passiert?", fragte Erin weiter und sie wies auf eine Verletzung in Gabriellas Gesicht hin. "War er das?"</p>
<p>Sie nickte und Sylvie Brett, eine hübsche Blondine die erst kürzlich bei der Wache angefangen hatte, fuhr nun fort.</p>
<p>"Als die Beiden das Schloss geöffnet hatten, hoben sie die Tür auf und der Insasse stürmte sofort heraus. Er stürzte sich auf Gabriella und schlug sie nieder. Bevor Otis und Mills reagieren konnten, war er auch schon bei mir angekommen und legte mir einen Arm um den Hals. Er zog mich mit sich, weg von den anderen. Casey redete noch auf ihn ein und Severide wollte sich ihm nähern, doch der Insasse hatte einen spitzen Gegenstand in der Hand. Er presste ihn gegen meinen Hals und zerrte mich immer weiter."</p>
<p>Matthew Casey und Kelly Severide waren beide die Vorgesetzten der Drehleiter 81 und der Rüstgruppe 3 und für ihre Kollegen verantwortlich.</p>
<p>"Der Insasse war nicht in Handschellen?", fragte Jay nun verwundert.</p>
<p>Brett schüttelte den Kopf. "Die lagen im Transporter. Er musste sich mit dem Gegenstand, mit dem er mich bedroht hat, befreit haben. Ich hielt die ganze Zeit das Erste Hilfe-Kit in den Händen und als er einen Moment lang abgelenkt war und lockerer ließ, habe ich mich umgedreht und ihm eins über den Schädel gezogen. Er hat mich daraufhin wütend weg gestoßen und ist los gerannt."</p>
<p>"Zum Glück...", sagte Erin. "Der Kerl ist extrem gewalttätig. Ein Vergewaltiger und Mörder."</p>
<p>Gabriella blickte Jay angespannt an und er nickte ihr bestätigend zu. Seit sie beide nicht mehr zusammen waren, waren sie immerhin Freunde geworden und er war froh, dass ihr und ihrer neuen Kollegin nichts Schlimmeres zugestoßen war.<br/>Gabriella war die jüngere Schwester seines Kollegen, Antonio Dawson. Jay und sie waren sich näher gekommen, als er bei einem Undercover-Einsatz das "Molly´s" hatte ausspionieren sollen, wo sie ebenfalls Teil-Inhaberin war. Er hatte sich damals recht schnell in die hübsche Dunkelhaarige verliebt und sie hatten eine aufregende Zeit zusammen verbracht.</p>
<p>"War der Insasse verletzt, soweit ihr das beurteilen konntet?", fragte er.</p>
<p>"Eine Kopfwunde und er humpelte leicht, als er weg rannte. Er hatte wohl Glück. Der Lieferwagen ist in den vorderen Teil des Transporters gerast.", sagte Gabriella.</p>
<p>"Danke euch.", sagte Jay nun und nickte den Beiden zu.</p>
<p>"Okay, vielen Dank.", pflichtete Erin ihm bei und sie drehte sich zu ihm. "Wie zum Teufel konnte der Kerl einen Gegenstand in den Transporter schmuggeln, um sich zu befreien?", fragte sie.</p>
<p>Jay hatte ebenfalls in diese Richtung gedacht. Das alles klang nach einem abgekarteten Spiel. "Wir müssen die beiden Fahrer befragen. Wir müssen erfahren, wer ihn in den Transporter geführt hat.", antwortete er und zog sein Handy aus der Tasche.<br/><br/>/<br/><br/>„Hillsen?" Fiora hob den Kopf, als sie ihren Namen hörte und drehte sich zur Tür. Trudy Platt stand im Eingang zu ihrem Büro und streckte den Kopf herein. „Die Kollegen sind zurück, Sie sollen hoch kommen."</p>
<p>„Danke, Seargent.", antwortete sie und stand auf. „Wissen Sie schon etwas?"</p>
<p>Platt schüttelte nur den Kopf und wandte sich dann wieder um. Fiora seufzte. Vielleicht, mit Glück, hatte dieser Albtraum bereits ein Ende... Sie hatte sich den Tag über in ihrem Büro verkrochen und versucht, so viel Arbeit wie möglich zu erledigen. Doch ihre Gedanken waren immer wieder abgewandert. Sie hatte sich andauernd gefragt, was die Detectives wohl alles gerade unternahmen, um Woods zu finden.</p>
<p>Mit Herzklopfen folgte sie Seargent Platt zu dem Nummernpad neben der Gittertür, die zur Abteilung der „Intelligence" führte. Platt gab ihre Nummernfolge ein und legte die Hand auf den Scanner, dann wurde die Tür frei gegeben. Fiora wusste es zu schätzen, dass der Seargent sie bis hierher begleitete. Sie hatte schließlich ebenfalls den Zugangscode für das obere Stockwerk. Trudy Platt war oftmals etwas kaltschnäuzig, aber Fiora hatte nach einiger Zeit gelernt, dass sie ein gutes Herz besaß und durchaus hilfsbereit war, solange man sie ehrlich und freundlich behandelte.</p>
<p>„Ich hoffe, sie haben den Mistkerl gekriegt.", sagte die Ältere und Fiora nickte ihr dankbar zu, bevor sie durch die Tür trat und die Treppe hinauf ging.</p>
<p>Oben angekommen erkannte sie, dass alle Kollegen der Einheit sich an ihren Schreibtischen versammelt hatten. Seargent Voight stand vor einer großen Pinnwand und blickte sie an. Fiora fühlte sich unwohl, da sie alle anstarrten. Nadia, die erst kürzlich als Sekretärin bei der Einheit angefangen hatte, blickte sie mitfühlend an. Fiora nickte ihr dankbar zu und hob ungeschickt die Hand um alle im Raum zu grüßen, bevor sie die Hände in ihren Hosentaschen vergrub.</p>
<p>Ihr Blick wanderte zu der Pinnwand, wo unter anderem zwei Fotos von Woods hingen. Eines von damals, als er das erste Mal festgenommen worden war. Aus der Zeit, als er sie in der Gewalt gehabt hatte... Daneben hing eines, welches erst kürzlich aufgenommen worden sein musste und auf dem er deutlich älter aussah. Fiora hatte ihn auf der Straße sofort erkannt. Diese stechenden, dunklen Augen würde sie niemals vergessen...</p>
<p>Daneben hingen weitere Fotos, unter anderem von zwei jungen Frauen. Ihr wurde bewusst, dass es sich um die beiden Mordopfer handeln musste. Um die beiden Mädchen, die nicht so viel Glück gehabt hatten, wie sie. Sie hatte noch nie ihre Gesichter gesehen...<br/>Mit einem Mal stiegen ihr Tränen in die Augen und sie blinzelte.</p>
<p>Sie war dankbar, dass ihr eigenes Bild dort nicht hing und dass die Kollegen offenbar auch darauf verzichtet hatten, die sicherlich vorhandenen Fotos aufzuhängen die nach ihrer eigenen Entführung im Krankenhaus aufgenommen worden waren.</p>
<p>„Gut, jetzt sind wir vollständig.", sagte Voight in diesem Moment und winkte sie näher heran. „Ich fasse den heutigen Tag noch einmal für alle zusammen."</p>
<p>Seine Aufforderung holte sie aus ihren Gedanken und sie ging noch einige Schritte nach vorne. Neben dem ersten Schreibtisch blieb sie stehen und Detective Dawson bot ihr seinen Stuhl an.<br/>Antonio Dawson war neben Al Olinsky einer der ersten Detectives gewesen, die der "Intelligence" zugeteilt worden waren und war inzwischen ein enger Vertrauter von Seargent Voight.<br/>Sie schüttelte nur dankend den Kopf und verschränkte die Arme nun wieder vor ihrem Oberkörper.</p>
<p>„Woods ist leider immer noch flüchtig.", sagte Voight als Erstes und ihre Hoffnungen wurden somit mit einem Schlag zunichte gemacht. „Wir haben heraus gefunden wie es ihm gelungen ist, zu fliehen. Der Transporter, der ihn zu einem anderen Gefängnis transferieren sollte, hatte einen Unfall. Die Beamten wurden verletzt. Aufgrund des Unfalls haben die Sanitäterinnen den hinteren Teil des Wagens geöffnet, um Erste Hilfe zu leisten.", fuhr der Leiter der Einheit fort. „Diesen Moment nutzte Woods, um zu fliehen. Er schlug eine Sanitäterin nieder und zerrte die Zweite mit sich. Sie konnte sich jedoch glücklicherweise befreien. Sie gab an, dass Woods offenbar nur leicht verletzt war."</p>
<p>Fiora schluckte und fühlte mit den Beteiligten. Voight nickte Jay zu. Dieser stand auf, um den Bericht fortzuführen. Er warf ihr einen ernsten Blick zu bevor er begann, zu sprechen.</p>
<p>„Erin und ich haben die Sanitäterinnen heute Morgen befragt.", begann er.</p>
<p>Detective Erin Lindsay war etwa in Jays und Fioras Alter und - soweit sie gehört hatte - war sie Seargent Voights Ziehtochter. Er hatte sie als Jugendliche bei sich aufgenommen. Sie war in seine Fußstapfen getreten und schließlich ebenfalls zur Polizei gegangen.</p>
<p>"Die Sanitäterinnen haben angegeben, dass Woods sich in dem Transporter von seinen Hand- und Fußfesseln befreit hatte und dass er einen spitzen Gegenstand mit sich führte.", fuhr Jay fort. "Wir sind darauf hin ins Chicago Med gefahren, wo die beiden Fahrer noch in Behandlung sind. Beide hatten lediglich die Fahrt übernommen. Woods wurde von einem relativ neuen Wärter in den Transporter gebracht, Sean Parker.", Jay klebte ein weiteres Foto an die Pinnwand. "Parker ist seit dem Vorfall nicht mehr zur Arbeit erschienen und ist bei sich zu Hause nicht aufzufinden. Seine Wohnung war leer geräumt, als wir dort ankamen. In mehreren Überwachungsvideos des Stateville Gefängnisses ist zu sehen, wie Parker und Woods miteinander sprechen. Wir müssen davon ausgehen, dass er Woods den Gegenstand zugespielt hat und dass er in den Fluchtversuch verwickelt ist."</p>
<p>Fiora stieß die Luft aus und fühlte mit einem Mal, wie ihr schwindlig wurde. Wie konnte es sein, dass Woods einen Helfer im Gefängnis hatte? Einen Wärter? Sie stützte sich mit der Hand an dem Schreibtisch ab und blickte gebannt zu Jay, der weiter fort fuhr.</p>
<p>"Der Fahrer des Lieferwagens der den Unfall verursacht hat, ist unauffällig. Keine größeren Vergehen bisher. Sein Name ist Marc Campell. Er wurde nur leicht verletzt und bereits aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen. Wir werden ihn morgen zu dem Unfall befragen."</p>
<p>"Heute Morgen wurde Woods von Fiora hier beim Revier gesehen.", schaltete Seargent Voight sich nun wieder ein. "Danach ist er unter getaucht. Die weitere Suche im Tagesverlauf ist leider erfolglos geblieben. Wir wissen nicht wo er sich derzeit aufhält, aber es ist davon auszugehen, dass er durch die Hilfe von Parker einen Unterschlupf und Geld zur Verfügung hat. Was bedeutet, wir setzen morgen da an, wo wir heute aufgehört haben.", Voight wandte sich nun ihr zu. „Fiora, da nicht auszuschließen ist, dass er Sie weiter verfolgt, werden wir eine Streife vor Ihrem Wohnhaus platzieren."</p>
<p>Sie blickte ihn fragend an. Gingen sie etwa davon aus, dass Woods auch ihre Privatadresse kannte?</p>
<p>„Ihnen wird nichts passieren, dafür sorgen wir.", er nickte ihr zu. "Okay... wir sehen uns morgen."</p>
<p>Mit diesen Worten schloss der Seargent die Versammlung und alle Anwesenden erhoben sich. Die Detectives Dawson und Lindsay kamen auf sie zu. Fiora versicherte ihnen gedankenversunken, dass alles in Ordnung sei und dankte ihnen für ihre Arbeit.</p>
<p>Jay unterhielt sich mit Al Olinsky und ihr wurde mit einem Mal bewusst, dass sie im Moment am liebsten allein sein wollte. Sie war dankbar für alles, was Jay heute für sie getan hatte und sie würde noch mit ihm sprechen, doch für einige Minuten wenigstens wollte sie sich in eine Ecke verkriechen und versuchen, etwas zur Ruhe zu kommen. Sie wandte sich um, damit sie wieder nach unten gehen konnte.</p>
<p>„Wo willst Du hin?", rief Jay von hinten und lief ihr nach, noch bevor sie einen Fuß auf die erste Stufe gesetzt hatte.</p>
<p>Fiora blieb stehen. „Nach unten... ich brauche nur ein paar Minuten, um wieder klar denken zu können... Und dann nach Hause.", antwortete sie.</p>
<p>Er platzierte sich vor ihr. „Du kannst heute Nacht nicht nach Hause. Eine Streife vor Deinem Wohnhaus ist mir nicht genug. Er könnte inzwischen heraus gefunden haben, wo Du wohnst und könnte dort auf Dich warten. Zur Hölle, er könnte Dir jetzt gleich auf dem Weg zum Wagen auflauern."</p>
<p>Sie blickte ihn an. Sie hatte ihre Wohnung immer für sicher gehalten. In einem größeren Wohnkomplex, in guter Nachbarschaft. Der Parkplatz des Reviers wurde bewacht, sie parkte zuhause in einer Tiefgarage... „Glaubst Du wirklich...?", fragte sie und sie kam sich dumm vor, noch während sie die Frage stellte, als sie seine Reaktion sah.</p>
<p>Er beugte sich etwas nach vorne, damit nicht alle zuhören konnten. „Hast Du gerade gehört, was wir gesagt haben? Der Kerl hat eine Sanitäterin niedergeschlagen und die Zweite bedroht. Er hat einen oder mehrere Helfer. Er wusste, wo Du arbeitest und er war heute Morgen hier. Bei einem Polizeirevier... Ich traue ihm alles zu."</p>
<p>Sie dachte nach, während sie ihn unschlüssig anblickte. Wo konnte sie hin? Ihre Eltern wohnten in Boston und da sie selbst erst einige Monate in Chicago lebte, hatte sie niemanden, bei dem sie unter kommen konnte.</p>
<p>„Komm mit zu mir.", sagte er, als er ihr Zögern bemerkte. „Du bekommst das Bett, ich schlafe auf der Couch."</p>
<p>„Nein... Ich kann auch in ein Hotel.", gab sie schnell zurück.</p>
<p>„Fiora, das war keine Frage.", antwortete er entschlossen. „Egal, wo Du heute Abend alleine hin gehst, er könnte Dir auflauern. Ich bleibe bei Dir, okay?"</p>
<p>Sie rieb sich mit der Hand übers Gesicht und zögerte noch immer. Doch schließlich nickte sie zustimmend.<br/><br/>/<br/><br/>„Komm rein.", er hielt ihr die Tür auf und sie ging in seine Wohnung.</p>
<p>Beim Betreten des Apartments befand man sich sofort im Wohnzimmer. Eine Couch stand vor einem kleinen Fernseher, der in einem Erker positioniert war. Neben einem Sessel hing eine Gitarre an der Wand, daneben stand ein kleiner Tisch. Man konnte von hier aus in das Schlafzimmer sehen, welches über einen großen Durchgang mit dem Wohnraum verbunden war und über eine Schiebetür aus dunklem Holz verfügte. Über dem großen Bett hing ein dreiteiliger Kunstdruck, der ein Motorrad zeigte. Obwohl es auf den ersten Blick ein typischer Männerhaushalt war, war alles aufgeräumt und sauber. Die Räume strahlten eine warme und einladende Atmosphäre aus.</p>
<p>„Da drüben ist die Küche.", sagte er und wies mit dem Kopf in die Richtung. „Nimm Dir was zu Trinken aus dem Kühlschrank, wenn Du willst. Ich überziehe das Bett frisch und suche Dir bequemere Klamotten heraus."</p>
<p>Mit diesen Worten war er im Schlafzimmer verschwunden und zog die Tür zu. Sie kam sich mit einem Mal etwas verloren vor. Sie würde nicht einfach an seinen Kühlschrank gehen und sich bedienen... Sie stellte ihre Handtasche neben der Couch ab und blickte sich noch einmal um.</p>
<p>„Du musst das Bett nicht frisch machen.", rief sie dann. „Die Couch sieht doch bequem aus."</p>
<p>„Ist sie auch.", er erschien mit frischem T-Shirt im Türrahmen, nachdem er die Tür wieder ein Stück weit geöffnet hatte. „Aber es gibt eine Regel bei den Halsteads. Der Gast bekommt das Bett." Er ging auf sie zu und reichte ihr ebenfalls ein Shirt, sowie eine Jogginghose. „Das Bad ist da drüben. Handtücher liegen auf dem Regal, falls Du duschen willst.", er verschwand wieder im Schlafzimmer.</p>
<p>Mit den Sachen im Arm ging sie auf das Badezimmer zu. Sie trat hinein und schloss die Tür hinter sich ab. Für einen Moment lehnte sie sich mit dem Rücken dagegen und atmete durch. Sie war es nicht gewohnt, dass jemand ständig um sie herum war und sie sehnte sich danach, alleine zu sein. Nach dem Vorfall mit Woods hatte sie lange Zeit sämtliche Kontakte abgebrochen und hatte nur noch wenige Freundschaften geknüpft. Es fiel ihr noch immer schwer, jemanden außer ihrer Familie näher an sich heran zu lassen.</p>
<p>Nach einem Moment begann sie schließlich, sich auszuziehen. Sie war froh, aus den Kleidern des Tages heraus zu kommen. Sie entdeckte die Handtücher und stieg kurz unter die Dusche. Dann schlüpfte sie in die Kleider, die Jay ihr gegeben hatte. In seiner Hose versank sie fast und sie krempelte daher die Hosenbeine hoch. Das Shirt war riesig, doch es roch nach frischer Wäsche und sie fühlte sich wohl darin. Sie steckte die Vorderseite einfach in die viel zu weite Hose.</p>
<p>Sie ging zum Waschbecken und blickte in den Spiegel. Sie sah tatsächlich nicht gut aus. Sie hatte dunkle Augenringe, ihre Wangen und der Halsausschnitt waren vor Nervosität gerötet. Sie spritzte sich etwas kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht, atmete erneut einige Male durch und band sich die nassen Haare zusammen. Sie faltete ihre Alltagskleidung zusammen und legte sie auf den Hocker in der Ecke des Badezimmers. Dann schloss sie die Tür wieder auf und trat nach draußen.</p>
<p>Jay saß auf der Couch und hatte den Fernseher eingeschaltet. Er trug nun ebenfalls Jogginghosen, vor ihm stand eine Flasche Bier. Daneben stand eine zweite, ungeöffnete Flasche sowie eine Dose Cola. Fiora trat näher heran und ging um die Couch herum.</p>
<p>Er lachte leise, als er sie in seinen Kleidern sah. „Meine Güte! Bist Du seit der High School nicht mehr gewachsen?"</p>
<p>Sie lächelte verlegen und setzte sich an das andere Ende der Couch. „Offenbar nicht... Danke für die Sachen.", sagte sie.</p>
<p>Er nickte nur und musterte sie kurz. Offenbar war es auch für ihn eine merkwürdige Situation. „Ich wusste nicht, ob Du ein Bier oder eine Cola willst.", sagte er dann. „Hast Du Hunger? Im Kühlschrank sind noch Chinanudeln von gestern."</p>
<p>„Ich... ich habe keinen Hunger, danke.", sagte sie. „Ich bin ehrlich gesagt ziemlich fertig... Wärst Du böse, wenn ich gleich ins Bett gehe?"</p>
<p>Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, natürlich nicht. Geh nur. Brauchst Du noch etwas? Wasser?"</p>
<p>„Das wäre super..."</p>
<p>Er stand auf und verschwand noch einmal kurz in der Küche. Dann kam er zurück und reichte ihr eine kleine Flasche Mineralwasser. „Wenn irgend etwas sein sollte, dann weißt Du ja, wo ich bin.", sagte er, während er ihr die Flasche überreichte.</p>
<p>„Danke, Jay... für alles... Und gute Nacht.", sagte sie bevor sie ihre Handtasche nahm, Richtung Schlafzimmer ging und die Tür hinter sich zu zog.<br/><br/>/<br/><br/>Jay blickte ihr nach, während sie im Schlafzimmer verschwand. Fiora sah wirklich fertig aus und er konnte verstehen, dass sie sich gleich verabschiedet hatte. Er fragte sich nur, ob sie jemals wieder normal miteinander umgehen konnten, so wie früher. Wenn er zurück dachte an damals, hatte er nur Erinnerungen an gute Zeiten, die sie gemeinsam mit ihren Freunden verbracht hatten. Fiora war ein lautes, lebenslustiges Mädchen gewesen, voller Pläne und Ideen für ihre Zukunft. Er hatte immer gedacht, dass sie es im Leben zu etwas Großem bringen würde.</p>
<p>Und dann kam jemand wie Woods und zerstörte all das... Es war, als seien ihre Lebensgeister plötzlich erloschen. Es machte ihn wütend darüber nachzudenken.<br/>Er nahm einen Schluck aus der Bierflasche und versuchte, sich auf das Fernsehprogramm zu konzentrieren, aber seine Gedanken schweiften immer wieder ab. Er konnte es nicht abstellen immer wieder darüber nachzudenken, wie anders Fioras und auch sein Leben doch verlaufen waren, als sie damals als junge Erwachsene geplant hatten.</p>
<p>Ihn hatte der Tod seiner Mutter, die an einer Krebserkrankung starb, völlig aus der Bahn geworfen. Seitdem war das bereits schwierige Verhältnis zu seinem Vater noch mehr in die Brüche gegangen. Sein älterer Bruder Will war ebenfalls keine Stütze gewesen. Er wollte lediglich seine Ziele verfolgen und Arzt werden. Er hatte ihn mit seinem Vater zurück gelassen in der Zeit, in der sie beide ihn am meisten gebraucht hatten. So empfand Jay es zumindest, aber er hatte es noch nie laut ausgesprochen.</p>
<p>Jays freiwillige Meldung zum Militärdienst kam ihm damals richtig vor. Er ging, um sein Land in einem Krieg zu verteidigen. Aber im Rückblick, wenn er es sich selbst eingestand, war es auch eine Art Flucht gewesen. Eine Flucht aus seiner verfahrenen Situation, aus seiner Trauer.<br/>Was er dann während des Krieges erlebt hatte, hatte die Probleme zu Hause verblassen lassen. Die Dinge die dort geschehen waren, hätte er sich in seinen schlimmsten Albträumen nicht ausmalen können und hatten die alten Wunden überlagert.<br/>Aber auch die Probleme in Chicago waren immer noch da und sie lauerten ständig, tief in seinem Innern...</p>
<p>Seufzend schaltete er den Fernseher ab, erhob sich von der Couch und brachte die Getränke in die Küche. Sein Blick fiel auf eine der Whiskyflaschen, die auf dem oberen Regal über der Arbeitsfläche standen. Er dachte kurz darüber nach sich einen Drink ein zu gießen, doch dann verwarf er den Gedanken. Er musste am nächsten Tag fit sein und Fiora durfte keinen falschen Eindruck von ihm gewinnen. Er stellte die Getränke ab und ging stattdessen ins Bad, um sich für die Nacht fertig zu machen.<br/><br/>/<br/><br/>Am nächsten Morgen war Fiora früh aufgewacht. Sie hatte gewartet, bis sie von draußen Geräusche hören konnte und bis sie sicher war, dass auch Jay aufgestanden war. Sie wartete bis er geduscht hatte, bevor sie die Tür des Schlafzimmers geöffnet hatte. Er faltete gerade eine Decke zusammen, die er in der Nacht benutzt haben musste.</p>
<p>„Guten Morgen.", sagte sie und blieb im Türrahmen stehen.</p>
<p>„Morgen.", er drehte sich zu ihr und fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch die nassen, zerzausten Haare. „Konntest Du schlafen?"</p>
<p>Sie nickte. Erstaunlicherweise hatte sie tatsächlich ein paar Stunden Schlaf abbekommen und sie konnte nicht leugnen, dass es beruhigend gewesen war, dass Jay sich im nächsten Raum befunden hatte. „Nochmals vielen Dank.", sagte sie. „Kann ich Dir bei etwas helfen?"</p>
<p>Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich mache Kaffee. Du kannst ins Bad. Im Schrank über dem Waschbecken sind ein paar Reiseutensilien. Frische Creme, Zahncreme, Deo, Reisezahnbürste und so was... Nimm Dir, was Du brauchst."</p>
<p>„Das ist sehr gut, danke."</p>
<p>„Bedanke Dich nicht ständig.", er lachte leise. „Geh schon, damit wir frühstücken können."</p>
<p>Sie lächelte leicht vor sich hin während sie hinüber zum Badezimmer ging. Sie schloss die Tür hinter sich und atmete durch. Sie fühlte sich an diesem Morgen deutlich besser als noch am Vorabend und sie hoffte inständig, dass Woods heute gefasst werden würde...<br/><br/>/<br/><br/>- Fortsetzung folgt - </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>/<br/>
<br/>
"Ich sage ja nur, dass Fiora mit jemandem über die aktuelle Entwicklung sprechen sollte.", beendete Erin den Satz, während sie die Stufen zu dem kleinen Wohnhaus nach oben gingen, um an der Eingangstür zu klopfen.</p><p>Sie waren gleich als Erstes an diesem Morgen zu dem Wohnhaus des Lieferwagenfahrers gefahren, um ihn zu befragen.</p><p>"Ich glaube nicht, dass sie sich momentan jemandem öffnen würde.", antwortete Jay. "Ich kenne sie von früher... Aber nicht einmal mit mir redet sie mehr, als sie reden muss."</p><p>"Gib ihr etwas Zeit.", sagte Erin. "Vielleicht solltest Du die Psychologin einfach schon mal informieren und sie soll auf Fiora zukommen?"</p><p>"Das würde sie mir übel nehmen, glaube ich.", gab er zurück. Er fühlte sich unwohl, mit Erin über Fioras momentanen Zustand zu sprechen. "Warten wir ab, was weiter passiert.", schloss er die Unterhaltung.</p><p>Er hob die Hand und klopfte an die Tür. "Polizei.", rief er und sie warteten. Nach einem Moment öffnete ein etwas schlaksiger Mann von etwa vierzig Jahren die Tür. Er hatte eine große, rot unterlaufene Beule an der Stirn und er blickte sie unsicher an.</p><p>"Ja?", fragte er zurückhaltend.</p><p>"Chicago Police. Mr. Campell?", fragte Erin.</p><p>Er nickte. "Geht es um den Unfall?"</p><p>"Sir, Sie haben den Unfall verursacht der zu der Verletzung von zwei Beamten des Stateville Gefängnisses und zu der Flucht eines Insassen geführt hat.", begann Jay. "Wir ermitteln in dem Fall und möchten gerne ihre Version hören, wie es zu dem Unfall gekommen ist und ob Sie etwas Ungewöhnliches bemerkt haben."</p><p>Der Mann schien nervös zu sein, aber er öffnete die Tür ein Stück weiter und bat sie herein. Sie betraten das Holzhaus und Jay erkannte, dass die Einrichtung bereits stark in die Jahre gekommen war. Offenbar hatte dieser Campell nicht viel Geld zur Verfügung, so wie es hier aussah.</p><p>"Bitte, nehmen Sie Platz.", er hatte sie ins Wohnzimmer geführt und wies auf ein ausgebeultes, altes Sofa während er sich auf einen Sessel gegenüber setzte.</p><p>"Mr. Campell, wohin waren Sie an dem Tag des Unfalls unterwegs und wie lange arbeiten Sie bereits für den Fleischproduzenten, dessen Lieferwagen sie gefahren haben?", übernahm Erin die Befragung.</p><p>Campell räusperte sich. "Ähm, zuerst möchte ich sagen, dass mir das alles sehr leid tut was passiert ist... ich war an dem Tag einfach nicht fit. Ich habe das Stopp-Schild an der Kreuzung einfach nicht wahr genommen."</p><p>Sie nickten beide. "Die beiden Beamten werden wieder, Sir. Bitte beantworten Sie jetzt unsere Fragen.", forderte Jay ihn auf.</p><p>"Ich war auf dem Weg rüber nach Andersonville und ich sollte dort einen großen Supermarkt beliefern. Ich arbeite seit zwei Jahren für die Firma. Mein Boss war nicht begeistert, dass ich einen seiner Wagen geschrottet habe und dass die Lieferung danach hinüber war..."</p><p>"Das kann jedem mal passieren.", sagte Erin. "Als die Feuerwehr vor Ort war, waren Sie da bei Bewusstsein?"</p><p>"Ja. Ich habe alles gesehen. Nach dem Unfall bin ich raus, um nach den beiden Fahrern zu sehen. Aber da war überall Blut... und dann kamen mehrere Leute auf mich zu, die bereits Hilfe gerufen hatten und ich sollte mich auf den Boden setzen, meinte jemand. Kurz darauf kamen auch schon zwei Feuerwehrwagen und ein Krankenwagen."</p><p>"Als die Feuerwehrleute den hinteren Teil des Gefangenentransporters geöffnet haben, was ist da geschehen? Konnten Sie das sehen?", fragte Jay.</p><p>Campell nickte. "Dieser Kerl in orangen Klamotten sprang heraus und schlug sofort auf eine der Sanitäterinnen ein. Sie ging zu Boden und er schnappte sich die Andere, eine blonde junge Frau. Er zog sie ein Stück mit sich und bedrohte sie, sodass alle Umstehenden sich von ihm fern hielten... dann hat sie es irgendwie geschafft, sich zu befreien und der Kerl ist weg gerannt, sofort in einer Seitenstraße verschwunden und das war´s."</p><p>"Wann traf die Polizei ein?", fragte Erin.</p><p>"Ganz kurz darauf. Aber der Kerl war wohl schon über alle Berge, was?", er lächelte schief.</p><p>Jay verzog das Gesicht. "Danke, Mr. Campell. Das genügt uns vorerst.", sagte er, ohne auf seine Bemerkung einzugehen. "Wenn Ihnen noch etwas einfällt, dann melden Sie sich bei uns." Er zog eine Visitenkarte mit den Kontaktdaten der Einheit aus seiner Jackentasche und reichte sie ihm.<br/>
<br/>
/<br/>
<br/>
Fioras Hoffnung, dass der Albtraum ein Ende haben würde wurde abermals zerstört, nachdem die Detectives an diesem Abend in das Revier zurück gekehrt waren. Sie erfuhr, dass Woods in der Nacht bei ihrer Wohnung gesehen worden war. Der Officer des Streifenwagens hatte es leider nicht geschafft ihn zu fassen, als er ihn verfolgt hatte. Woods war im Dunkel der Nacht untergetaucht.</p><p>Sie war erschüttert, dass er tatsächlich wusste wo sie wohnte und dass er bei ihr aufgetaucht war. Sie sank unwillkürlich in sich zusammen und richtete den Blick auf den Boden. Sämtliche weitere Suchmaßnahmen hatten an dem Tag nicht gefruchtet, sodass sie noch immer am Anfang standen.</p><p>„Könnte er aus der Stadt gelangt sein?", fragte sie etwas später, als sie mit Jay in Voights Büro saß.</p><p>Der Seargent schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir haben sein Foto an alle Beamten raus gegeben. Die Fahndung läuft auf Hochtouren. Ungesehen kommt er nicht aus Chicago raus."</p><p>„Was machen Sie als Nächstes?", fragte sie.</p><p>„Vielleicht müssen wir uns morgen doch über die Möglichkeit, Sie als Lockvogel einzusetzen, unterhalten. Offensichtlich hat er tatsächlich etwas speziell mit Ihnen vor, da er heute Nacht an Ihrem Wohnhaus war.", sagte Voight.</p><p>Fiora schluckte und ihr Herz pochte heftig gegen ihren Brustkorb, während ihre Atmung sich beschleunigte. Sie konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihr nun doch eine Träne entwischte. Schnell entfernte sie sie mit Handrücken. Sie hatte wahnsinnige Angst vor Woods, doch es war ihr klar, dass den Beamten langsam die Möglichkeiten ausgingen. Sie war noch immer der festen Überzeugung, dass sie ihren Teil zu der Festnahme beitragen konnte und auch wollte.</p><p>Sie hatte damit gerechnet, dass Woods zu clever war, um sich noch einmal irgendwo zu zeigen. So krank dieser Mensch auch war, er war leider auch ein brillanter Taktiker. Kurz kamen ihr seine "Regeln" wieder in den Sinn... schnell wischte sie die schmerzhaften Gedanken beiseite und sie traf eine Entscheidung.</p><p>„Wie bereits gesagt, ich mache es. Jeder Tag, den dieses Monster da draußen frei herum läuft, ist ein Tag zu viel. Er könnte jederzeit wieder einer Frau etwas antun. Ich will auf jeden Fall helfen."</p><p>„Gut.", der Ältere erhob sich, ging zu der Tür seines Büros und öffnete sie. „Dann besprechen wir das Vorgehen morgen früh."</p><p>Fiora nickte Voight zu. Jay erhob sich schweigend und trat hinaus, Fiora folgte ihm kurz darauf. Sie gingen einige Schritte, dann drehte Jay sich um und nahm ihren Arm. Erstaunt blickte sie ihn an, doch er zog sie mit sich nach links in den Flur, der zu den Verhörzellen führte.</p><p>„Wieso willst Du das machen? Das ist zu gefährlich!", flüsterte er aufgebracht.</p><p>„Wie ich gesagt habe. Ich will nicht, dass er auch noch anderen etwas tun kann. Ich kann helfen.", antwortete sie.</p><p>„Ich will nicht, dass er Dir etwas antut!", sagte er mit Nachdruck. Er blickte ihr fest in die Augen, dann ließ er schließlich ihren Arm los, als sie ihn in diesem Moment weg zog.</p><p>„Ihr werdet da sein und aufpassen.", gab sie zurück und sie versuchte, zuversichtlich zu klingen. „Es wird alles gut gehen." Sie wusste nicht, ob sie ihn oder ob sie sich selbst damit beruhigen wollte. Aber sicher war, dass ihre Entscheidung fest stand.</p><p>Er musterte sie und atmete durch. „Wir reden später noch einmal darüber, okay?", sagte er angespannt.</p><p>„Es tut mir leid, dass Du sauer bist, aber...", begann sie protestierend.</p><p>„Ich bin nicht sauer auf Dich, sondern auf Voight!", unterbrach er sie. Ohne ein weiteres Wort trat er aus dem Flur und ging zurück ins Büro, zu den Anderen.</p><p>Fiora blieb einen Moment lang stehen und blickte ihm nach. Sie war aufgewühlt. Jay war also noch immer dagegen, dass sie sich zur Verfügung stellte. Aber was, wenn sie anders nicht weiter kamen? Wenn Woods sich doch noch jemand Anderes griff? Sie konnte das nicht länger riskieren.</p><p>Sie wartete noch einen Moment, bevor sie sich wieder auf den Weg in ihr eigenes Büro machte. Sie vermied jeglichen Blickkontakt mit den Detectives und ging so schnell wie möglich nach unten.<br/>
<br/>
/<br/>
<br/>
Jay setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch und starrte auf seinen Bildschirm, ohne wirklich etwas darauf zu erkennen. Alles in seinem Inneren war dagegen, dass Fiora sich in Gefahr begab. Er war sich sicher, dass sie Woods auch anderweitig auf die Spur kommen würden.</p><p>Er hatte mit Voight bereits am Nachmittag darüber diskutiert, ob sie Fiora tatsächlich als Lockmittel einsetzen sollten, um an Woods zu gelangen. Er hatte ihm versucht klar zu machen, dass sie nicht in der Verfassung war, eine Gegenüberstellung durch zu ziehen. So wie sie sich verhielt, war sie seiner Meinung nach in einem äußerst labilen Zustand. Offenbar hatte sie sich selbst eingeredet, dass sie dazu verpflichtet war, sich zur Verfügung zu stellen. Aber niemand konnte das tatsächlich von ihr verlangen. Er beschloss, sie davon zu überzeugen das Angebot zurück zu ziehen. Er stand auf und ging auf die Treppe zu.</p><p>"Halstead?", rief Seargent Voight in diesem Augenblick im Hintergrund und er blieb stehen. "Mein Büro." Er drehte sich um und blickte seinem Vorgesetzten in die Augen, während er die Zähne aufeinander presste. "Jetzt. Sofort."</p><p>Widerwillig setzte er sich in Bewegung und folgte Voight in das angrenzende Zimmer. Er schloss die Tür hinter sich und blieb stehen, während der Seargent sich setzte.</p><p>"Nehmen Sie Platz.", sagte dieser.</p><p>"Danke, ich stehe lieber.", er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.</p><p>"Was ist los mit Ihnen?", fragte Voight. "Sie tun so, als müssten Sie dieses Mädchen vor allem beschützen. Ich verstehe, dass Sie emotional involviert sind weil sie sich bereits kennen, aber Sie müssen einen Schritt zurück treten und das so behandeln, wie jeden anderen Fall auch."</p><p>Jay starrte ihn an und wusste nicht, was er dazu sagen sollte.</p><p>"Gibt es etwas, das ich dazu wissen sollte? Haben Sie ein Verhältnis mit ihr?", fragte der Ältere frei heraus.</p><p>"Nein, Sir!", antwortete Jay sofort. "Ich sorge mich nur um sie."</p><p>"Dann machen Sie Ihre Arbeit so, wie Sie es auch sonst tun würden. Es geht nicht, dass Sie mit Ihrem Verhalten die Einheit gefährden, verstanden?"</p><p>"Sir, ich habe lediglich Bedenken geäußert, Fiora bei einer Gegenüberstellung da raus zu schicken."</p><p>Voight blickte ihm nachdenklich in die Augen. "Jay, setzen Sie sich.", wiederholte er schließlich sanfter. Dieses Mal kam er der Aufforderung nach. "Es geht nicht darum, dass Sie Ihre Bedenken geäußert haben. Das finde ich gut. Ich will immer hören, was Sie zu sagen haben... aber Ihre unterdrückte Wut, die kann ich bereits den gesamten Mittag regelrecht spüren. Schütteln Sie sie ab. Sonst werde ich Sie von dem Fall abziehen, okay?"</p><p>Jay starrte ihn an. Sein Herz raste und er spürte, wie das Adrenalin durch seine Adern floss. Er war tatsächlich wütend und frustriert, seit sie Campells Haus verlassen hatten. Sie hatten auch an diesem Tag nichts erreicht. Er senkte nun den Blick und nickte.</p><p>"Wir machen morgen einen Plan, wie es weitergehen soll.", fuhr Voight fort. „Und Sie halten sich zurück und versuchen nicht, Fiora zu beeinflussen. Haben Sie verstanden? Das Vorhaben steht."</p><p>Er nickte erneut, doch innerlich war er noch immer aufgeladen. Er erhob sich. "Sind wir fertig?", fragte er knapp.</p><p>Voight blickte ihn warnend an. "Sind wir. Gehen Sie.", sagte er dann jedoch und Jay setzte sich in Bewegung.</p><p>Er trat nach draußen und steuerte die Toiletten an. Er musste jetzt einige Minuten allein sein. Das Problem war, dass er noch immer der Überzeugung war, dass er Fiora davon abhalten musste. Egal, was Voight gerade zu ihm gesagt hatte. Er wusste nicht ob er es schaffen würde, sich dieses Mal unter zu ordnen. Er betrat den Toilettenraum und ging zu den Waschbecken. Nachdem er das kalte Wasser aufgedreht hatte, ließ er es über seine Handgelenke fließen.</p><p>Voight hatte gefragt, ob er und Fiora ein Verhältnis hatten... Er fragte sich wie offensichtlich es war, dass er etwas für sie empfand. Er hatte die ganze Zeit versucht, sich zurück zu halten. Er hatte sie bereits in der High School gemocht und sie jetzt wiederzusehen, hatte all die alten Gefühle zurück gebracht. Ihr Verhalten jedoch hatte ihn begreifen lassen, dass aus ihnen nichts werden würde. Doch nun wusste er, woher ihre ablehnende Haltung stammte. Ihr gesamtes Verhalten rührte von den Vorfällen mit Woods und diese hatten ihr wahres Wesen beeinflusst.</p><p>Er musste sich in diesem Moment eingestehen, dass er sich in sie verliebt hatte und dass er das starke Gefühl hatte, sie um jeden Preis beschützen zu müssen. Er blickte in den Spiegel und er erkannte, wie gestresst er aussah. Es half nichts. Er musste tun was er für richtig hielt, sonst würde er sich selbst verraten.<br/>
<br/>
/<br/>
<br/>
„Pack Dir ein paar Sachen ein.", sagte Jay, während er im Flur ihrer Wohnung wartete.</p><p>Nachdem sie das Polizeirevier verlassen hatten, hatte er sie zu ihrem Wohnhaus gefahren. Er war unglaublich wortkarg gewesen und hatte darauf bestanden, mit ihr nach oben zu gehen. Zunächst hatte er überprüft ob in der Wohnung alles in Ordnung war und dass Woods sich nicht irgendwo Zugang verschafft hatte, bevor er sie hinein gelassen hatte.</p><p>Fiora empfand die Anspannung zwischen ihnen geradezu unerträglich. Am liebsten hätte sie ihn weg geschickt und wäre in ihrer Wohnung geblieben. Aber das war keine Option. Sie ging zu ihrem Kleiderschrank und suchte zwei Sets frische Unterwäsche und Kleidung für den nächsten Tag heraus. Sie hoffte, dass sie wenigstens in der nächsten Nacht wieder zu Hause schlafen konnte. Dass alles gut gehen würde und dass Woods wieder hinter Gittern sein würde.</p><p>„Ich bin gleich fertig.", rief sie, während sie nach einer Tasche suchte und in diesem Moment einen geeigneten Beutel fand.</p><p>„Nimm was mit, unter das morgen eine Schutzweste passt.", er erschien im Türrahmen und blickte sie finster an.</p><p>Sie hatte die Sachen gerade in den Beutel gestopft und hielt in ihrer Bewegung inne.</p><p>"Daran hast Du nicht gedacht, oder?", fuhr er in einem sarkastischen Ton fort. "Weste, Mikrofon, Tracker. Vielleicht geben sie Dir sogar eine Waffe, damit Du Dich verteidigen kannst, falls er Dich..."</p><p>„Hör auf!", unterbrach sie ihn. "Es reicht, wenn Du mir diese Sachen morgen sagst. Ich verstehe, dass Du immer noch sauer bist, aber..."</p><p>„Ich will nicht, dass Du das machst.", fiel er ihr wiederum ins Wort und trat nun in den Raum. Er blickte sie eindringlich an und sie fühlte sich langsam in eine Ecke gedrängt. "Wir finden eine andere Lösung.", fügte er hinzu.</p><p>Fiora atmete hörbar ein. Sie hatte keine Ahnung gehabt, wie beharrlich dieser Mann sein konnte... „Eine andere Lösung würde bedeuten, dass er vielleicht noch tagelang da draußen herum läuft und eine Gefahr für Andere darstellt. Voight hält es für das Richtige."</p><p>„Ich weiß. Aber...", er zögerte kurz, bevor er den Satz beendete. "...ich habe die Fotos gesehen. Deine Fotos."</p><p>Fiora erstarrte und sie wich seinem Blick aus. Sie wusste sofort, welche Fotos er meinte. Die Fotos, die ihre Verletzungen von damals zeigten. Die Schnitte, Blutergüsse und Platzwunden. Ihr Herz begann zu rasen.</p><p>„Willst Du, dass er so was wieder macht?", fragte er weiter und ging auf sie zu. „Was, wenn er durch die Aktion die Gelegenheit dazu bekommt?"</p><p>Jay hatte keine Ahnung, dass die Fotos noch lange nicht zeigten was Woods tatsächlich mit ihr gemacht hatte. Die Bilder hatten die körperlichen Verletzungen dokumentiert. Doch sie zeigten nicht die Verletzungen, die er ihrem Geist zugefügt hatte.<br/>
Obwohl ihr natürlich bewusst gewesen war, dass sich die Detectives sämtliches Material angesehen haben mussten, fühlte sie sich wie vor den Kopf gestoßen und sie schämte sich gleichzeitig, dass er sie so auf den Bildern gesehen hatte...</p><p>„Hör auf...", sagte sie mit zitternder Stimme, während sie ihn wieder ansah. Sie fühlte, wie sich eine Mauer in ihr aufbaute und wie sie an ihre Grenzen stieß. „Hör auf, die Fotos zu benutzen, um es mir auszureden!"</p><p>„Du wärst fast verblutet! Er hat Dir ein Messer in den Unterleib gerammt! Er hat Dich zum Sterben zurück gelassen!", sagte er aufgebracht.</p><p>„Ich weiß!", rief sie schrill, als die Mauer in ihrem Innern in sich zusammen stürzte und die Angst in diesem Moment die Führung übernahm. „Verdammt noch mal! Ich erinnere mich an jede beschissene Minute! Denkst Du, ich habe mir das ausgesucht? Das alles hier? Natürlich wünschte ich, ich müsste das morgen nicht machen! Ich habe Angst! Ich habe wirklich Angst!" Sie konnte die Tränen nun nicht mehr zurück halten und sie ließ sich auf die Knie sinken. Mit den Händen bedeckte sie ihr Gesicht. Sie bemerkte, wie er zu ihr kam.</p><p>„Es tut mir leid...", sagte er und er klang mit einem Mal überrascht. Er legte ihr eine Hand auf ihre Schulter.</p><p>„Fass mich nicht an!", stieß sie hervor und zog die Schulter und den Arm nach hinten. Er nahm die Hand sofort wieder weg.</p><p>"Fiora..."</p><p>Sie hob den Kopf und sah ihn an. "Ich werde es machen, weil es das Richtige ist! Würdest Du etwas anderes machen, wenn Du in meiner Situation wärst?", sie zitterte, doch sie hielt seinem Blick stand. "Würdest Du?"</p><p>Er schluckte und starrte sie mit geröteten Wangen an. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf und setzte sich nun ebenfalls auf den Boden. Sie verbarg ihr Gesicht wieder vor ihm und versuchte, ihre Gefühle unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Sie atmete tief ein und versuchte, die Attacke zu stoppen. Aber sie wusste, wenn die Schwelle einmal überschritten war, war es schwer aufzuhören.</p><p>"Hey... ganz ruhig.", sagte er leise, während er neben ihr saß. "Atme tief ein und aus... das wird helfen, glaub mir."</p><p>Ihre Gefühle spielten vollkommen verrückt. Sie schämte sich vor ihm, war jedoch auch wütend auf ihn. Die Angst vor Woods war mit einem Mal mit voller Wucht zurück. Nach einem Moment versuchte sie, Jays Anweisungen zu befolgen. Sie atmete tiefer und spürte schließlich, wie sich die Enge in ihrem Brustkorb langsam löste und wie sich ihr Herzschlag etwas beruhigte...<br/>
<br/>
/<br/>
<br/>
Jay blickte entsetzt auf Fioras zusammen gekauerte Form, während sie vor ihm auf dem Boden saß und weinte. Er schämte sich, dass er sich nicht zurück gehalten hatte und dass seine Überzeugung, er müsse sie von all dem abhalten, ihn soweit getrieben hatte. Er hatte Voights Anweisungen missachtet und sich von seiner Wut treiben lassen.</p><p>In dem Moment als sie zusammen gebrochen war, war seine Wut verraucht und er fühlte lediglich die Schuld in sich, dass er verantwortlich dafür war wie sie sich nun fühlte. Er selbst wusste, wie heftig eine Panikattacke sich anfühlen konnte und das hatte er nicht gewollt. Er wartete und erkannte schließlich, dass sie sich langsam beruhigte und er legte ihr trotz ihrer heftigen Reaktion zuvor erneut die Hand auf den Rücken.</p><p>„Lass uns gehen, okay?", sagte er, jetzt jedoch in einem beruhigenden Ton. "Es tut mir leid."</p><p>Mit verweinten Augen stand sie auf und wich seinem Blick aus. Sie nahm ihre Tasche und ging wortlos zur Eingangstür ihres Apartments. Auch er kämpfte sich hoch und folgte ihr. Sie öffnete die Tür, ließ ihn passieren und er trat nach draußen. Sie schloss ab und gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg zum Wagen, jeder von ihnen in seinen eigenen Gedanken versunken.</p><p>Fiora fühlte sich nach der kurzen Panikattacke unglaublich müde und ausgelaugt, weshalb sie im Wagen kein Wort gesprochen hatte. Sie hatte den Kopf gegen die Autoscheibe gelehnt und die Augen geschlossen. Ihre Gedanken drehten sich darum, was Jay über die Fotos gesagt hatte. Sie wollte sich nicht vorstellen was er gedacht hatte, als er die Bilder gesehen hatte.</p><p>Er parkte den Wagen in der Tiefgarage und stellte den Motor ab. Als sie aussteigen wollte, legte er eine Hand auf ihren Arm.</p><p>„Warte,", sagte er. „ich will mich entschuldigen."</p><p>Sie drehte den Kopf und sah ihn an. "Hast Du doch schon.", gab sie matt zurück.</p><p>„Es war nicht fair von mir, die Fotos zu erwähnen. Es tut mir wirklich leid. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, was ich auslösen würde."</p><p>„Du hast gehofft, dass meine Angst dazu führt, dass ich einen Rückzieher mache."</p><p>„Ja.", gab er ohne Umschweife zu und blickte sie durchdringend an. "Aber ich habe es gesagt, weil ich mir Sorgen um Dich mache. Ich wollte ganz sicher nicht, dass Du zusammen brichst."</p><p>„Alles gut...", sie war zu müde, um noch weiter mit ihm zu diskutieren. Sie griff nach der Türklinke und öffnete die Autotür. Er tat das Gleiche und stieg zeitgleich mit ihr aus.</p><p>„Entschuldige.", sagte er erneut und lehnte sich auf das Autodach, um sie anzusehen. "Und wegen morgen... Ja, ich würde das Gleiche machen. Ich akzeptiere Deine Entscheidung. Aber Du solltest wissen, dass Du auch jederzeit abbrechen kannst..."</p><p>Sie blickte ihn einige Sekunden nachdenklich an, bevor sie die Autotür zu schlug und sich in Bewegung setzte. „Kannst Du mir einen Gefallen tun?", fragte sie, während sie zu ihm hinüber ging.</p><p>„Sicher. Alles, was Du willst..."</p><p>„Ich danke Dir für Deine Entschuldigung.", begann sie. "Und ich danke Dir, dass Du Dir Sorgen um mich machst. Aber können wir jetzt aufhören zu diskutieren? Können wir heute Abend nicht mehr über all das reden? Bitte? Ich brauche eine Pause."</p><p>Nach einem Augenblick nickte er zustimmend und setzte sich in Bewegung um die Tür zu öffnen, die von der Garage in das Apartmenthaus führte.</p><p>In der Wohnung angekommen, verschwand Fiora mit ihrer Tasche im Badezimmer. Hinter der verschlossenen Tür ließ sie sich zu Boden gleiten und sie blieb auf dem Fliesenboden sitzen. Ihre Gedanken drehten sich noch immer um den Vorfall in ihrer Wohnung. Sie war über sich selbst erschrocken. Darüber, wie schnell sie die Kontrolle verloren hatte.</p><p>Nach einigen Minuten quälte sie sich wieder hoch. Sie fühlte sich völlig ausgezehrt und sie hatte das Gefühl, als würde sie sich in Zeitlupe bewegen. Auf dem Hocker in der Ecke lagen noch die Kleider, die Jay ihr am Vorabend gegeben hatte.</p><p>"Fi, alles okay?", fragte er in diesem Moment durch die geschlossene Tür.</p><p>"Ja.", antwortete sie nur und drehte die Dusche auf.</p><p>Sie wusste nicht, wie lange sie mit geschlossenen Augen unter dem warmen Wasserstrahl gestanden hatte, doch irgendwann klopfte er an der Tür.</p><p>"Ich bin gleich fertig.", sagte sie, bevor er eine Frage gestellt hatte.</p><p>Sie atmete noch einmal tief durch und stellte das Wasser ab. So schnell wie möglich trocknete sie sich ab, zog sich wieder an und trat schließlich ins Wohnzimmer.</p><p>Die gleiche Szenerie wie am Tag zuvor begrüßte sie. Jay saß vor dem eingeschalteten Fernseher, auf dem Tisch standen erneut Getränke für sie. Er blickte sie prüfend und besorgt an, dann wies er mit den Kopf auf den Platz neben sich.</p><p>"Komm her, setz Dich.", sagte er. "Geht es wieder?" Sie nickte und setzte sich auf die Couch. "Du willst heute aber nicht gleich wieder verschwinden, oder?"</p><p>"Nein, ich verschwinde nicht.", antwortete sie kurz angebunden.</p><p>Er räusperte sich und nippte an seinem Bier. „Okay... dann würde ich sagen, dass wir etwas zu Essen organisieren.", sagte er. "Wie ich gehört habe, hattest Du heute den ganzen Tag nichts. Schon wieder."</p><p>Sie sah ihn stirnrunzelnd an. "Lässt Du mich etwa überwachen?", fragte sie misstrauisch.</p><p>Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Platt hat ein Auge auf Dich, vergessen? Und sie ist wie eine Adlermutter, die ihr Nest bewacht."</p><p>Sie rollte mit den Augen. „Na gut, in Ordnung..."</p><p>Er nickte und zeigte auf den Tisch. „Ich weiß immer noch nicht, was Du trinken willst." sagte er, bevor er sich ihr zuwandte. "Und Fiora: Ich würde mich sehr freuen, wenn wir es schaffen würden, hier eine Unterhaltung zu führen."</p><p>Ihr wurde mit einem Mal bewusst, dass er sich bemühte, ihrer Bitte folge zu leisten und an diesem Abend nicht mehr über alles zu reden, was da draußen gerade passierte. Sie hingegen, hing mit ihren Gedanken noch immer fest und erst jetzt wurde ihr bewusst, wie unerträglich sie wahrscheinlich gerade war.</p><p>„Entschuldige. Du hast recht. Ich... ich nehme die Cola.", antwortete sie und griff nach der Dose.</p><p>„Willst Du die Nachrichten sehen?"</p><p>„Klingt gut.", sie öffnete die Dose und nahm einen Schluck, während er den Kanal wechselte.</p><p>„Also... italienisch oder chinesisch, was soll es werden?", fragte er nach einigen Minuten, während er sie von der Seite anblickte.</p><p>„Teilen wir uns eine Pizza?", fragte sie, ohne den Blick vom Fernsehbildschirm zu nehmen. Sie hatte nicht wirklich Hunger, doch er würde sowieso keine Ruhe geben.</p><p>„Gute Entscheidung. Mit Pepperoni? Was hatten wir früher immer? Mit extra Chili?"</p><p>Sie dachte an früher zurück. An die Schulwochen, als sie sich häufig noch abends getroffen hatten. Sie hatten Filme zusammen geschaut und Computerspiele gespielt. Hatten als Freunde unbeschwert Zeit zusammen verbracht. Unwillkürlich musste sie bei den Erinnerungen lächeln, auch wenn sich eine Schwermut mit in die Erinnerungen mischte. Sie vermisste die Zeit von damals...</p><p>Sie wandte sich ihm zu. „Wir hatten jedes Mal eine Große mit Allem, dazu extra Chili und doppelt Mozzarella..."</p><p>Er nickte und lächelte. „Ja... das waren Zeiten. Ich habe es immer gemocht wenn wir uns bei Peter getroffen haben, um irgendwelchen Mist zu schauen und Junkfood zu essen."</p><p>„Ich auch. Daran habe ich gerade ebenfalls gedacht.", sie blickte auf die Dose in ihren Händen. „Manchmal wünschte ich, ich könnte die Zeit zurück drehen."</p><p>„Wenn wir gewusst hätten, was auf uns zukommt...", begann er. Dann sah er sie wieder an. "Hey, wir sollten versuchen, die anderen ausfindig zu machen. Vielleicht können wir uns mal alle treffen?"</p><p>„Ja.", sie nickte. „Irgendwann mal... hast Du Kontakt zu Will?", fragte sie dann, um das Thema zu wechseln, denn sie wusste nicht ob sie bereit war, die alten Freunde wieder zu sehen.</p><p>Jay verzog das Gesicht. "Zu meinem Bruder habe ich nur wenig Kontakt. Wir telefonieren hin und wieder. Er ist aber gerade wieder nach Chicago gezogen."</p><p>"Er ist Arzt, oder?"</p><p>Jay nickte. "Ja... er hat seinen Willen durchgesetzt."</p><p>Sie bemerkte, dass er nicht gerne über das Thema sprach und dass es offensichtlich Spannungen zwischen den Brüdern gab. Also beschloss sie, etwas anderes anzusprechen. "Du hast Allie kürzlich gesehen?"</p><p>„Vor ein paar Monaten.", antwortete er und nickte. „Der Mörder ihres Bruders hat endlich bekommen, was er verdient hat."</p><p>Eine der wenigen Personen von früher zu denen Fiora noch Kontakt hatte, war Allie. Einige Jahre zuvor hatte ein Kinderschänder Allies Bruder Ben umgebracht. Ihre Freundin hatte ihr damals berichtet, dass Jay einer der Polizisten gewesen war, die den Täter festgenommen hatten. Leider hatte der Vater des Mörders mit einer Falschaussage dafür gesorgt, dass der Kerl niemals für das Verbrechen verurteilt werden konnte. Allie und ihre Familie litten unglaublich unter dem Verlust des Kindes und unter der Tatsache, dass der Kerl nicht weit entfernt von ihnen wohnte. Es hatte sogar soweit geführt, dass Allie aus Chicago weg gezogen war und Fiora dadurch eine weitere Vertraute verloren hatte. Sie beide hatten immer versucht, sich nach ihren Schicksalsschlägen gegenseitig Halt zu geben.</p><p>Fiora räusperte sich. „Allie hatte mir geschrieben. Sie war nach all der Zeit sehr erleichtert darüber, was passiert ist.", teilte sie ihm mit. „Dass der Täter jetzt weg ist. Für immer."</p><p>„Ja. Und ich erst.", er nahm erneut einen Schluck aus der Flasche und sein Blick wurde härter. „Es hat mich wahnsinnig gemacht, dass dieser Mistkerl draußen frei herum laufen durfte. Sieben Jahre lang... und er hätte es wieder getan."</p><p>„Aber jetzt hat es ein Ende.", sagte sie und schwieg für einen Moment, bevor sie weiter sprach. „Allie erzählte Du hast sie gefragt, ob sie wieder nach Chicago zieht?"</p><p>Er nickte und zupfte mit den Fingern an dem Aufkleber auf der Bierflasche. „Sie kommt aber nicht zurück. Sie bleibt weiterhin in Phoenix."</p><p>„Ich weiß... Tut mir leid für euch. Ich finde, ihr wart ein tolles Paar."</p><p>„Ja. Das waren wir...", sagte er nachdenklich und schwieg für ein paar Sekunden. Dann stellte er die Flasche auf den Tisch und wandte sich ihr zu. „Hey, warum bist Du nie mit uns ins Molly´s gekommen, wenn ich Dich gefragt habe?"</p><p>„Ich hatte keine Zeit.", log sie.</p><p>„Komm schon, wie oft habe ich Dich gefragt? Fünf, sechs mal? Du kannst nicht jedes Mal etwas vor gehabt haben...", seine Hand wanderte etwas näher zu ihr hinüber und sie bewegte unwillkürlich ihr Bein aus dem Weg. „Entschuldige.", sagte er. „Ich... wollte nicht... ich will Dich nicht bedrängen." Fiora blickte ihn prüfend an. "Hör zu, ich... mag Dich.", sagte er vorsichtig, während sie noch versuchte, die Situation zu entschlüsseln. "Aber nur ein Wort von Dir und ich werde nie wieder einen Versuch wagen. Ich weiß, es ist in der jetzigen Situation wahrscheinlich das Letzte das Du hören willst, aber ich... ich will einfach für Dich da sein, verstehst Du?"</p><p>Abwartend blickte er sie an und sie fühlte wie sie errötete, während sich ihr Herzschlag beschleunigte. Meinte er das ernst? Sie hatte immer gedacht, dass er und Allie irgendwann wieder zusammen kommen würden.<br/>
Sie mochte Jay, aber sie hatte niemals auch nur im Entferntesten daran gedacht, dass er Gefühle für sie haben könnte. Er sah inzwischen unglaublich gut aus. Er war schlank und gut trainiert, hatte klassische Züge, rotbraunes Haar und grüne Augen. Er konnte sicherlich jede Frau haben, die er haben wollte. Ihre Zimmerkolleginnen, beide bereits weit über Fünfzig, bezeichneten ihn als Traum aller Schwiegermütter...</p><p>Und sie... sie selbst war ein Wrack. Sie gab sich nicht einmal Mühe, sich für irgend jemanden schön zu machen. Ihr Kleidungsstil war absoluter Standard, ihr tägliches Make-Up aller nötigste Routine. Ihr Aussehen hatte sie selbst schon immer als ungewöhnlich empfunden. Sie war nicht besonders groß. Durch ihre Eltern - ihr Vater war irischer Abstammung, ihre Mutter Jamaikanerin - hatte sie etliche Sommersprossen vererbt bekommen. Ihre dicken, welligen Haare hatten einen ungewöhnlichen, dunklen Rotton. Als Kind war sie für ihr Aussehen und für ihren ungewöhnlichen, irischen Namen oft gehänselt worden. Sie stach aus der Menge heraus, was sie stets gehasst hatte. Warum also, wollte er ausgerechnet mit ihr zusammen sein?</p><p>„Ich bin zu kaputt, Jay.", flüsterte sie und sah ihn an, da er noch immer auf eine Antwort wartete.</p><p>"Das bist Du nicht.", antworte er. "Ich weiß zwar nicht genau was alles damals vorgefallen ist, aber bitte glaube mir... ich weiß wie es ist, wenn man mit der Vergangenheit nicht abschließen kann. Trotzdem tut es gut, jemanden an seiner Seite zu haben.", er schwieg einen Moment, bevor er weiter sprach. „Ich bin auch ziemlich kaputt, seit ich aus Afghanistan zurück bin. Ich habe das nicht vielen Menschen gegenüber zugegeben... aber ich kämpfe noch immer mit PTSD."</p><p>Sie blinzelte, überrascht über seine plötzliche Beichte. Jay litt ebenfalls unter einem Posttraumatischen Stresssyndrom? Seine offenen Worte führten dazu, dass sie aus ihrer Gedankenspirale erwachte.</p><p>„Was?", sie wandte sich ihm zu. "Niemand hatte mir gesagt, dass Du in Afghanistan warst."</p><p>Er zuckte mit den Schultern und sah mit einem Mal wieder aus wie der etwas unsichere Junge, den sie aus der Schule kannte.</p><p>„Ich rede nicht viel darüber. Was wir dort erlebt haben... furchtbare Dinge... Es gibt gute Tage an denen ich fast nicht daran denke, aber es gibt auch schlechte Tage.", sein Blick verlor sich kurz und er sah mit einem Mal traurig aus. "An den Tagen fällt es mir manchmal schwer, meinen Job zu machen."</p><p>Es war ihr nicht bewusst gewesen, dass Jay ebenfalls mit Dämonen aus seiner Vergangenheit zu kämpfen hatte. Wenn sie ehrlich war wusste sie, außer durch Erzählungen, nicht viel darüber wie sein Leben verlaufen war, nachdem er sich zum Militär gemeldet hatte. Eine Welle des Mitgefühls überkam sie plötzlich.</p><p>„Das wusste ich nicht.", gab sie zu. „Es tut mir wirklich leid. Wenn Du darüber reden willst..."</p><p>„Nein.", er lächelte sanft. „Das meinte ich nicht... Ich will genauso wenig darüber reden, wie Du über diese Sache mit Woods reden willst." Sie blickte ihn mitfühlend an. Ihr Herz klopfte mit einem Mal wie wild und sie wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Er fuhr fort.<br/>
"Gestern hast Du Dich an mich gewandt, das war ein großer Schritt. Und ich sehe, wie schwer das alles für Dich ist. Aber... egal, in welcher Form, ich will für Dich da sein. Ich glaube, wir könnten gut füreinander sein... Du musst es nur zulassen."</p><p>„Jay...", sie suchte nach einer weiteren Lüge. Aber dann beschloss sie, einfach die Wahrheit zu sagen. „Seit der Sache damals kann ich niemanden an mich ran lassen. Es ist eine Art Schutzmechanismus..."</p><p>Er musterte sie nachdenklich und sie fühlte sich furchtbar. Er war so offen zu ihr gewesen und sie hatte das Gefühl, ihn schrecklich vor den Kopf zu stoßen.</p><p>„Heißt das, Du warst mit niemandem mehr zusammen, seitdem?", fragte er leise.<br/>
Es fiel ihr schwer, es zuzugeben. Dann jedoch schüttelte sie den Kopf. "Fi...", erneut wanderte seine Hand zu ihr hinüber und dieses Mal ließ sie es zu, dass er sie berührte.</p><p>Sie hielt ihren Blick auf seine Hand gerichtet, die nun auf ihrem Arm lag. „Für gewöhnlich schrecke ich zurück, wenn mich jemand berührt.", sagte sie. "Ich gehe solchen Situationen immer aus dem Weg."</p><p>„Ja, das habe ich bemerkt. Aber Du kannst nicht zulassen, dass Du Dein Leben allein verbringst, nur weil..."</p><p>"Du hast die Fotos gesehen... Das ist sein... sein Werk...", unterbrach sie ihn und sie spürte, wie die Tränen zurück kamen. "Er hat gesagt, er würde mich brechen. Die Dinge, die er getan hat und gesagt hat... Er hat es geschafft. Er hat dafür gesorgt, dass ich keine Nähe ertrage." Sie fuhr sich übers Gesicht und wich seinem Blick aus. "Es tut mir leid.", sagte sie dann. "Bitte verstehe mich, ich kann mit niemandem zusammen sein."</p><p>Im Augenwinkel sah sie, wie er den Kopf schüttelte. "Ich glaube das nicht. Ich bin der Ansicht, dass Du jemanden verdient hast... Bitte, tue Dir das selbst nicht an..."</p><p>Es herrschte für einen Moment eine unangenehme Stille im Raum. Sie wischte sich mit dem Handrücken über die Nase, rutschte von der Sitzfläche, stand auf und wollte ins Bad gehen, doch er griff nach ihrer Hand und hielt sie fest.</p><p>„Hey...", sagte er leise. Sie stoppte. „Vertraust Du mir?" Sie reagierte nicht, doch ja, sie vertraute ihm. Sie blickte ihn an und er sah ihr tief in die Augen. „Komm her...", er zog sie sanft zurück und sie ließ es zu.</p><p>Sie ließ sich wieder neben ihm nieder und ohne ein weiteres Wort legte er den Arm um ihre Schultern. Sie fühlte, wie ihr Körper bereits instinktiv reagierte und wie sich ihre Muskeln anspannten, doch dann legte er den zweiten Arm um sie, zog sie in eine Umarmung und drückte sie gegen seinen Oberkörper. Sanft strich er mit einem Daumen über ihren Rücken und sie bekam eine Gänsehaut.</p><p>Als sie seine Körperwärme spürte und seinen Duft einatmete fühlte sie mit einem Mal etwas, das sie seit vielen Jahren nicht mehr gespürt hatte. Es war, als erwache ein Gefühl in ihr, das vor langer Zeit irgendwo in ihr begraben worden war. Ihr Körper entspannte sich langsam und sie erkannte, dass sich etwas verändert hatte. Sie wollte ihn spüren...</p><p>Mit einem Mal fühlte es sich an, als könnte sie ihm nicht nahe genug sein. Sie legte ihre Arme um ihn und erwiderte die Umarmung. Es erschien ihr unglaublich, sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass sie überhaupt noch so empfinden konnte, nach allem... Es war fast, als würde ihr Körper jede Sekunde dieses Moments in sich aufsaugen.</p><p>Sie wusste nicht wie lange sie so dort gesessen hatten, doch irgendwann ließ er sie wieder los und sie blickte ihn an. Sie war überrascht über sich selbst...</p><p>"Alles gut?", fragte er.</p><p>Sie lächelte vorsichtig. "Alles gut."</p><p>Endlich erschien auch auf seinem Gesicht ein Lächeln. "Also, was denkst Du? Kannst Du es mit mir aushalten?", er grinste schief aber sie erkannte auch, dass er unsicher war.</p><p>Sie nahm seine Hand. "Ja.", sie senkte den Blick und betrachtete ihre verschlungenen Finger. "Es ist... es ist okay." Sie fühlte sich mit einem Mal, als würde sie innerlich fast verglühen.</p><p>Jay hatte tatsächlich etwas in ihr erweckt, das sie die ganze Zeit unterdrückt hatte. Sie hatte Mauern um sich aufgebaut. Und er hatte es geschafft, dass sie einen Schritt nach vorne gemacht hatte und dass sie ihn durch eine dieser Mauern hindurch gelassen hatte.</p><p>"Du siehst gerade wahnsinnig hübsch aus.", sagte er und strich ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.</p><p>Sie war überrascht und sie konnte einfach nicht glauben, dass er sie tatsächlich hübsch fand... Ihr Körper war gezeichnet von dem was damals mit ihr passiert war. Unwillkürlich bedeckte sie eine der Narben auf ihrem Arm mit einer Hand und sie zog sich etwas von ihm zurück. Ob er sich dessen bewusst war, was sie unter ihrer Kleidung verbarg?</p><p>"Fi?", fragte er irritiert. "Habe ich etwas Falsches gesagt?"</p><p>"Nein, aber... Du könntest Dir jede Frau da draußen aussuchen und ich..."</p><p>"Woah.", unterbrach er sie sofort. "Du schätzt mich vollkommen falsch ein. Glaubst Du, ich habe ständig irgendwelche Affären? Es ist mir ernst..."</p><p>"Nein, natürlich nicht... Was ich meine ist... Du hast die Fotos gesehen. Mein Körper ist voller Narben. Ich bin nicht... hübsch oder schön. Und wenn Du so etwas sagst, dann..."</p><p>"Darüber machst Du Dir Gedanken?", er richtete sich etwas auf und blickte ihr fest in die Augen. "Fiora... Du hast wirklich keine Ahnung, oder? In der High School, bist Du mir sofort aufgefallen... Am ersten Tag bist Du in die Klasse gekommen und ich konnte meine Augen nicht von Dir wenden. Ich hatte so etwas noch nie zuvor erlebt... Du bist schön.", er richtete sich auf und rückte etwas näher.</p><p>"Aber... Du und Allie..."</p><p>"Ich bin nur deswegen mit Allie zusammen gekommen, weil Du bereits mit Peter zusammen warst. Eigentlich wollte ich Dich fragen, ob wir zusammen zum Abschlussball gehen. Aber Peter war schneller. "</p><p>"Ich wusste nicht...", begann sie ungläubig.</p><p>"Und jetzt...", sprach er einfach weiter, als müsse er sich alles von der Seele reden. "Dich jetzt wieder zu sehen..."</p><p>"Aber, ich bin nicht mehr die Selbe wie damals. Verstehst Du?"</p><p>"Natürlich nicht, das bin ich auch nicht mehr.", sagte er. "Wir sind erwachsen geworden. Wir haben uns verändert. Wir tragen das was uns bisher passiert ist, mit uns. Auch mein Körper hat Narben und ich habe Probleme. Das gehört zu uns... Aber noch wichtiger ist doch viel mehr, dass Du ein guter Mensch bist. Du bist hilfsbereit und freundlich. Jeder im Revier mag Dich. Und ich mag Dich auch genau so, wie Du jetzt bist. Verstehst Du, dass es keinen, wirklich keinen Grund gibt, an Dir selbst zu zweifeln?"</p><p>Sie war zutiefst gerührt von seinen Worten. "Noch nie... hat jemand so etwas zu mir gesagt...", war alles, was sie heraus bekam.</p><p>"Ich werde immer absolut ehrlich zu Dir sein.", antwortete er und legte seine Hand auf ihren Hinterkopf. "Ich erinnere mich an Dich wie Du damals warst... Und ich weiß, dass diese Person noch in Dir drin steckt."</p><p>Er wartete, was sie tun würde. Er machte nicht den ersten Schritt. Er ging absolut behutsam mit ihr um und Fiora hatte mit einem Mal das Gefühl, dass sie vor Zuneigung zu ihm zerbersten würde.</p><p>Im nächsten Moment beugte sie sich nach vorne und küsste ihn.<br/>
<br/>
/<br/>
<br/>
Jay war im ersten Augenblick wie erstarrt, als sie ihn tatsächlich küsste. Doch dann genoss er das Gefühl ihr nahe zu sein und er zog sie an sich. Der Kuss war unglaublich, sein gesamter Körper schien darauf zu reagieren und eine Gänsehaut überkam ihn.</p><p>Als sie sich wieder von ihm löste, blickte er in ihre Augen und sie musterte ihn ebenfalls. Ihre Augen hatten ihn schon immer fasziniert. Sie waren leicht katzenförmig und ihre Iris war von einem dunklen Rand umgeben, der das grün und braun ihrer Augenfarbe besonders zum Leuchten brachte. Er lächelte leicht als ihm bewusst wurde, dass er sie gerade anstarrte.</p><p>"Ich bin überrascht...", sagte er außer Atem.</p><p>"Ich ebenfalls.", sie lächelte und senkte den Kopf.</p><p>Er bemerkte, wie es in ihrem Kopf wieder begann zu arbeiten und dass sie unsicher war. Er beschloss, die Situation aufzulockern.</p><p>"Was denkst Du, haben wir uns jetzt eine Pizza verdient?"</p><p>Sie lachte leise. "Du denkst jetzt ans Essen?"</p><p>"Ich denke,", begann er. "dass das... gerade wundervoll war. Und ich denke ans Essen weil ich mich davon abhalten will, Dich gleich wieder zu küssen."</p><p>Ohne zu antworten kam sie näher und ihre Lippen berührten sich erneut...<br/>
<br/>
/<br/>
<br/>
"Schmeckt es Dir?", fragte er und grinste sie an.</p><p>Sie saßen am Küchentisch und teilten sich letztendlich doch noch eine Pizza.</p><p>"Ja.", sie lächelte und senkte den Kopf. Er wandte kaum den Blick von ihr und flirtete so offensichtlich, dass sie vor Scham am liebsten im Boden versunken wäre. "Bitte hör auf, mich so anzusehen.", sagte sie und musste lachen, als er eine Unschuldsminde aufsetzte.<br/>
Er wischte sich den Mund mit einer Serviette ab. "In Ordnung, dann treffen wir eine Vereinbarung, okay? Du sagst mir, wenn ich zu weit gehe."</p><p>„Nein... ich will nicht, dass Du Dich wegen mir verstellen musst."</p><p>Er griff über die Tischplatte und nahm ihre Hand. "Dann wirst Du es wohl ertragen müssen, dass ich Dich gerne ansehe.", er lächelte triumphierend und blickte ihr wieder tief in die Augen.</p><p>Sie lachte. "Bist Du Dir sicher, dass das nicht so was wie ein verdrehtes Stockholm-Syndrom ist?", fragte sie.</p><p>„Weißt Du überhaupt, was das Stockholm-Syndrom ist?", er lehnte sich zurück und nahm einen Schluck Cola.</p><p>„Ja, natürlich! Du weißt was ich meine! Vielleicht täuscht Dich Dein Beschützerinstinkt oder so was?"</p><p>"Hatte ich Dir gerade erklärt, dass ich Dir seit der High School hinterher trauere? Wie viele Seelenbeichten willst Du denn noch von mir hören?", fragte er scherzhaft.</p><p>Sie beschloss, sich auf das Spiel einzulassen. Sie kniff ein Auge zu und tat so, als würde sie darüber nachdenken. "Eine?"</p><p>„Mhm...", er dachte kurz nach und fuhr sich mit der Zunge über die Lippen. "Als wir uns wiedergesehen haben, hast Du mich ganz schön abblitzen lassen. Ich dachte, Du magst mich nicht mehr.", er zog die Augenbrauen hoch, weil er auf ihre Antwort gespannt war.</p><p>„Nenne mir einen Menschen, der Dich nicht mag!", ging sie einer Antwort aus dem Weg und lächelte.</p><p>„Ich kenne einen ganzen Haufen... zum Beispiel im Stateville Gefängnis."</p><p>„Das kann ich mir vorstellen...", sie lachte leise und biss von ihrer Pizza ab.</p><p>"Ich mag das hier.", sagte er plötzlich.</p><p>Sie blinzelte. „Und was ist das hier gerade?"</p><p>„Das hier... das sind zwei alte Freunde in Gammelklamotten, die endlich entdeckt haben, dass sie etwas füreinander empfinden."</p><p>Sie stützte ihr Kinn auf der Hand ab und lächelte. "Ich mag das hier ebenfalls."<br/>
<br/>
/<br/>
<br/>
Als sie am nächsten Morgen aufwachte fühlte Fiora sofort, wie die Anspannung zurück kehrte. Es war, als wäre der letzte Abend ein Traum gewesen. Und nun holte sie die Realität mit grausamer Geschwindigkeit wieder ein.</p><p>Sie hatten den weiteren Abend zusammen auf der Couch verbracht, einen alten Film eingeschaltet. Irgendwann war Jay eingeschlafen. Fiora hatte ihm die Decke über gelegt und ihn im Wohnzimmer zurück gelassen. Sie war ins Schlafzimmer gegangen, doch noch bevor sie eingeschlafen war, war er ebenfalls hinüber gekommen. Er hatte sich wie selbstverständlich neben sie gelegt. Nur Sekunden später war er wieder weg gedriftet, während sie mit pochendem Herzen im Halbdunkeln neben ihm gelegen hatte und seine entspannten Züge studiert hatte.</p><p>"Bereit?", fragte er, nachdem sie einen letzten Schluck Kaffee getrunken hatten und im Flur standen, um die Wohnung zu verlassen.</p><p>"Hoffen wir, dass dieser Albtraum heute ein Ende findet.", antwortete sie.</p><p>Er öffnete die Tür und sie machten sich auf den Weg zur Tiefgarage. Unten angekommen, gingen sie auf Jays Wagen zu. Es war noch früh, es war niemand außer ihnen hier unten. Sie trat noch einmal zu ihm heran, bevor sie den Wagen erreichten.</p><p>"Es wird alles gut werden.", sagte sie. "Ich weiß, ihr passt alle auf."</p><p>Sein Gesichtsausdruck blieb ernst, doch er umschloss ihre Hüfte und zog sie an sich. Sie küsste ihn und hätte noch ewig in diesem Moment verharren können. Ein Geräusch lenkte sie jedoch ab und sie beide fuhren erschrocken auseinander. Fiora erkannte eine maskierte Person, die hinter einem der geparkten Autos hervor trat.</p><p>Der Schock fuhr so tief in ihre Glieder, dass sie für eine Sekunde wie gelähmt war. Jay zog seine Waffe und sie schrie panisch auf, als ein surrendes Geräusch, gefolgt von einem lang gezogenen Klicken erklang. Jay ging neben ihr zu Boden, sein Körper verkrampfte sich und er stöhnte gequält auf, während er begann, zu zittern. Dann blieb er regungslos liegen. Fiora starrte ihn entsetzt an, dann erst realisierte sie, dass der Maskierte einen Taser abgefeuert hatte. Dessen Dioden hatten sich in Jays Brust gebohrt und ihn so außer Gefecht gesetzt.</p><p>Sie blickte wieder auf und sah, wie der Mann auf sie zu kam. Instinktiv wollte sie weglaufen, doch sie würde Jay nicht einfach so zurück lassen. Sie erkannte, dass seine Waffe nur wenige Zentimeter neben seiner zur Faust geballten Hand auf dem Boden lag. Sie fiel auf die Knie und griff danach, doch in diesem Moment war der Angreifer bereits bei ihr. Er packte sie an den Haaren und am Handgelenk. Sein Griff war so fest, dass sie die Waffe loslassen musste und sie schrie unter Schmerzen auf. Die Pistole landete geräuschvoll auf dem Betonboden und schlitterte außer Reichweite.</p><p>Mit einem Ruck zog er ihren Kopf nach hinten, sodass sie schließlich schmerzhaft auf den Rücken gepresst wurde. Im nächsten Moment traf sie ein Schlag ins Gesicht. Benommen blieb sie liegen und sie rechnete damit, dass ein nächster Schlag folgen würde. Doch der Mann hatte sich wieder abgewandt und beugte sich nun über Jay, der sich inzwischen wieder regte und versuchte, sich aufzurichten. Der Schock des Tasers musste etwas nachgelassen haben.</p><p>Fiora drehte sich schwerfällig auf die Seite. Ihr Kopf pochte und schmerzte wie verrückt. Ihr war schwindlig, doch sie musste sehen ob Jay es schaffte, den Angreifer zu überwältigen. Der Mann trat brutal auf ihn ein, noch bevor er richtig hoch gekommen war. Dann ging der Maskierte dazu über, ihn immer wieder ins Gesicht zu schlagen, selbst als Jay bereits bewusstlos geworden war.</p><p>„Aufhören!", schrie sie panisch und voller Angst.</p><p>"Maul halten!", er drehte sich zu ihr und trat ihr ohne Vorwarnung mit der Schuhspitze in den Bauch.</p><p>Fiora krümmte sich zusammen, als der Schmerz ihren gesamten Körper durchfuhr. Ihr Magen verkrampfte sich und sie schnappte nach Luft. Sie hustete und sie spürte, dass sie sich fast übergeben musste. Dann wurde sie am Arm gepackt und mit geschleift. Der Maskierte zog sie zu einem Auto, ließ sie kurz los und öffnete den Kofferraum. Fiora spürte, wie er ihren Oberkörper umfasste und sie hoch zog. Sie kam auf die Füße und versuchte, sich gegen ihn zu stemmen. Wenn er es schaffte, sie in den Kofferraum zu bekommen...</p><p>"Chicago Police! Keine Bewegung!", hallte plötzlich eine Stimme durch die Tiefgarage.</p><p>Sie fühlte, wie der Angreifer nun einen Arm um ihren Hals legte und sie an sich presste. Mit einem Mal spürte sie etwas an ihrer Kehle und es wurde ihr bewusst, dass der Kerl ein Messer gezogen haben musste. Er presste das Metall gegen ihre Haut und drückte fest auf. Sie wagte kaum, zu atmen und sie versuchte sich aufrecht zu halten, obwohl ihr Magen sich noch immer schmerzhaft zusammen zog.</p><p>"Werfen Sie die Waffe weg und heben Sie die Hände über den Kopf!", befahl die Stimme und Fiora erkannte im Augenwinkel, dass sich zwei Polizisten mit gezogenen Waffen näherten. "Sofort!"</p><p>Der Mann drückte die Klinge noch etwas mehr auf. Fiora konnte fühlen, wie das Messer in ihre Haut eindrang und wie eine warme Flüssigkeit ihren Hals benetzte. Sie verzog das Gesicht und blickte zu den Polizisten. In diesem Moment zerriss ein Schuss die Luft und der Mann ließ sie plötzlich ruckartig los, während er durch die Wucht der Kugel nach hinten geschleudert wurde. Sie zuckte zusammen. Das Messer fiel klappernd zu Boden und Fiora fühlte im gleichen Augenblick, wie ihre Beine nachgaben. Im nächsten Moment sank sie auf die Knie.</p><p>Sofort war einer der Polizisten bei ihr und sie spürte, wie er eine Hand auf ihren Hals drückte. Der zweite Polizist beugte sich über den Angreifer und zog ihn etwas weg, außer Sichtweite für sie. Sie blickte wieder zu dem Officer, der bei ihr war. Er sagte etwas zu ihr, doch sie konnte in diesem Moment nichts hören außer das Rauschen ihres Blutes in den Ohren und ihren eigenen Herzschlag. Dann wanderte ihr Blick zu Jay, der noch immer regungslos neben seinem Wagen lag.</p><p>"Gehen Sie zu ihm!", stieß sie benommen hervor und endlich kam sie wieder richtig zu Sinnen.</p><p>"Können Sie atmen? Pressen Sie Ihre Hand auf die Wunde!", rief der Officer, der sie eindringlich anblickte. "Fest drücken!"</p><p>Sie nickte, nahm den Arm hoch und der Polizist führte ihre Hand zu der Stelle, wo sie sie platzieren sollte. Endlich ging der Officer hinüber zu Jay und fühlte seinen Puls. In dem Moment, als der Polizist ihn berührte kam er wieder zu sich und Fioras Herz machte einen Satz vor Erleichterung. Sie kämpfte sich auf die Füße und sie schaffte es mit einigen schwankenden Schritten, bei ihm zu sein. Neben ihm fiel sie wieder auf die Knie und beugte sich über ihn. Vorsichtig legte sie ihre freie Hand auf seine Schulter. Er blinzelte und verzog das Gesicht vor Schmerzen, das mehrere Platzwunden und blutunterlaufene Stellen aufwies. Es brach ihr fast das Herz, ihn so zu sehen. Noch benommen blickte er sie an, während der Officer eine Meldung über sein Funkgerät absetzte und einen Krankenwagen, sowie Verstärkung anforderte.<br/>
<br/>
/<br/>
<br/>
- Fortsetzung folgt - </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>/<br/><br/>"Ich spreche noch einmal mit dem Arzt und dann können Sie gehen.", sagte die Schwester zu Fiora, nachdem sie noch einmal die Wunde an ihrem Hals versorgt hatte.</p>
<p>"Danke.", antwortete sie und blickte der jungen Frau nach.</p>
<p>Als die Schwester nach draußen getreten war, erschien Jay im Türrahmen. Fiora ließ sich vom Bett gleiten und ging auf ihn zu. "Wie geht es Dir?", fragte sie und musterte ihn besorgt. Sie hatte ihn nicht mehr gesehen, nachdem der Krankenwagen sie beide hier abgeliefert hatte. Die größeren Platzwunden in seinem Gesicht hatte man mit Butterfly-Pflastern versehen.</p>
<p>"Mir geht es gut.", antwortete er und sah sie prüfend an. "Wie geht es Dir?" Vorsichtig fuhr er mit den Fingerkuppen über das Pflaster, das die Wunde an ihrem Hals bedeckte.</p>
<p>"Der Schnitt ist genäht worden, ansonsten nur ein paar blaue Flecke.", sagte sie.</p>
<p>"Ich fasse es nicht, dass uns der Kerl aufgelauert hat."</p>
<p>"Aber das war nicht Woods.", sagte Fiora. "Der Mann war kleiner."</p>
<p>Jay stimmte ihr zu, indem er nickte. "Voight hat mich angerufen. Die Schusswunde des Kerls wurde versorgt und er wurde bereits zur Befragung aufs Revier gebracht. Sie werden raus kriegen, was das zu bedeuten hatte."</p>
<p>"Können wir zum Revier fahren und bei der Befragung dabei sein?"</p>
<p>"Sobald Du hier raus darfst, fahren wir hin.", sagte er und senkte den Blick. "Wenn er es geschafft hätte, Dich ins Auto zu bekommen..."</p>
<p>"Zum Glück waren die Beamten da.", sagte sie und legte eine Hand auf seinen Arm, um ihn zu beruhigen. "Wie konnten sie überhaupt etwas davon bemerken?"</p>
<p>"Platt...", sagte Jay. "Sie hatte mitbekommen, dass ich Dich mit zu mir nach Hause genommen habe. Sie hat eine Streife abbestellt, die mein Wohnhaus überwacht hat. Ich wusste selbst nichts davon."</p>
<p>"Die Adlermutter...", wiederholte sie seine vorherige Bezeichnung und er lächelte kurz. "Wir haben ihr wahrscheinlich unser Leben zu verdanken."</p>
<p>Er nickte zustimmend, bevor er sie in eine Umarmung zog. Sie legte vorsichtig ihre Arme um ihn da sie vermutete, dass er durch die Tritte und Schläge des Unbekannten noch heftige Schmerzen haben musste. Erst als die Schwester in das Zimmer zurück kehrte, trennten sie sich voneinander.<br/><br/>/<br/>"Hey, wie geht es euch?", fragte Alvin Olinsky leise, als sie in den Raum traten, der sich neben einer der Verhörzellen befand. Er musterte sie mitfühlend.</p>
<p>Jay klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. "Wir sind okay, Al. Was gibt es Neues?"</p>
<p>Durch den Einwegspiegel konnte man in den Verhörraum sehen. Seargent Voight und Adam Ruzek befanden sich dort mit dem Angreifer. Fiora betrachtete den Mann mit einer Mischung aus Angst und Abscheu. Er sah vollkommen durchschnittlich aus. Etwas schmächtig, blond, blaue Augen. Was trieb einen Menschen nur an, so etwas zu tun?</p>
<p>"Sein Name ist Walter Anderson.", berichtete Detective Olinsky. "Er wohnt nicht weit von hier entfernt, muss das Revier ausgekundschaftet haben. Wahrscheinlich hat er gesehen wie ihr beide gestern zusammen raus seid. Er muss euch gefolgt sein."</p>
<p>"Aber, warum?", fragte Fiora.</p>
<p>"Hank hat ihm ganz schön zugesetzt. Nach einer Weile hat er zugegeben, dass er in einem Forum angemeldet ist.", der ältere Detective blickte sie zögernd an. „Üble Geschichte."</p>
<p>"Al?", Jay trat etwas näher heran. "Sprechen wir hier über etwas im Darknet?"</p>
<p>Er nickte. "Ein Forum, in dem Verrückte über die Taten von Serienmördern diskutieren, sie bewundern und ihnen sogar nachahmen. Woods hat dort eine ganz eigene Gefolgschaft."</p>
<p>Fiora blickte den Detective ungläubig an. Sie konnte nicht glauben, was sie gerade hörte.</p>
<p>"Kevin hat die Seite bereits gecheckt.", fuhr Olinsky fort. „Es gibt dort einen neueren Aufruf von Woods an seine Anhänger... wer ihm Fiora bringt darf dabei sein, wenn er das beendet, was er angefangen hat."</p>
<p>Fiora spürte, wie ihr Herz einen Schlag aussetzte. Noch bevor sie etwas sagen konnte, ging Jay neben ihr wortwörtlich in die Luft.</p>
<p>"Dabei sein?", stieß er zornig hervor, noch bevor Fiora die Worte richtig realisiert hatte. Er stürmte aus dem Raum in den Flur und riss die Tür zu der Verhörzelle auf.</p>
<p>Sie erschrak über seinen plötzlichen Ausbruch und sie beobachtete mit offenem Mund durch den Spiegel, was weiter geschah. Mit zwei Schritten war Jay bei Anderson und packte ihn am Kragen. Er zerrte ihn vom Stuhl hoch und drängte ihn gegen die nächstgelegene Wand. Einen Arm presste er gegen seinen Hals und schnürte ihm so die Luft ab. Aufgewühlt verfolgte Fiora die Geschehnisse.</p>
<p>"Du kranker Bastard!", er umfasste Andersons Kinn mit einer Hand und drückte zu. Seine Finger gruben sich in dessen Wange, der Gefangene wand sich und presste die Augen zu. In der nächsten Sekunde waren Seargent Voight und Ruzek bei Jay. Sie packten seine Arme. Gemeinsam zogen sie ihn weg von Anderson und nach draußen, zurück in den Flur.<br/>Fiora war geschockt. Sie trat ebenfalls aus dem Zimmer, gefolgt von Detective Olinsky. Voight und Ruzek ließen Jay wieder los und platzierten sich vor ihm. Jay war noch immer rasend vor Wut.</p>
<p>"Was soll das werden?", fuhr Voight ihn an. "Sie halten sich zurück, Halstead! Noch einmal so eine Sache und Sie sind raus aus der Einheit!" Jay funkelte ihn aufgebracht an, sein Blick wanderte immer wieder von Voight zu der Tür der Verhörzelle. Er blieb jedoch stehen. "Ruzek, Al, ihr bringt ihn und Fiora in mein Büro. Sofort!", ordnete der Seargent wütend an.</p>
<p>Fiora konnte sehen, wie sehr es in Jay arbeitete, doch er befolgte den Befehl seines Vorgesetzten und drehte sich um. Ruzek wollte seinen Arm nehmen, doch er riss ihn weg und setzte sich eigenständig in Bewegung. Mit großen Augen blickte Fiora ihm nach. So hatte sie ihn noch nie gesehen. Detective Olinsky legte ihr eine Hand auf den Rücken und schob sie sanft nach vorne.</p>
<p>"Kommen Sie.", sagte er. "Er beruhigt sich gleich wieder... Alles gut."</p>
<p>Also mussten seine Kollegen ihn bereits öfter so erlebt haben... Fiora schluckte und näherte sich dem anderen Raum mit einer Mischung aus Angst und Zurückhaltung. Sie hatte keine Ahnung wie sie mit Jay umgehen sollte, wenn er sich so benahm.<br/>Im Büro angekommen, stützte Jay sich gerade an Voights Stuhllehne ab und hatte allen den Rücken zugewandt. Als sie jedoch das Büro betrat, wandte er den Kopf um. Er sah noch immer unfassbar wütend aus, doch im nächsten Moment blickte er beschämt zu Boden. Er atmete durch. Kurz darauf richtete er sich wieder auf und drehte sich zu ihnen.</p>
<p>"Tut mir leid, Leute.", sagte er, während er die Ärmel seines Sweatshirts hoch schob und dann Fiora entschuldigend ansah.</p>
<p>"Ich verstehe Dich, Mann. Ich hätte dem Drecksack ebenfalls gerne eine verpasst.", sagte Ruzek. "Was für eine kranke Scheiße..."</p>
<p>Sie verschränkte die Arme vor dem Oberkörper. Jay kam zu ihr hinüber. "Alles in Ordnung?", fragte sie leise und blickte ihn besorgt an.</p>
<p>Er nickte nur und drückte kurz ihre Hand, bevor er sich gegen den Türrahmen lehnte. Fiora dachte über Detective Olinskys Worte nach, die Jays Ausbruch ursprünglich verursacht hatten. Dieses Internetforum...</p>
<p>Es machte ihr Angst, dass es da draußen Menschen gab, die Woods behilflich waren. Menschen, die wahrscheinlich alles über ihre Entführung wussten, weil Woods sich damit vor ihnen gebrüstet hatte. Diese Menschen erfreuten sich an ihrem Leiden...</p>
<p>"Fiora, ich weiß, das ist schlimm.", sagte Olinsky, der sie aufmerksam beobachtet und ihre Gedanken erraten haben musste. "Aber jetzt, da wir davon wissen, können wir dagegen vorgehen." Er wandte sich Adam zu. „Wie viele Anhänger hat Woods dort, in diesem Forum?"</p>
<p>Noch bevor Ruzek antworten konnte, stürmte Seargent Voight an ihnen vorbei in den Raum.</p>
<p>"Ruzek, Al, raus mit euch.", sagte er, während er zu seinem Bürostuhl ging und sich setzte. "Halstead, Fiora. Wir reden. Jetzt."</p>
<p>Die beiden Detectives verließen den Raum und schlossen die Tür hinter sich, während Jay und Fiora auf den beiden Stühlen vor dem Schreibtisch Platz nahmen.</p>
<p>"Das war gerade eine richtig beschissene Aktion, Halstead!", rief Voight wütend. "Ich bin es leid, Sie immer wieder im Zaum zu halten!"</p>
<p>Fiora zuckte zusammen und blickte besorgt hinüber zu Jay.</p>
<p>"Es wird nicht wieder vorkommen, Seargent.", antwortete er.</p>
<p>"Wir beide wissen, dass das Bullshit ist! Sie kennen die Regeln, halten Sie sich verdammt noch mal daran!"</p>
<p>Jay nickte kurz und senkte den Blick.</p>
<p>"Ich bin mir sicher Ihre Aktion hatte damit zu tun, dass Al Ihnen berichtet hat, was wir von Anderson erfahren haben.", fuhr Voight lautstark fort, dann jedoch atmete er durch und senkte etwas die Stimme. "Der Überfall heute Morgen kam überraschend für uns alle. Sind Sie beide in Ordnung?"</p>
<p>"Ja, Sir.", sagte Fiora und Voight blickte sie nun an.</p>
<p>"Dieser Kerl da drinnen war bereit, Sie gemeinsam mit Woods zu töten. Wir werden heraus finden, wer noch alles in diesem Forum angemeldet ist und wir werden diese Leute unschädlich machen. Die Special Vicitms Unit sitzt bereits dran. Aber das wird etwas Zeit brauchen."</p>
<p>"Wie soll es jetzt weiter gehen?", fragte Fiora.</p>
<p>"Erst mal Schutzhaft für Sie. Wir suchen weiter nach Woods.", sagte er kurz angebunden.</p>
<p>"Nein. Das geht nicht.", antwortete sie. "Wenn er jetzt noch mehr Helfer hat, dann werden Sie ihn nicht finden. Er kann überall bei diesen Anhängern unter schlüpfen!"</p>
<p>"Was ist mit Anderson? Er muss doch einen Kontakt zu Woods gehabt haben, wenn er versucht hat, sie zu entführen?", fragte Jay.</p>
<p>"Der Kontakt fand bislang offenbar nur über das Forum statt.", sagte Voight nach einem Moment. "Da wir Andersons Zugangsdaten erhalten haben und Woods nicht weiß, dass wir ihn erwischt haben, werden wir selbstverständlich eine falsche Übergabe mit Woods vereinbaren. Aber Sie beide werden nicht dabei sein."</p>
<p>Fiora begriff, dass der Seargent sie zunächst nicht in ihre Pläne hatte einweihen wollen, um sie fern von der Übergabe zu halten.</p>
<p>"Sir?", Jay blickte ihn verwundert an.</p>
<p>"Ich kann nicht riskieren, dass Sie noch einmal die Fassung verlieren."</p>
<p>"Das werde ich nicht, Seargent.", antwortete er.</p>
<p>"Moment.", unterbrach Fiora die Beiden. "Es geht nicht, dass Sie jemand Anderen zu der Übergabe schicken. Woods ist sehr vorsichtig, Seargent. Und er lässt sich nicht täuschen. Glauben Sie mir, ich habe alles versucht damals... ich habe alles versucht.", für einen kurzen Moment drifteten ihre Gedanken ab, doch dann riss sie sich wieder zusammen. "Er wird sich nicht zeigen, wenn ich nicht da bin. Er wird mich sehen wollen. Und ich bin immer noch bereit dazu."</p>
<p>"Fiora, nein.", sagte Jay. Sie griff zu ihm hinüber und legte ihm eine Hand auf den Arm.</p>
<p>Voight blickte sie beide nachdenklich an und schwieg. "Okay, wir machen eine fingierte Übergabe.", beschloss er schließlich.</p>
<p>"Wenn Sie das machen,", sagte Jay nachdrücklich. "dann muss ich dabei sein, Searge. Ich muss!", seine Stimme zitterte.</p>
<p>Der Ältere musterte ihn mit versteinerter Mine und er ließ sich Zeit. Jay blickte zu Fiora hinüber und war sichtlich nervös.</p>
<p>"Na schön.", stimmte Voight endlich zu. "Aber Sie befolgen absolut meine Befehle, verstehen wir uns?"</p>
<p>Jay nickte. "Ja, absolut."</p>
<p>"Dann lassen Sie uns darüber sprechen, wie das ablaufen soll."</p>
<p>"Wir stellen den Kontakt her, schicken jemanden mit Fiora zum Treffpunkt und sobald Woods auftaucht, greifen wir ihn uns.", sagte Jay. "Ich werde das mit ihr zusammen machen."</p>
<p>"Das geht nicht, Halstead. Sehen Sie sich Ihr Gesicht an. Und dieser Idiot Anderson hat in dem Forum ein Profilbild hinterlegt, auf dem er größtenteils zu sehen ist. Woods weiß also in etwa, wie er aussieht."</p>
<p>"Sie geht nicht mit ihm da raus!", stieß Jay aufgebracht hervor.</p>
<p>"Natürlich nicht.", antwortete der Seargent. "Sie haben Anderson gesehen. Wem sieht er verdammt ähnlich?"</p>
<p>Jay dachte kurz nach. "Sean Roman.", er zog erstaunt die Augenbrauen hoch. "Sie wollen, dass Roman das macht?"</p>
<p>"Er ist ein guter Cop."</p>
<p>"Er ist kein Undercover-Agent."</p>
<p>"Er kriegt das schon hin. Und wir werden da sein. Wir kriegen das Schwein."<br/><br/>/<br/><br/>Jay war nicht begeistert, dass Fiora noch immer darauf bestand persönlich bei der Übergabe dabei zu sein. Es passte ihm nicht, dass nur Roman bei ihr sein würde und dass er selbst weit entfernt sein würde. Zu weit, um sofort eingreifen zu können, falls etwas schief lief. Aber ihm war auch bewusst, dass er Voights Anweisungen ab sofort genauestens befolgen musste. Er hatte einen Punkt überschritten und er wusste, dass Voight ernst machen würde, wenn er noch einen Fehler beging.</p>
<p>"Halstead, ich möchte noch einen Moment mit Ihnen alleine sprechen.", sagte der Seargent.</p>
<p>Fiora erhob sich und verließ den Raum, nachdem sie ihn noch einmal besorgt angesehen hatte. Jay blickte ihr nach und wandte sich dann wieder Voight zu.</p>
<p>"Sie haben mich belogen.", sagte Voight gerade heraus. "Sie hatten gesagt, Sie haben keine Affäre mit ihr."</p>
<p>"Es ist... ich habe Sie nicht belogen. Es ist gestern Abend passiert, Sir.", antwortete er.</p>
<p>Es war ihm unangenehm, seine Gefühle vor dem Seargent zuzugeben.</p>
<p>"Seien Sie einfach vorsichtig und befolgen Sie ab sofort meine Befehle, verstanden? Lassen Sie Roman seine Arbeit machen. Funken Sie ihm nicht rein."</p>
<p>Er nickte. "Absolut, Searge. Ich werde Sie nicht enttäuschen."</p>
<p>"Gut, gehen Sie.", sagte Voight und Jay erhob sich. Er ging zur Tür und trat nach draußen, wo er erst einmal durchatmete.<br/><br/>/<br/><br/>Kurz darauf versammelten sich alle im Büro um Kevin Atwaters Schreibtisch. Er hatte das Internetforum auf seinem Bildschirm aufgerufen und war unter Andersons Account eingeloggt. Kurz zuvor hatten sie eine Nachricht, die für Woods bestimmt war, ausgearbeitet und gepostet. Sie warteten darauf, dass er reagierte.</p>
<p>"Was hast Du noch alles gefunden?", fragte Antonio Dawson.</p>
<p>"Die älteren Unterhaltungen in dem Forum sind bereits gelöscht worden. Die von der Unit arbeiten daran, sie wiederherzustellen.", antwortete Kevin.</p>
<p>Ruzek hielt ein Blatt in der Hand. "Das hier hat Anderson kürzlich geschrieben...", er las von dem Papier ab. "Wenn ich die Schlampe erwische, bringe ich sie Dir so verpackt, wie Du es gerne hast..."</p>
<p>Alle Blicke wanderten mit einem Mal zu Fiora und Ruzek schloss verärgert die Augen. Er hatte offenbar nicht darüber nachgedacht, was er da gerade sagte.<br/>In diesem Moment nahm es Fiora die Luft und sie spürte, wie ihr schlecht wurde. Sie schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund und rannte los. Sie lief in das Pausenzimmer und beugte sich über das Spülbecken. Im nächsten Moment würgte sie, doch ihr Magen war vollkommen leer. Erin war nach einigen Sekunden bei ihr und legte ihr eine Hand auf den Rücken.</p>
<p>"Tut mir leid! Tut mir so leid...", sagte Fiora, sobald sie wieder atmen konnte. Sie wischte sich mit der Hand über den Mund. "Ich hätte es nicht mehr in die Toilette geschafft."</p>
<p>"Hey, alles gut.", sagte Erin mitfühlend. "Mir tut es leid. Ruzek ist ein Idiot."</p>
<p>Jay kam in diesem Moment dazu und Fiora drehte schnell den Hahn auf. Sie spülte das Becken aus und ließ etwas Wasser in ihre Handfläche laufen. Dann trank einige Schlucke, um ihren Magen wieder zu beruhigen. Sie richtete sich vorsichtig auf und Erin stützte sie etwas. Fiora nickte ihr dankbar zu. "Es geht schon wieder, danke.", ihr Blick wanderte an den Beiden vorbei in den Büroraum.</p>
<p>Alle starrten sie noch immer an. Dann kam Jay auf sie zu. Er war sichtlich besorgt und er nickte Erin kurz zu. Darauf hin verließ diese den Raum. Er schloss die Tür hinter ihr und kam näher.</p>
<p>"Das nimmt Dich zu sehr mit...", sagte er ernst. "Es ist zu heftig."</p>
<p>Sie stützte die Hände auf ihren Hüften ab und blickte ihn verzweifelt an. "Ich muss es machen, Jay. Es wird sonst niemals aufhören. Wer weiß, wie viele Verrückte Woods noch auf mich oder auf andere hetzen wird. Irgendwann kommt er selbst, wenn wir ihn nicht kriegen. Wenn wir nicht mehr mit ihm rechnen... Ich kann so nicht weiter leben.", mit einem Mal übermannten sie die Tränen und sie schluchzte auf.</p>
<p>Sofort war Jay bei ihr und zog sie an sich. Sie klammerte sich an ihn und für einen Moment schienen sie sich gegenseitig Halt zu geben. Dann ließ er sie wieder los, zog sie zur Couch und somit außer Sichtweite für die Anderen. Sie setzten sich und sie atmete durch, während sie die Tränen weg wischte.</p>
<p>"Egal was der Kerl da geschrieben hat, was immer er gemeint hat, das kommt nicht in Frage.", sagte er.</p>
<p>Sie atmete durch und schluckte. "Es ist... es ist erniedrigend, dass sie es wissen... es hat mit einem Mal die Erinnerung zurück gebracht und..."</p>
<p>"Kannst Du es mir erzählen?", fragte er leise.</p>
<p>Sie zögerte und zog die laufende Nase hoch. Außer mit ihrer Therapeutin hatte sie bisher mit niemandem über die genauen Details gesprochen. Die Polizeipsychologin, mit der sie damals zuerst gesprochen hatte, hatte auf ihren Wunsch dafür gesorgt, dass dieser Teil der Akten verschlossen wurde und somit den Detectives nur auf Anfrage zur Verfügung stehen würde. Offenbar hatten die Beamten diese Informationen noch nicht angefordert.<br/>Aber sie war sich sicher, wenn sie die gelöschten Nachrichten in dem Internetforum wiederherstellen konnten, hatte Woods sowieso dort alles preisgegeben und seine Anhänger hatten sich daran ergötzt... Sie wusste, sie konnte sich nicht länger vor diesem Teil ihrer Vergangenheit verstecken. Sie atmete erneut tief ein und aus, bevor sie begann zu sprechen.</p>
<p>"Meine Therapeutin hat die ganzen Dinge die Woods getan hat, mit mir durch gesprochen. Sie sagte, er wollte die absolute Kontrolle über mich gewinnen. Er wollte dominant sein. Er hat versucht, mich zu demütigen und meinen Geist zu brechen... Aber vorher hat er dafür gesorgt, dass ich ihm körperlich völlig ausgeliefert war."</p>
<p>Jay blickte sie lediglich mit einem undeutbaren Gesichtsausdruck an und griff wortlos nach ihrer Hand. Sie schloss die Augen. Sie wusste nicht ob sie es schaffen würde, ihm die ganze Wahrheit zu sagen. Aber hatte sie eine Wahl? Wenn sie Andersons Prahlerei vor Woods tatsächlich umsetzen wollten um die Übergabe echt aussehen zu lassen, dann musste sie ihm gegenüber alles von ihrer Entführung preisgeben.</p>
<p>"Bei Dir und den beiden anderen Opfern hat man viele Hämatome und Fesselungsmale gefunden.", sagte Jay nun vorsichtig.</p>
<p>Sie senkte den Kopf und fasste sich an den Hals wo sie das Pflaster spürte, das sie an den Überfall am Morgen erinnerte. Sie wusste, sie musste sich überwinden damit so etwas nicht wieder geschehen würde. Nicht ihr, aber auch nicht anderen.</p>
<p>"Woods steht darauf, einen zu fesseln. Es sei eine alte, japanische Kunst, hatte er immer wieder gesagt. Es war schrecklich...", berichtete sie schließlich mit zitternder Stimme. "Je nachdem, was er gerade machen wollte, er konnte einen entsprechend... ruhig stellen. Er benutzte ein paar Mal eine Art Geschirr. Ich fühlte mich wie ein... ein Tier, das...", ihre Stimme brach ab und sie atmete schneller, als sich ihre Gedanken in der Erinnerung verloren.</p>
<p>Jay zog sie wieder an sich und sie verbarg das Gesicht in seiner Halsbeuge. "Auf keinen Fall.", flüsterte er in ihr Ohr. "Das machen wir auf keinen Fall..." Sie lehnte sich etwas zurück und blickte ihn wieder an. Er hatte nun ebenfalls Tränen in den Augen. "Gott, ich bin so wütend auf dieses Schwein.", presste er hervor. "Ich wünschte, sie würden mich noch mal zu Anderson lassen. Ich würde ihn umbringen."</p>
<p>Auch sie hatte Mühe die Tränen zurück zu halten und sie legte beide Hände in seinen Nacken. Mit Verzweiflung blickten sie sich wortlos in die Augen. "Sie bekommen, was sie verdienen.", sagte Fiora dann. Er nickte nur. "Müssen wir es den anderen erzählen?", fragte sie.</p>
<p>"Ich gehe zu Voight und sage ihm, dass was auch immer Anderson meint, keine Option ist. Er vertraut mir, er wird nicht nachfragen."</p>
<p>Fiora spürte, wie sich etwas Erleichterung in ihr ausbreitete. "Und dieser Officer Roman?", fragte sie.</p>
<p>"Voight hat recht. Er ist ein guter Cop. Er weiß, was er tut."</p>
<p>"Und Du? Wo wirst Du sein?"</p>
<p>"Ich vermute Voight will, dass ich mit der Langwaffe auf Woods ziele. Auch wenn ich gerne näher dran wäre..."</p>
<p>"Du meinst, Du bist ein Scharfschütze?", fragte sie überrascht nach.</p>
<p>"Militärausbildung.", gab er nur zurück.</p>
<p>"Du wirst Woods im Auge behalten?"</p>
<p>"Wenn ich ihn im Sucher habe werde ich abdrücken, sobald er auch nur eine falsche Bewegung macht."</p>
<p>Sie beugte sich nach vorne und gab ihm einen sanften Kuss auf die Lippen. "Du bist großartig.", sagte sie. "Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich das Glück haben würde, so jemanden wie Dich in meinem Leben zu haben." Sie wusste nicht wann sie wieder die Gelegenheit bekommen würde so intim mit ihm zu sprechen, also hatte sie beschlossen absolut offen zu sein.</p>
<p>Er schwieg und sah sie nur an. Dann küsste er sie, dieses Mal stürmischer. Seine Zunge drängte in ihren Mund und sie gab sich dem Gefühl hin, das er in ihr auslöste. Für diesen einen Moment wurden alle Gedanken und Ängste nach hinten gedrängt und sie spürte nur ihn. Seine Nähe, seine Berührungen.</p>
<p>Als er sich wieder von ihr löste wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie ihn nie wieder verlieren wollte...<br/><br/>/<br/><br/>Jay saß an seinem Schreibtisch und dachte über Fioras Worte nach, nachdem sie zu Seargent Voight in dessen Büro gerufen worden war. Er bekam langsam eine vage Vorstellung davon, was Woods ihr tatsächlich alles angetan hatte und es machte ihn krank.</p>
<p>"Leute!", rief Kevin plötzlich und Jay blickte auf. "Special Vicitims hat endlich einen Teil der Chatverläufe wiederhergestellt!"</p>
<p>Sie alle erhoben sich und versammelten sich um Kevins Bildschirm. Jay las über die ersten drei Beiträge und wandte sich dann angewidert ab. Wie diese Kerle über Fiora und die anderen beiden Opfer redeten, über Frauen allgemein, ließ ihm die Galle aufsteigen. Er wusste nicht, ob er sich den Rest der Nachrichten ansehen konnte. Er würde vorerst darauf vertrauen, was seine Kollegen zusammen trugen.</p>
<p>"Woah, Moment mal, die IP-Adressen... seht euch das an.", sagte Antonio in diesem Moment. "Ist das nicht die Adresse von Parker? Hier sieht man, von wo sich die Mitglieder eingeloggt haben."</p>
<p>Jay ging zu ihm und blickte wieder auf den Bildschirm. Neben dem Forum hatte Kevin ein weiteres Fenster geöffnet, das eine e-mail der Special Victims Unit anzeigte, die die IP-Adressen mit der Wohnadresse der Mitglieder des Forums auflistete. Der Login war schon etwas länger her, aber Antonio hatte recht.</p>
<p>"Es ist die Adresse.", bestätigte er. "Parker und Anderson sind also beide Mitglieder in dem selben Forum. Woods hat seit seiner Flucht ebenfalls einen Zugang angelegt. Wir müssen raus finden, von wo aus die Beiden momentan ihre Nachrichten absetzen!"</p>
<p>"Die von der Unit haben bereits Leute raus geschickt, um die User aufzusuchen.", sagte Kevin.</p>
<p>"Sie werden jetzt keinen Privatzugang mehr verwenden.", gab Erin zu bedenken. "Die gehen in Internetcafes oder loggen sich mit Wegwerfhandys in offene Netzwerke ein."</p>
<p>"Dann werden wir ihnen so auch nicht auf die Schliche kommen.", sagte Adam. "Die sind seit der Flucht von Woods mit Sicherheit verdammt vorsichtig."</p>
<p>Jay verzog das Gesicht und wandte sich wieder ab. Es lief also tatsächlich alles auf diese verdammte Übergabe hin.<br/><br/>/<br/><br/>"Fiora, das ist Patrol Officer Sean Roman.", sagte Seargent Voight.</p>
<p>Ein etwas unsicher aussehender, junger Mann in Uniform trat in Voights Büro. Er sah Anderson tatsächlich sehr ähnlich. Fiora hatte ihn schon mehrfach unten beim Empfang gesehen. Er war jedoch erst kürzlich in das 21. Revier versetzt worden. Er war Kim Burgess, einer jungen Streifenpolizistin als Partner zugeteilt worden. Fiora kannte Kim inzwischen etwas besser und sie mochte sie wirklich gerne. Sie hoffte, dass die Beiden gut miteinander zurecht kamen. Er trat zu ihr und reichte ihr die Hand.</p>
<p>"Miss Hillsen, es tut mir sehr leid was Sie gerade durchmachen müssen.", sagte er, während er sie mitfühlend anblickte.</p>
<p>"Danke.", antwortete sie und lächelte schwach. "Bitte, nennen Sie mich Fiora."</p>
<p>Er nickte. "Ich bin Sean. Ich werde alles dafür tun, damit Ihnen nichts passiert."</p>
<p>"Man hat Sie also bereits über alles in Kenntnis gesetzt?", fragte Voight.</p>
<p>Der Polizeibeamte nickte. "Ja, Sir. Ich bin bereit."</p>
<p>"Gut, sobald wir eine Reaktion von Woods erhalten, fangen wir mit den Vorbereitungen an."</p>
<p>Sean wendete sich wieder Fiora zu. "Ich möchte dass Sie wissen, egal wie das Ganze ablaufen wird, ich werde Ihnen nicht weh tun."</p>
<p>Sie nickte während sie spürte, wie sich ihr Herzschlag wieder beschleunigte. Sie blickte durch die Glasscheibe des Büros hinaus, wo Jay an seinem Schreibtisch saß. Sie schluckte bei dem Gedanken daran, was sie und der Officer bald würden tun müssen. Sie wusste, dass Jay dort sein würde, dass er über sie wachen würde. Aber er würde trotzdem nicht wirklich bei ihr sein...</p>
<p>"Wissen wir schon, wie Woods sich die Übergabe vorstellt?", fragte Sean in diesem Moment und Fiora lenkte ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf das Gespräch.</p>
<p>"Wir haben noch keine Antwort von ihm. Aber wir werden uns etwas einfallen lassen, um es echt aussehen zu lassen.", sagte Voight. Fiora blickte ihn besorgt an. "Nur für den Schein.", fügte er hinzu.</p>
<p>Fiora trat kurz nach Officer Roman aus Voights Büro und Jay ging ihr entgegen.</p>
<p>"Alles gut?", fragte er und sie nickte.</p>
<p>„Wirst Du mit Roman zurecht kommen?"</p>
<p>„Natürlich.", sie lächelte kurz.</p>
<p>Jay sah ihr an, wie angespannt sie war. Dennoch musste er ihr sagen, was sie heraus gefunden hatten.</p>
<p>"Wir haben inzwischen Zugriff auf die gelöschten Chatverläufe erhalten.", informierte er sie.</p>
<p>Sie blickte ihn verunsichert an. "Ist es schlimm?"</p>
<p>"Ich habe nicht viel gelesen... aber ja.", gab er offen zu. "Ich konnte nicht weiter lesen."</p>
<p>Sie fuhr sich über die Stirn und schloss kurz die Augen. "Ich weiß gerade nicht, was ich denken soll... soll ich mir das ansehen?"</p>
<p>"Hey.", er nahm sie in den Arm. "Nein. Du und ich, wir werden das nicht lesen. Die anderen haben das im Griff, okay?"</p>
<p>Sie nickte vorsichtig und er ließ sie wieder los. Sie hätten ihr natürlich auch verschweigen können was sie heraus gefunden hatten, doch das wäre ihr gegenüber nicht fair gewesen. Er ging zurück zu seinem Schreibtisch und sie folgte ihm.</p>
<p>"Woah, okay!", rief Kevin plötzlich aufgeregt. "Woods hat geantwortet!"</p>
<p>Alle gingen zu seinem Schreibtisch hinüber, um einen Blick auf den Bildschirm zu werfen. Nur Fiora blieb etwas zurück und wartete mit klopfendem Herzen, was die anderen sagen würden.</p>
<p>"Er hat zugestimmt.", sagte Antonio, während er den Kopf hob und sie ansah. "Morgen früh. 6 Uhr."</p>
<p>Mit einem Mal kroch die Angst wieder in ihr hoch. Sie warf Jay einen kurzen Blick zu, dann drehte sich um und ging in den Flur. Sie wollte zu den Toiletten, um nur für einige Minuten alleine zu sein. Natürlich lief Jay ihr nach.</p>
<p>"Fi?"</p>
<p>"Ist schon gut.", sagte sie und drehte sich zu ihm um. "Ich brauche nur ein paar Minuten. Ein paar Minuten alleine... Entschuldige."</p>
<p>"Alles gut.", sagte er. "Geh."</p>
<p>Sie wandte sich wieder um. Nach wenigen Metern hatte sie die Toilettenräume erreicht, ging in eine der Kabinen und verriegelte sie. Sie ließ sich zu Boden sinken und umarmte ihre Knie mit den Armen. Sie hatte gewusst, was auf sie zukommen würde. Aber jetzt wo es feststand, nahm es sie doch mehr mit, als sie sich selbst bislang eingestehen wollte. Am nächsten Morgen würde sie also tatsächlich Woods gegenüber treten. Um sechs Uhr würde sie ihrem Albtraum wieder ins Gesicht sehen müssen...</p>
<p>Alles was in den letzten Tagen geschehen war, kam ihr mit einem Mal so unwirklich vor. Sie dachte an Jay. Wie hatte sich ihr Leben nur so schnell um 180 Grad wenden können? Plötzlich war jemand in ihr Leben getreten, der sich um sie sorgte - und sie sich um ihn... Er reagierte tatsächlich unglaublich emotional auf alles, was sie betraf. Was würde passieren, wenn morgen etwas schief laufen würde? Sie wollte nicht, dass er sich noch mehr Sorgen oder womöglich Vorwürfe machen würde...<br/>Sie atmete tief durch und versuchte, ihren Herzschlag zu beruhigen und das beklemmende Gefühl in ihrer Brust los zu werden, während sich die Sorge um ihn immer weiter in ihr ausbreitete.</p>
<p>"Fiora?", hörte sie plötzlich Erins Stimme.</p>
<p>Sie drückte sich hoch, ignorierte die Schmerzen durch den Angriff von Anderson, kam wieder auf die Beine und entriegelte die Tür. Schnell trat sie nach draußen. Erin sah sie prüfend an, sagte jedoch nichts weiter.</p>
<p>"Soll ich wieder mitkommen?", fragte Fiora.</p>
<p>Der Detective schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich wollte nur sehen, ob ich etwas für Dich tun kann?"</p>
<p>"Keine Angst, ich werde keinen Rückzieher machen.", antwortete sie.</p>
<p>"Das vermutet hier niemand.", gab sie zurück. "Aber wir alle machen uns Sorgen um Dich. Wirst Du das wirklich durchstehen?"</p>
<p>Fiora nickte. Sie und Erin hatten sich bei ihren Zusammentreffen immer gut verstanden und sie war froh, dass sie in diesem Moment anstelle von Jay herein gekommen war.</p>
<p>"Ich mache mir Sorgen um Jay.", sagte sie nun zögernd, unsicher, ob sie sich ihr anvertrauen sollte. Dann jedoch beschloss sie, weiter zu sprechen. "Wenn mir etwas zustoßen sollte, dann musst Du Dich um ihn kümmern. Ihr alle. Bitte..."</p>
<p>Erin legte eine Hand auf ihren Arm. "Es wird nichts passieren. Alles wird gut gehen und dann sitzt Woods wieder hinter Gittern."</p>
<p>"Ich hoffe es natürlich.", sagte sie. "Aber falls etwas schief gehen sollte, dann sag ihm bitte, dass ich ihm für alles unglaublich dankbar bin. Kannst Du das für mich machen?"</p>
<p>Die junge Frau nickte und zog sie schließlich in eine kurze Umarmung. "Alles wird gut. Es wird keinen Grund dafür geben.", sagte sie, nachdem sie sich wieder getrennt hatten. Sie blickte ihr fest in die Augen und Fiora nickte. Dann begleitete sie Erin wieder nach draußen.<br/><br/>/<br/><br/>"Wir gehen es noch einmal durch.", Seargent Voight stand vor einem Memoboard, an das sie einige Stadtpläne geheftet hatten.</p>
<p>Fiora saß auf Jays Schreibtischstuhl, während er vorne auf der Kante des Schreibtischs Platz genommen hatte.</p>
<p>"Ich fahre gegen sechs Uhr zum Treffpunkt am Arrigo Park.", begann Sean Roman. "Ich gehe mit Fiora zum Brunnen am Columbus Memorial."</p>
<p>"Halstead und Al, Sie beide sind auf einem Dach in der Loomis Street... hier.", er zeigte auf einen Plan. "Wir anderen sind mit den Wagen in der Nähe. Erin und Antonio gehen etwas entfernt im Park spazieren. Sobald Woods sich blicken lässt, greifen wir zu. Wir müssen lediglich dafür sorgen, dass er bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht bemerkt, dass wir da sind."</p>
<p>"Wir statten Romans Wagen und Fiora mit Trackern aus, nur für alle Fälle.", sagte Ruzek.</p>
<p>"Okay, gehen Sie rüber und klären Sie das.", ordnete Seargent Voight an. "Wir treffen uns alle wieder hier, um vier Uhr heute Nacht. Wir müssen früh genug vor Ort sein, damit er uns nicht auf die Schliche kommt."</p>
<p>Die Detectives begannen ihre Sachen zusammen zu suchen, um sich auf den Heimweg zu machen. Jay stand auf und kam zu Fiora. Er beugte sich herunter und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr.</p>
<p>"Wir bleiben heute Nacht hier. Komm in ein paar Minuten in das erste Verhörzimmer."</p>
<p>Sie runzelte die Stirn und blickte ihm nach, während er sich entfernte.</p>
<p>"Bis später.", verabschiedete Erin sich. "Versuche, ein paar Minuten Schlaf ab zu bekommen."</p>
<p>"Mal sehen. Du auch.", Fiora nickte ihr zu.</p>
<p>Nach wenigen Minuten hatte sich der Raum geleert und lediglich Seargent Voight saß noch in seinem Büro. Fiora stand auf, ging zur offenen Tür und klopfte an den Türrahmen. Er blickte auf. "Sir, ich wollte mich bei Ihnen bedanken.", sagte sie.</p>
<p>"Wofür?", gab er zurück.</p>
<p>"Dass Sie Jay nicht von der Aktion ausgeschlossen haben. Es hätte ihn fertig gemacht."</p>
<p>"Ich bin nicht begeistert, wie Halstead mit der ganzen Sache umgeht. Deshalb habe ich eine Bitte an Sie... Nach dieser Sache hier, wenn wir diese Schweine weg gesperrt haben und Woods wieder in seiner Zelle sitzt, dann will ich Sie wieder da unten in Ihrem Büro wissen, okay? Ich brauche Halstead mit klarem Kopf bei der Arbeit."</p>
<p>Überrascht blickte sie ihn an. "Ja, natürlich. Sir, ich..."</p>
<p>"Sehen Sie, Fiora... ich habe nichts dagegen, dass Sie beide ein Paar sind. Sie sind beide erwachsen. Ich verlange lediglich, dass Sie Arbeit und Privates trennen, okay? Und jetzt gehen Sie zu ihm, versuchen Sie sich abzulenken und etwas Schlaf heute Nacht zu bekommen. Morgen wird ein anstrengender Tag."</p>
<p>"Ja, danke Seargent.", sie drehte sich um. Mit einem unguten Gefühl machte sie sich auf den Weg zu der Verhörzelle, so wie Jay gesagt hatte.</p>
<p>Als sie an dem Nebenraum vorbei kam konnte sie durch den Spiegel sehen, was er da drinnen trieb. Er hatte den Snackautomaten regelrecht geplündert, Chips, Schokoriegel, zwei Sandwiches und Getränke für sie beide organisiert. Unwillkürlich musste sie lächeln und sie betrachtete ihn noch einen Moment lang, bevor sie zu ihm hinüber ging.</p>
<p>"Also... das soll meine Henkersmahlzeit sein?", fragte sie, als sie herein trat.</p>
<p>Er blickte sie mit großen Augen an. "Du bist unmöglich!"</p>
<p>"Dummer Scherz, ich weiß.", sie legte den Kopf schief und ging auf ihn zu. "Nein... das ist klasse. Wirklich klasse... Wo hast Du das alles her?"</p>
<p>"Automat im Erdgeschoss und Automat im Keller. Beide haben so ihre Spezialitäten...", antwortete er.</p>
<p>"Das sehe ich... Sandwiches und Cheetos. Perfekt."</p>
<p>"Setz Dich.", er zeigte auf einen der Stühle. "Willkommen im romantischsten Restaurant von ganz Chicago."</p>
<p>Obwohl sie sich kurz zuvor noch schlecht gefühlt hatte, musste sie lachen und sie folgte seiner Einladung. Sie nahm auf einem Stuhl Platz und er setzte sich ihr gegenüber. Er musterte sie und lehnte sich zurück.</p>
<p>"Wie fühlst Du Dich?"</p>
<p>"Wenn Du da bist, gut.", antwortete sie ehrlich. "Ansonsten... ich bin aufgeregt."</p>
<p>"Verständlich... morgen Abend um diese Zeit haben wir das alles hoffentlich hinter uns."</p>
<p>Sie nickte und wünschte sich, dass es bereits so weit wäre. "Musstest Du so etwas auch schon mal machen?", fragte sie. "Was Roman jetzt tut?"</p>
<p>"Das nicht, aber ich war mal in einer ganz ähnlichen Situation, wie Du."</p>
<p>Sie richtete sich auf und lehnte sich auf den Tisch. "Wie bitte?", fragte sie überrascht.</p>
<p>"Ja... das Ganze ist nicht in den Akten gelandet. Deshalb bitte kein Wort darüber verlieren."</p>
<p>"Jay, was ist da passiert? Wurdest Du verletzt?"</p>
<p>"Nein.", er winkte ab. "So ein Kerl hatte ein Kopfgeld auf mich ausgesetzt, weil ich seinen Bruder bei einem Einsatz erschossen hatte. Es ist noch nicht lange her."</p>
<p>"Ein... Kopfgeld?", sie hatte in den Monaten seitdem sie hier arbeitete schon so einiges an Berichten in die Finger bekommen, doch noch nie so etwas.</p>
<p>"Chicago kann tough sein... Damit wir den Auftragsmörder der den Auftrag angenommen hatte mich auszuschalten, ausfindig machen konnten, haben wir ebenfalls eine Übergabe vereinbart. Es ist gut gegangen, wir haben ihn gefasst."</p>
<p>Sie konnte hören, dass er es herunter spielte, dass er ihr nicht alles sagte. "Mein Gott, ich weiß so wenig über Deine Arbeit.", sagte sie. "Das macht mir Angst."</p>
<p>"Hey,", er griff über den Tisch und nahm ihre Hand. "das sind absolute Ausnahmen. Ich kann auf mich aufpassen, keine Sorge. Und außerdem, Voight wacht über uns."</p>
<p>"Ja, das tut er.", sagte sie, beschloss aber, ihm nichts von ihrer Unterhaltung mit dem Seargent zu erzählen. Stattdessen blickte sie ihm fest in die Augen. "Ich will dass Du weißt, dass Du mit mir über solche Dinge reden kannst. Wenn etwas bei der Arbeit passiert oder Dich etwas beschäftigt, dann sag es mir."</p>
<p>Er zog seine Hand zurück, senkte den Blick und nahm einen Schluck von dem Getränk, das vor ihm stand. Erst dann sah er sie wieder an. "Okay.", unruhig wippte er auf dem Stuhl herum. "Danke."</p>
<p>"Jay?"</p>
<p>"Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das kann... darüber reden.", mit einem Mal lag eine Verletzlichkeit in seinem Blick. "Ich mache diese Sachen immer mit mir aus, wenn irgendwas schief läuft oder etwas Schlimmes passiert."</p>
<p>Fiora wurde bewusst, dass sie offenbar an eine seiner Grenzen gestoßen war. Sie erhob sich vom Stuhl, ging um den Tisch herum und ging neben ihm in die Hocke. Er drehte den Kopf und blickte zu ihr hinunter.</p>
<p>"Du entscheidest, was Du mir erzählen willst oder kannst.", sagte sie sanft. "Ich wollte nur, dass Du weißt, dass ich da bin. Ich werde Dich nicht drängen. Ich denke, da sind wir uns ganz schön ähnlich...", sie lächelte leicht und er nickte kurz. Sie erhob sich wieder und strich ihm über den Rücken. "Okay, jetzt haben wir uns aber definitiv ein paar Cheetos verdient, oder?"</p>
<p>Sie ging hinter seinem Stuhl vorbei und er beobachtete, wie sie sich wieder setzte. Für einige Sekunden schwiegen sie und er wich ihrem Blick aus. Fiora begann zu hoffen, dass sie ihm nicht zu Nahe getreten war. Sie wusste wirklich verdammt wenig über diese Seite von Jay.</p>
<p>"Hast Du schon mal Cheetos auf ein Sandwich gelegt?", fragte er dann jedoch in diesem Moment. Er begann, seine kleine Tüte zu öffnen.</p>
<p>Fiora blickte erleichtert auf. "Nein, Du?"</p>
<p>"Klar! Los, versuch es!", forderte er sie auf.</p>
<p>"Voight ist endlich gegangen.", sagte Jay, während er im Türrahmen stand. "Sollen wir rüber zur Couch?"</p>
<p>Sie folgte ihm durch das Büro in Richtung Pausenzimmer. Nun lagen nur noch wenige Stunden vor ihnen, bis die geplante Aktion stattfinden würde. Er setzte sich und klopfte auf sein Bein. "Komm, Du kannst Dich hinlegen."</p>
<p>Sie setzte sich neben ihn und schüttelte den Kopf. Sie lehnte sich lediglich leicht gegen ihn und atmete durch. Sie würde heute Nacht ganz sicher kein Auge zu tun. Er legte den Arm um sie und zog sie etwas fester an sich.</p>
<p>"Das Warten ist ätzend.", murmelte er. "Aber es geht vorbei..."</p>
<p>Sie schloss für ein paar Sekunden ihre Augen. Sie fühlte sich erschöpft, aber ihm ging es sicher nicht anders...<br/><br/>/<br/><br/>Jay hielt Fiora in seinem Arm und er bemerkte, wie sich ihre Atmung langsam entspannte. Er erkannte schließlich, dass sie eingeschlafen sein musste. Er lächelte leicht und lehnte seinen Kopf gegen den ihren. Er war müde, aber es gingen ihm zu viele Gedanken durch den Kopf. Er wollte versuchen, die Nacht über wach zu bleiben, es blieb sowieso nicht mehr viel Zeit, bevor es losgehen würde.</p>
<p>Er dachte darüber nach, was die Kollegen ihm berichtet hatten. Sie hatten weitere Details über die drei Entführungen aus dem Forum erhalten und alles was sie ihm berichtet hatten, hatte ihn so unglaublich wütend gemacht, dass er Woods bei der morgigen Übergabe am liebsten sofort erschießen würde, sobald er in dem Sucher seiner Waffe auftauchen würde. Aber das war natürlich keine Option. Sie hatten ihre Vorschriften und er würde auf Voights Anweisungen hören müssen. Er war froh, dass Al mit ihm auf dem Dach sein würde. Der ältere Detective hatte stets eine beruhigende Wirkung auf ihn und schien zu verstehen, was er gerade durchmachte.</p>
<p>Jay atmete durch und schloss ebenfalls für einen Augenblick die Augen.<br/><br/>/<br/><br/>"Jay? Fiora?", sie beide schreckten auf, als sie eine Stimme wahrnahmen. Im nächsten Moment erkannte Fiora, dass es Erin war, die vor ihnen stand.</p>
<p>"Es ist halb vier... ich bin gerade gekommen.", sagte diese leise. "Ihr müsst aufstehen."</p>
<p>Fiora blinzelte und richtete sich auf. Sie mussten beide trotz allem eingeschlafen sein. Jay war zur Seite gekippt und sie hatte mehr oder weniger auf ihm gelegen. Auch er kam langsam hoch.</p>
<p>"Wir sind wach.", sagte er und fuhr sich übers Gesicht.</p>
<p>"Okay, am Besten geht ihr euch etwas frisch machen, die anderen werden auch gleich hier auftauchen.", sagte Erin und Fiora erhob sich von der Couch. "Bist Du bereit?", fragte sie sie.</p>
<p>Sie blickte sie nur an und verzog das Gesicht. "Nicht wirklich."</p>
<p>"Bald ist es überstanden.", antwortete Erin und dann wandte sie sich an Jay. "Los, beweg Deinen Hintern, Halstead!"</p>
<p>Er erhob sich ebenfalls von der Couch und zusammen gingen sie in Richtung der Toilettenräume.</p>
<p>"Man merkt fast nicht, dass sie von Voight groß gezogen wurde, oder?", murmelte Jay auf dem Weg. Dann stoppte er vor der Tür, die zur Herrentoilette führte. Er wandte sich ihr zu. "Wir alle und ganz besonders ich, werden heute auf Dich aufpassen. Es wird alles gut gehen."</p>
<p>"Danke.", sie lächelte kurz, drehte sich um und ging in die Damentoilette. Drin angekommen atmete sie tief durch und sie versuchte, ihre innere Unruhe zu bändigen. Sie musste sich jetzt auf das konzentrieren, was vor ihr lag.</p>
<p>Nachdem sie die dringendsten menschlichen Bedürfnisse erledigt hatte, ging sie zum Waschbecken und blickte in den Spiegel. Der blaue Fleck durch den Schlag den Anderson ihr am Vortag versetzt hatte, hatte sich verfärbt und ihr rechter Kieferbereich war nun lila und blau unterlaufen. Sie überlegte, dass sie im schlimmsten Fall die Nacht bei diesem Monster hätte verbringen müssen und bereits wahrscheinlich Gott weiß was durchlitten haben würde. Sie machte sich etwas frisch und ging dann wieder nach draußen, wo Jay bereits wartete.<br/><br/>/<br/><br/>"Zieh das hier an.", Erin reichte ihr einen zerknitterten, blauen Rollkragenpullover, den sie wahrscheinlich im Fundbüro organisiert hatte. "Der verdeckt den Schnitt an Deinem Hals. Nicht, dass Woods gleich misstrauisch wird."</p>
<p>"Ja, gut.", Fiora nahm ihr das Kleidungsstück ab, zog ihr Oberteil aus und stülpte sich den Pullover über.</p>
<p>Sie befanden sich im Umkleideraum der Beamten und Erin hatte sich angeboten, ihr bei den Vorbereitungen zu helfen. Als Fiora den Kopf durch die Halsöffnung des Pullovers steckte, erhaschte sie kurz noch Erins erschrockenen Blick, bevor diese sich umdrehte.</p>
<p>Sie hatte die Narben gesehen. Fiora selbst hatte sich nie an den Anblick gewöhnen können und sie konnte sich vorstellen, wie dieser auf andere wirken musste.</p>
<p>Erin räusperte sich und wandte sich ihr wieder zu. "Leg diese Halskette um. Im Anhänger ist ein Sender versteckt, mit dem wir Deine Position bestimmen können. Steck sie unter den Pullover." Sie tat, was sie gesagt hatte. "Mach die Haare auf. Mach sie etwas durcheinander. Deinen Gürtel. Gib ihn mir."</p>
<p>Fiora entfernte das Haargummi und Erin nahm es an sich. Sie fuhr mit den Händen durch ihr Haar, löste dann die Gürtelschnalle und reichte ihr den Gürtel. Sie wartete, ob Erin noch weitere Anweisungen hatte.</p>
<p>"Gut.", sagte diese. "Hast Du noch was in den Hosentaschen?"</p>
<p>Fiora griff in die Jeans und reichte ihr ihr Handy. "Das war´s...", sagte sie und Erin nickte.</p>
<p>"Das war´s.", wiederholte diese. "Und jetzt holen wir uns das Schwein, okay?"</p>
<p>Erin packte Fioras Sachen in eine kleine Tasche und verließ den Raum. Fiora zögerte noch einen Augenblick, bevor sie ihr folgte. Sie ging ins Büro, wo bereits alle auf sie warteten. Sean war nun ebenfalls in Zivilkleidung erschienen und wirkte gleich ganz anders, als in Uniform.</p>
<p>"Okay, gehen wir nach unten.", sagte Voight und sie setzten sich in Bewegung.</p>
<p>In der Halle auf der Rückseite des Gebäudes, stand ein Wagen bereit. Die Beamten gingen in einen kleineren Raum, um die benötigten Waffen und Munition zu holen. Sean blieb mit Fiora zurück.</p>
<p>"Wird es gehen?", fragte er und blickte sie prüfend an.</p>
<p>"Ja, natürlich...", antwortete sie leise.</p>
<p>"Wie ich gestern gesagt habe, ich werde Ihnen nicht weh tun. Spielen Sie einfach mit, auch wenn ich etwas grob werden muss."</p>
<p>"Es klingt so einfach, wie Sie das sagen.", sie lächelte schwach.</p>
<p>"Ich fühle mich wirklich furchtbar in meiner Rolle, bitte glauben Sie mir. Ich verabscheue Typen wie Anderson und Woods zutiefst.", sagte er noch schnell, bevor die übrigen nach und nach wieder in die Halle kamen.</p>
<p>"Okay. Alle wissen, wo sie hin zu fahren haben... Roman, Sie fahren einen kleinen Umweg über Andersons Wohnadresse, damit wir vor Ihnen da sind und damit Sie aus der richtigen Richtung kommen.", fasste Seargent Voight nochmals zusammen.</p>
<p>Jay, nun in schwarzer Kleidung und wie die anderen mit schusssicherer Weste gekleidet, trat noch einmal zu ihr. In der Hand hielt er ein paar Handschellen. Sie schluckte und blickte ihn fragend an.</p>
<p>"Keine Angst. Die sind bearbeitet. Wenn etwas passieren sollte, zieh einmal fest daran, dann geben sie nach und Du bist frei.", erklärte er ihr und blickte ihr tief in die Augen. "Geh kein Risiko ein. Erin und Antonio sind in der Nähe, Roman hat eine Waffe bei sich. Al und ich passen die ganze Zeit auf..."</p>
<p>Sie nickte lediglich und nahm ihm die Handschellen ab. Es widerstrebte ihr, sie anzulegen. Aber Anderson hätte in jedem Fall ebenfalls etwas benutzt, um sie unter Kontrolle zu halten. Mit einem klammen Gefühl im Magen befestigte sie sie vor ihrem Körper.</p>
<p>Jay zog sie noch einmal kurz an sich, dann brachte er sie zu dem bereit stehenden Wagen. Er öffnete die Beifahrertür und sie nahm Platz. Sean stieg ebenfalls ein und wartete bis auch die anderen zu ihren Autos gegangen waren, bevor er den Motor startete und los fuhr.</p>
<p>Fiora blickte in den dämmernden Morgenhimmel, als sie aus der Halle heraus fuhren. Sie schickte ein kurzes Gebet nach oben und bat Gott darum, sie alle zu beschützen und ihnen die Kraft zu geben, dies alles durchzustehen...<br/><br/>/<br/><br/></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>/<br/><br/>"Da vorne ist es.", sagte Sean. "Ich stelle den Wagen ab, gehe um das Fahrzeug herum und Sie bleiben sitzen, okay?"</p><p>"Gut.", sagte Fiora lediglich. Ihr Herz raste und ihr war übel. Jetzt gab es kein zurück mehr.<br/>"Alles wird gut.", sagte er und zog das Lenkrad nach rechts, um auf einen freien Parkplatz einzuscheren.</p><p>Sobald der Wagen stand riss er die Fahrertür auf, ging schnell um das Auto herum und öffnete die Beifahrertür. Er nahm ihren Arm und zog sie unsanft nach draußen. Fiora stolperte gegen ihn und er umfasste ihren Oberarm.<br/>Er schob sie ein paar Schritte vor sich her, bis sie sich von dem Wagen entfernt hatten. Dann blieb er stehen und sah sich um. Auch Fiora blickte sich ängstlich um. Ob Woods schon da war? Ob er sie bereits beobachtete?<br/>Sean ging neben sie, legte einen Arm um ihre Schultern und hielt mit der anderen Hand ihren Arm fest, während sie weiter gingen. Sie näherten sich einem Platz, auf dem sich ein Brunnen befand.</p><p>"Komm schon!", herrschte Sean sie an. Er zog sie plötzlich nach links und wieder stolperte sie. "Hier stehen bleiben!" Sie hatten den Brunnen nun erreicht und er stoppte. Er platzierte sich hinter ihr, vergrub eine Hand in der Rückseite des Pullovers und hielt sie so fest. "Keinen Ton, sonst weißt Du, was passiert...", drohte er ihr und er sah sich um.</p><p>Fiora konnte ihr Zittern inzwischen nicht mehr kontrollieren und ihr Blick schweifte unablässig über die Bäume in der Umgebung. Etwas weiter entfernt konnte sie zwei Personen ausmachen, die einen Weg entlang schlenderten. Wahrscheinlich waren das Erin und Antonio. Für Fioras Geschmack waren die beiden etwas zu weit entfernt um schnell bei ihnen zu sein, falls es nötig wurde.</p><p>Plötzlich trat links von ihnen ein Mann aus der Dämmerung. Fiora wandte den Kopf in seine Richtung und sie hatte das Gefühl, dass ihr in jedem Moment die Beine weg knicken würden. Sean jedoch, hielt sie fest in seinem Griff. Der Mann der auf sie zu kam, war allderings nicht Woods...</p><p>Jay blickte durch den Sucher seiner Waffe und nahm eine Bewegung zwischen den Bäumen war. Im nächsten Moment hatte er einen Mann ausfindig gemacht und er zielte auf dessen Kopf. Er glaubte kaum, wer zu dem Treffen erschienen war und er fluchte innerlich... Er betätigte das Funkgerät.</p><p>"Searge, das ist Marc Campell, der Fahrer des Lieferwagens der den Unfall verursacht hat, der zu Woods Flucht führte.", informierte er die anderen. "Er steckt offenbar ebenfalls in der Sache mit drin."</p><p>"Verstanden.", gab Voight zurück. "Wir warten, ob Woods ebenfalls auftaucht. Sie haben Schussfreigabe, sobald es brenzlig wird. Aber der Kerl muss vernehmungsfähig bleiben, verstanden?"</p><p>"Verstanden.", gab Jay zurück und er konzentrierte sich wieder auf das Geschehen.</p><p>"Da ist noch eine weitere Person zwischen den Bäumen...", sagte Al, der ebenfalls durch den Sucher seiner Langwaffe blickte.</p><p>"Behalte Du den im Auge, ich habe Campell.", sagte Jay.</p><p>"Anderson?", rief der Unbekannte und blieb etwas weiter entfernt stehen.</p><p>"Wo ist Woods?", fragte Sean. "Ich sollte ihn hier treffen, keinen Mittelsmann."</p><p>Woods Fotos waren nach seiner Verhaftung damals durch sämtliche Medien gegangen. Anderson würde also wissen, wie er aussah. Der Mann der nun aufgetaucht war, war viel schmächtiger, wirkte schlaksig und war etwas älter.</p><p>"Kleine Planänderung.", sagte dieser. „Er hat mich geschickt, um die Schlampe abzuholen."</p><p>"Das war so nicht vereinbart.", entgegnete Sean. „Ich werde sie nur an Woods persönlich übergeben."</p><p>"Er hat gesagt, er ist Dir dankbar. Er schickt Dir ein exklusives Video, sobald wir sie erledigt haben.", antwortete der Mann.</p><p>"Nein.", gab Sean bestimmt zurück. "Er soll sein Versprechen einlösen und mich dabei sein lassen! Sonst werde ich selbst weiter meinen Spaß mit ihr haben!"</p><p>Der Mann sah ihn kalt an, dann wanderte sein Blick zu Fiora. Sie hatte mit einem Mal das Gefühl, dass sie nicht mehr atmen konnte. Diese Art von Blick kannte sie nur zu gut... dieser Kerl war vom selben Schlag, wie Woods.</p><p>"Sie gehört ihm, ich dachte das sei klar. Gib sie mir.", sagte der Unbekannte und zog plötzlich eine Waffe. Fiora zuckte zusammen, doch Sean blieb absolut ruhig und hielt sie weiter fest. Der Unbekannte zielte auf seinen Kopf. "Das war keine Bitte."</p><p>"Unser Deal war anders.", wiederholte Sean nachdrücklich.</p><p>"Das war keine Bitte...", wiederholte der Mann drohend und er spannte nun den Hahn der Waffe.</p><p>Alles in Fiora spannte sich an und sie befürchtete, dass der Kerl jeden Moment abdrücken und Sean eine Kugel in den Kopf schießen würde. Sie blickte sich ängstlich um und sie erkannte, dass Erin und Antonio sich bereits mit gezogenen Waffen hinter dem Unbekannten näherten.</p><p>In diesem Moment hörte sie ein surrendes Geräusch und ein Ploppen. Der Unbekannte krümmte sich und die Waffe fiel ihm aus der Hand. Während er in sich zusammen sank, riss Sean Fiora nach hinten und brachte sie so hinter sich, in Sicherheit.</p><p>Dann griff er nach seiner eigenen Waffe und stürzte zu dem Mann, der inzwischen stöhnend am Boden lag. Mit einem Stoß durch seinen Fuß kickte Sean die Waffe des Verletzten außer Reichweite, beugte sich über ihn, platzierte sein Knie auf dessen Brust und hielt ihm seine eigene Pistole vors Gesicht.</p><p>"Chicago Police!", stieß er hervor. "Keine Bewegung."</p><p>Fiora stand mit offenem Mund einige Schritte entfernt und starrte geschockt auf den Mann, der am Oberarm und an der Hüfte blutete. Er war jedoch noch bei Bewusstsein.</p><p>Im nächsten Augenblick waren Erin und Antonio bei ihnen und auch Voight näherte sich nun. Erin stürmte zu Fiora, legte ihren Arm um sie und führte sie einige Schritte weg.<br/>Voight und Antonio eilten zu Sean, um ihn zu unterstützen. Sie legten dem Unbekannten Handschellen an, obwohl dieser vor Schmerzen aufschrie.</p><p>"Es ist vorbei.", redete Erin auf sie ein, während sie sie noch etwas weiter weg brachte und dann schnell die Handschellen bei ihr entfernte. "Du hast es geschafft."</p><p>Sie blickte sich um. Wo war Jay? Er war nicht bei den anderen. "Wo ist er?", fragte sie und Erin wusste sofort, wen sie meinte.</p><p>"Er verfolgt mit Al eine weitere Person. Sie vermuten, es ist Woods.", sagte sie zu ihr. "Jemand hat sich etwas weiter entfernt versteckt gehalten und ist weg gerannt. Sie konnten es vom Dach aus sehen. Er hat es gerade über Funk durch gegeben, Ruzek ist auch los, sie kriegen ihn. Du hast das sehr gut gemacht..."</p><p>"Nein... Es war alles umsonst...", sagte sie, während ihr Tränen in die Augen schossen. "Woods wird wieder entkommen!"</p><p>"Nein. Sie kriegen ihn schon.", antwortete Erin und nickte ihr versichernd zu. "Alles in Ordnung? Bist Du verletzt?"</p><p>Sie schüttelte den Kopf und beobachtete über ihre Schulter hinweg, wie Voight, Sean und Antonio den Verletzten hoch hievten und zu einem der Wagen schleppten.</p><p>"Rufen sie keinen Krankenwagen?", fragte sie.</p><p>"Er kommt erst mal in den Käfig zur Befragung. Er ist offenbar nicht schwer verletzt. Wenn er ausgepackt hat, wird er ärztlich versorgt.", erklärte Erin. "Komm, setzen wir uns in meinen Wagen."</p><p>Fiora folgte ihr auf wackligen Beinen, während ihr tausend Gedanken durch den Kopf schossen. Sie war mit einem Mal völlig erschöpft und sie konnte noch gar nicht realisieren, dass für den Moment tatsächlich alles vorbei war. Erin führte sie zur Beifahrertür und sie stieg ein.</p><p>"Wir können über Funk hören, ob die anderen Woods erwischt haben.", fuhr Erin fort. "Ich fahre Dich erst mal zum Revier, dort kannst Du Dich etwas erholen. Okay?"</p><p>Fiora nickte nur und schnallte sich mit zitternden Händen an. Erin startete den Wagen und sie fuhren los. Nachdem sie die Straße am Arrigo Park verlassen hatten, bog sie in die South Loomis Street ab.</p><p>Als sie die Arthington Street passierten, registrierte Fiora im Augenwinkel einen Wagen. Sie drehte den Kopf und sie erkannte, dass das Fahrzeug mit unglaublicher Geschwindigkeit auf sie zu raste...</p><p>"Erin!", schrie sie noch, doch dann krachte der Wagen auch schon in die Fahrerseite, sie wurde zur Seite gepresst und ihr wurde schwarz vor Augen...<br/><br/>/<br/><br/>Jay rannte der zweiten Person nach, die sich vom Tatort entfernt hatte. Es handelte sich um einen dunkel gekleideten Mann, weiß, etwa 1,90 groß. Er trug eine Mütze und Jay hatte noch nicht ausmachen können, ob es sich um Woods handelte. Der Flüchtende bog gerade um eine Ecke und Jay folgte ihm. Die Waffe voraus warf er zunächst einen Blick um das Gebäude, bevor er die Verfolgung in der schmalen Gasse fortsetzte.</p><p>Al war hinter ihm zurück gefallen, doch er konnte ihn noch immer hören und er wusste, dass der Ältere ihn wieder einholen würde. Der Unbekannte hatte das Ende der Gasse erreicht und bog nach links ab, auf eine größere Straße. Jay blieb weiter dran und vergewisserte sich, dass der Mann weiter rannte, bevor er sich ebenfalls auf das ungeschützte Gelände begab. Er sah, wie der Flüchtende auf ein altes, abrissreifes Gebäude zu lief und wie er schließlich die mit Brettern vernagelte Tür eintrat. Dann verschwand er im Innern.</p><p>Jay duckte sich und verbarg sich hinter einigen geparkten Autos, während er sich weiter dem Gebäude näherte. Er stellte aktuell ein gutes Ziel für den Flüchtenden dar, falls er aus dem Haus auf ihn schießen wollte. Er griff nach dem Funkgerät.</p><p>"5021 George, ich verfolge einen Flüchtigen in der West Cullerton Street. Ich betrete das Gebäude 1748. Der Unbekannte hat sich dort Zutritt verschafft."</p><p>„Verstanden, 5021 George.", bestätigte die Zentrale.</p><p>"Ich bin gleich da.", hörte er nun Als Stimme über das Funkgerät. "Ruzek ist direkt hinter uns."</p><p>Jay beobachtete noch einen Moment lang den Eingang, dann beschloss er sich dem Gebäude weiter zu nähern. Geduckt lief er am Zaun entlang und nahm dann die drei Stufen, die auf die alte Veranda führten. In diesem Moment bemerkte er, dass Al zu ihm aufschloss und er war froh, wieder Unterstützung zu haben. Er zeigte ihm mit Handzeichen an, dass er rein gehen würde und dass dieser ihn decken sollte. Dann schlüpfte er durch das Loch, das der Unbekannte in die Tür getreten hatte.</p><p>Mit erhobener Waffe betrat er den Flur des leer stehenden Gebäudes. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis seine Augen sich an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt hatten. Sämtliche Fenster waren mit Brettern zu genagelt worden und es drang nur wenig Tageslicht herein.<br/>Al war nun ebenfalls im Haus und er legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter, während sie sich gemeinsam nach vorne arbeiteten und die Räume nach dem Unbekannten durchsuchten. Wenn der Kerl sich hier irgendwo versteckt haben sollte, würden sie ihn finden. Sie hatten es bereits ein gutes Stück in das Haus geschafft, als Jay weiter vorne am Treppenaufgang eine Bewegung wahr nahm. Der Kerl wollte ins obere Stockwerk flüchten.</p><p>"Polizei, stehen bleiben!", rief er und lief los.</p><p>Nach wenigen Schritten realisierte er, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war... der Boden schien sich unter ihm zu bewegen... Er sah nach unten und erkannte, dass er auf einem Stück dünnem Sperrholz zum Stehen gekommen war. Al schloss zu ihm auf und Jay blickte ihn erschrocken an. Er wollte ihn warnen, doch in diesem Moment gab der Fußboden bereits nach und sie beide stürzten nach unten.</p><p>Der Fall dauerte nicht lange, aber Jay kam hart mit den Füßen auf und er stürzte auf seinen linken Arm. Sofort schoss ein heftiger Schmerz durch seine gesamte Seite und er schrie unwillkürlich auf. Al landete neben ihm und stöhnte ebenfalls vor Schmerzen auf.</p><p>Jay versuchte wieder zu Atem zu kommen und sich aufzurichten. Er biss die Zähne zusammen und stemmte sich mit der rechten Hand hoch, sodass er in eine sitzende Position kam. Zitternd vor Schmerzen blickte er nach oben und zielte mit der Waffe in Richtung des Lochs, das nun über ihnen klaffte. Doch der Angreifer schien sich aus dem Staub gemacht zu haben.</p><p>"Al, bist Du okay?", stieß er aus und er beugte sich zu seinem Kollegen.</p><p>"Mein Bein...", presste Al unter Schmerzen hervor. "Verdammte Scheiße! Ich glaube, es ist gebrochen!"</p><p>"Sonst alles in Ordnung?", fragte er und biss die Zähne zusammen.</p><p>"Nur das verdammte Bein, glaube ich..."</p><p>"Hey, alles okay bei euch?", Ruzek erschien in diesem Moment über ihnen an dem Loch und blickte zu ihnen herunter.</p><p>"Al braucht einen Krankenwagen!", rief Jay. "Komm runter!"</p><p>Adam verschwand aus seinem Blickfeld und Jay hörte, wie er den Krankenwagen über Funk anforderte. Er selbst krümmte sich vor Schmerzen. Er realisierte langsam, dass er sich offenbar die Schulter ausgekugelt hatte.</p><p>"Al, Hilfe ist unterwegs.", sagte er jedoch zu seinem Kollegen.</p><p>Dann erschien Ruzek am Ende des Raumes. "Scheiße...", sagte er und ging auf Al zu.</p><p>"Adam...", begann Jay außer Atem,. "Ich brauche Deine Hilfe... bitte." Dieser kam zu ihm und blickte ihn besorgt an. "Meine Schulter ist ausgekugelt. Aber ich kann jetzt nicht ins Krankenhaus, ich kann nicht... Verstehst Du?"</p><p>"Halstead...", begann Al.</p><p>"Nein! Ich bitte euch beide,", unterbrach er ihn. "sagt Voight nicht, dass ich verletzt wurde."<br/>"Jay, Mann...", versuchte es auch Ruzek noch einmal zögernd.</p><p>Jay wusste, dass er viel von den beiden verlangte. Die Vorschriften besagten, dass er nach einer Verletzung nicht weiter am Dienst teilnehmen durfte, bis er versorgt worden war. Aber er musste wissen, was es mit Campell auf sich hatte und wie es Fiora ging. Er würde erst zur Ruhe kommen können, wenn sie Woods endlich geschnappt hatten.</p><p>"Hilf mir, die Schulter einzurenken und ich werfe mir Schmerzmittel ein. Ich habe das schon mal gemacht, damals im Krieg. Bitte, Mann... hilf mir.", er blickte zu Adam auf und sah ihn eindringlich an. "Mach es! Bevor der Krankenwagen kommt..."</p><p>Der Jüngere zögerte noch immer, doch dann schien er sich durchzuringen.</p><p>"Okay, was muss ich tun?", fragte er.</p><p>"Ich lege mich auf den Rücken, Du nimmst mein Handgelenk und Du ziehst daran, bis das Gelenk wieder rein springt."</p><p>"Jay, das wird höllisch weh tun.", presste Al neben ihnen hervor. "Lass den Scheiß."</p><p>"Adam?", Jay war fest entschlossen und er presste die Zähne wieder aufeinander, während er sich flach hin legte. Ruzek beugte sich hinab und umfasste seinen Arm. Allein diese Berührung sandte einen scharfen Schmerz aus und Jay schloss die Augen, während er tief durch atmete. "Fest ziehen...", sagte er. "Jetzt!"</p><p>Mit einem Ruck zog Adam seinen Arm nach oben und legte sein eigenes Gewicht in den Zug. Der Schmerz überrollte Jay wie eine Lawine. Er schrie auf, doch dann spürte er, wie das Gelenk wieder einrastete. Ruzek ließ los und er zog den Arm sofort vor seinen Oberkörper, wo er ihn mit der anderen Hand umklammerte. Er rollte sich zur Seite und versuchte wieder zu Atem zu kommen, während ihm der Schweiß ausbrach.</p><p>"Jay, sag was! Hat es geklappt?", fragte Ruzek nervös. "Der Krankenwagen ist oben eingetroffen..."</p><p>"Hat geklappt.", antwortete Jay nur knapp mit unterdrücktem Schmerz in der Stimme. "Hilf mir hoch." Ruzek ging um ihn herum und er reichte ihm seine unverletzte Hand. "Geh zu Al..."</p><p>In diesem Moment betraten auch schon die Sanitäter den Raum. Jay trat einen Schritt zurück und lehnte sich gegen die Hauswand. Er zitterte, ihm war übel vor Schmerzen und ihm war schwindlig. Aber das würde vorbei gehen. Er würde die Sanitäter um etwas Ibuprofen bitten, sobald sie Al versorgt hatten...<br/><br/>/<br/><br/>"Sie wissen, dass ich Detective beim Chicago P.D. bin!", war das Erste das Fiora wahr nahm, als sie wieder zu sich kam.</p><p>Sie realisierte, dass Erin mit jemandem sprach. Fiora hatte schreckliche Kopfschmerzen und ihr gesamter Körper tat weh. Sie wollte sich aufrichten, doch dann bemerkte sie, dass sie etwas zurück hielt. Sie lag auf der Seite und ihre Hände waren hinter dem Körper zusammen gebunden. Ihre Füße waren ebenfalls gefesselt und durch ein Seil mit ihren Armen verbunden. Ihre Beine waren angewinkelt, sodass sie sich nicht rühren konnte. Sofort schoss Adrenalin in ihre Adern und sie war mit einem Schlag wach.</p><p>"Herzchen, es ist mir scheiß egal, ob Du Detective bist. Was habe ich schon zu verlieren?"</p><p>Diese Stimme würde Fiora unter Tausenden erkennen... Sie gehörte Woods. Sie öffnete die Augen, aber alles drehte sich. Es dauerte einen Moment, doch dann suchte sie den Raum ab und erkannte schließlich, dass Erin nicht weit von ihr entfernt gegen eine Wand gelehnt saß und dass Woods direkt vor ihr stand.</p><p>Sie befanden sich in einem abgedunkelten, leeren Raum. Wahrscheinlich ein Keller. Erins linke Gesichtshälfte war mit Blut bedeckt, offenbar hatte sie eine heftige Platzwunde am Kopf. Woods hatte Fiora den Rücken zu gewandt und wahrscheinlich noch nicht bemerkt, dass sie wach war. Erin hingegen sah sie kurz an, konzentrierte sich dann jedoch wieder auf Woods, um dessen Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu lenken.</p><p>"Sie können noch immer entscheiden, wie das hier endet.", sagte sie. "Ob Sie den Rest Ihres Lebens in Einzelhaft in einem Loch verbringen oder ob Sie ab und zu noch die Sonne sehen dürfen."</p><p>Fiora hörte, wie Woods humorlos auflachte. "Du glaubst also, dass ich wieder in den Bau gehe? Tatsächlich? Ich verrate Dir etwas... ich gehe nicht zurück. Ich sterbe lieber. Und vorher nehme ich noch einige von Euch mit. Also mach Dir keine Hoffnungen."</p><p>Eine große Klinge blitzte in dem Halbdunkel des Raumes auf und Woods beugte sich zu Erin hinunter. Diese drehte den Kopf zur Seite und presste die Augen zu, als er sich mit der Messerspitze ihrem Gesicht näherte.</p><p>Fiora konnte nicht zulassen, dass er Erin etwas antat... es war ihre Schuld, dass der Detective sich jetzt in dieser Lage befand.</p><p>"Hey!", rief sie in diesem Moment verzweifelt, um ihn von seiner Handlung abzuhalten.</p><p>Er fuhr herum und sie sah ihn verängstigt an. Sie nahm ihren gesamten Mut zusammen, damit sie seinem stechenden Blick stand halten konnte, während die Angst ihr Herz eisern umklammerte.<br/><br/>/<br/><br/><br/></p><p>"Wie geht es Al?", fragte Antonio, als Jay und Ruzek ins Revier zurück kehrten.</p><p>"Er ist auf dem Weg ins Krankenhaus. Gebrochenes Bein, aber sonst scheint er in Ordnung zu sein.", erklärte Adam.</p><p>"Und bei euch ist alles gut?", fragte er weiter.</p><p>"Alles gut.", log Jay.</p><p>Sein Arm und seine Schulter taten noch immer weh, die Schmerzmittel wirkten jedoch inzwischen und dämpften den Schmerz immerhin etwas ab. Der Sanitäter hatte ihm zwei Ibuprofen in die Hand gedrückt, als er ihn wegen angeblicher Kopfschmerzen darum gebeten hatte. Er hielt die Hand in seiner Jackentasche verborgen, um sie zumindest etwas zu stützen und um sie nicht zu sehr zu bewegen.</p><p>"Hat Campell schon ausgepackt?", fragte Ruzek.</p><p>"Er ist auch einer von den Schweinen aus dem Forum. Parker und er haben gemeinsam geplant Woods während des Transports zu befreien. Er hatte bislang eine saubere Weste, also musste er für die Übergabe her halten. Für den Fall, dass wir dort auftauchen würden. Er hat höchstens ein paar Jahre zu befürchten."</p><p>"Hat er schon den Standort von Woods und Parker verraten?", fragte Jay.</p><p>"Voight und Atwater arbeiten dran."</p><p>"Hey, wo sind Erin und Fiora?", Jay drehte sich um und lief zurück ins Büro. "Im Umkleideraum?"</p><p>"Sie sind noch nicht aufgetaucht.", antwortete Antonio stirnrunzelnd. "Vielleicht ist Erin mit ihr zum Krankenhaus gefahren?"</p><p>"Dann hätte sie euch doch Bescheid gegeben.", gab er zurück. "Adam, geh nach unten und..."</p><p>"Nicht nötig, Halstead.", hörte er Trudy Platts Stimme hinter sich und er drehte sich um.</p><p>Der Seargent blickte die drei besorgt an. "Ich habe gerade einen Anruf erhalten. Der Wagen von Erin ist in einen Unfall verwickelt gewesen. Zwei Wagen sind ineinander gekracht, nicht weit vom Arrigo Park. Die Wagen waren beide leer, als die Rettungskräfte eintrafen. Die Technik hat keine Ahnung über ihren Aufenthaltsort. Erins Handy ist tot und auch der Sender von Miss Hillsen scheint ausgefallen zu sein."</p><p>Jay fühlte sich, als hätte ihm jemand in den Magen geboxt und sein Blick ging zunächst ins Leere als ihm bewusst wurde, dass etwas gewaltig schief gelaufen war.</p><p>"Das war ein verdammtes Ablenkungsmanöver!", rief er wütend. "Der zweite Kerl, das Haus. Woods hat sie sich geholt!"</p><p>Antonio setzte sich in Bewegung und ging zu den Verhörzellen, um Voight zu informieren. Sie mussten mehr Druck machen, damit Campell den Aufenthaltsort von Woods verriet. Ruzek folgte ihm.</p><p>Jay starrte Seargent Platt ratlos an. Wo sollte er anfangen, zu suchen?</p><p>"Tut mir leid, Halstead.", sagte die Ältere. "Ich gehe nach unten und höre mich um, ob eine Streife etwas auffälliges gesehen hat."</p><p>"Danke.", sagte er geistesabwesend. Er fuhr sich mit der Hand übers Gesicht, dann ging er zu seinem Schreibtisch. Er hatte dort noch weitere Ibuprofen in seiner Schublade. Er nahm die Packung heraus und drückte mit zitternden Fingern noch eine Tablette aus dem Blister. Dann schlug er mit der unverletzten Hand auf die Tischplatte. Er war so frustriert und wütend! Wie hatten sie nur so dumm sein können? Fiora und Erin konnten jetzt bereits tot sein.</p><p>Er lief zum Pausenraum und drehte den Wasserhahn auf. Schnell schluckte er die dritte Tablette und dann ging auch er zurück zu den Verhörzellen. Am liebsten wäre er in den Raum geplatzt und hätte dem Kerl weiß Gott was angetan. Aber er durfte Voight nicht noch mehr verärgern. Er musste sich zurück halten.</p><p>Zu dritt standen sie hinter dem Einwegspiegel und beobachteten angespannt was weiter geschah, während Voight seine Verhörtaktik nun änderte und Campell gegenüber handgreiflich wurde...<br/><br/>/<br/><br/>"Vögelchen!", rief Woods und er lächelte kalt, als er sich zu ihr umdrehte. Sofort kam er zu ihr herüber. "Ich dachte schon Du wartest, bis ich Deine Freundin dort drüben fertig gemacht habe, bevor Du Dich zu uns gesellst..." Er umfasste ihren Hals mit einer Hand, zerrte sie in eine sitzende Position und drückte zu. "Habe ich Dir erlaubt, zu sprechen?"</p><p>Fiora biss die Zähne aufeinander und verhielt sich absolut ruhig. Sie wusste, dass es nur schlimmer werden würde, wenn sie sich gegen ihn auflehnte. Der Druck auf die frische Wunde am Hals schmerzte und sie fürchtete, dass die Naht wieder aufgehen würde. Dann ließ Woods die Hand wieder locker und sie atmete ein. Seine Finger tasteten nach der Kette, die sie unter dem Rollkragenpullover verborgen hatte und die er gerade bemerkt haben musste.</p><p>Fiora fühlte einen Hoffnungsschimmer aufkeimen... sie hatte die Kette vollkommen vergessen. In dem Anhänger befand sich der Sender. So würden die anderen sie finden können, oder? Ihr Blick schoss kurz zu Erin, die das Gleiche zu denken schien.</p><p>Woods nahm sein Messer und zerrte den Kragen des Pullovers etwas von Fioras Hals weg. Dann schnitt er in den Stoff und riss den Pullover schließlich vorne auf, sodass sie bis auf ihren BH entblößt vor ihm lag. Er griff nach der Kette und hielt sie in den Fingern.</p><p>"Was ist das?", fragte er und blickte sie auffordernd an.</p><p>"V..von meinem Freund.", log sie.</p><p>Woods lachte. "Deinem Freund? Ich dachte, ich hätte Dich auf ewig für alle anderen Männer versaut? Aber Du... Du bist wie eine Kakerlake, oder? Nicht tot zu kriegen... Hast Du es schon mit ihm getrieben?", er verpasste ihr eine Ohrfeige. „Du Hure!"</p><p>Fiora zuckte zusammen und schloss die Augen. Sie spürte wie sie wieder begann zu zittern, während ihre Wange brannte wie Feuer. Er riss ihr die Kette vom Hals und warf sie in eine Ecke. Dann zog er mit einem Ruck das Pflaster von der Wunde an ihrem Hals.</p><p>"War das Anderson?", fragte er. Fiora spürte, wie er die Messerspitze gegen die Fäden der Wunde drückte und sie zuckte erneut zusammen, als die Berührung heftig schmerzte.</p><p>"Woods!", rief Erin hinter ihm, offenbar um ihn zu stoppen. "Wie wäre es, wenn Sie mit mir über Anderson reden? Ich habe ihn auf dem Revier vernommen."</p><p>Er richtete sich auf und ging zu ihr hinüber. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen verpasste er Erin ebenfalls einen heftigen Schlag mit dem Handrücken und sie stöhnte unter Schmerzen auf. "Du redest nur, wenn Du gefragt wirst, verstanden?"</p><p>Dann kam er wieder zurück zu Fiora. Er ließ seinen Blick zufrieden über ihren Körper gleiten, setzte das Messer dann auf eine der alten Narben und drückte zu. Es war ein großes Jagdmesser mit Holzgriff. Sie spürte, wie die Klinge in die Haut schnitt, doch sie bemühte sich, keinen Ton von sich zu geben und still zu halten. Sie beobachtete entsetzt, wie Blut aus der Wunde drang.</p><p>"Ich wette, Du erinnerst Dich noch an die alten Regeln, oder?", fragte er. "Nur dieses Mal machen wir es etwas spannender... Wenn Du nicht gehorchst, dann werde ich ihr weh tun...", er zeigte mit dem Messer auf Erin. "Du warst ein sehr böses, kleines Vögelchen. Dich an die Polizei zu wenden... Zu versuchen, mich zu täuschen... Was glaubst Du? Welche Strafe wäre dafür wohl angemessen?"</p><p>Er drehte die Klinge des Messers um und fuhr mit der stumpfen Seite über ihr entblößtes Dekolleté, hinunter bis zu ihrem Bauchnabel, was einen roten Striemen und ein schmerzendes Gefühl auf ihrer Haut hinterließ.</p><p>Sie wusste, dass er schnell dazu übergehen würde, sie weiter zu schneiden. Er brachte das Messer nun wieder vor ihr Gesicht. Fiora schloss die Augen und drehte den Kopf weg, doch er fasste in ihre Haare und riss daran.</p><p>"Hören Sie auf, Sie perverses Schwein!", rief Erin in diesem Moment trotz seiner Drohungen.</p><p>Woods fuhr wütend hoch. Er packte die junge Frau und zerrte sie in die Mitte des Raumes, dort hin, wo auch Fiora lag. Sie erkannte nun, dass Erin in der gleichen Weise gefesselt war, wie sie. Der junge Detective stöhnte vor Schmerzen auf, als Woods sie bewegte. Wahrscheinlich war Erin bei dem Unfall schwerer verletzt worden, als sie selbst. Natürlich, der Wagen war auf Erins Seite in sie hinein gerast... Woods presste ihr das Messer an die Kehle.</p><p>"Was habe ich gerade gesagt?", schrie er sie an und packte ihre Haare. "Muss ich Dir erst Manieren beibringen?"</p><p>Fioras Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. Sie fürchtete, dass Woods Erin umbringen würde, wenn sie sich nicht ruhig verhielt.</p><p>In diesem Moment hörte man von oben Geräusche und ihr Herz machte einen Sprung. Sie richtete den Blick nach oben. Waren das die Leute der Intelligence? Hatten sie sie gefunden?</p><p>Woods musste die Geräusche ebenfalls gehört haben. Er ließ von Erin ab, erhob sich und ging zu der Tür am Ende des Raumes. Dann öffnete er sie.</p><p>"Wurde auch Zeit, dass Du kommst.", sagte er in diesem Moment zu jemandem, den Erin und sie noch nicht sehen konnten.</p><p>Fioras Hoffnung schwand, die Tränen liefen ihr nun übers Gesicht. Sie waren nicht gerettet... es war jemand, den Woods erwartet hatte.</p><p>Ein großer, muskulöser Mann trat herein. Sie erkannte ihn von einem der Fotos, die an der Pinnwand im Revier hingen. Es war Sean Parker, der Wachmann der Woods dabei geholfen hatte zu fliehen. Sie blickte wieder zu Erin und auch diese schien ihn erkannt zu haben.</p><p>"Hast Du die Cops abgehängt?", fragte Woods.</p><p>"Die haben mich fast durch die halbe Stadt gejagt.", antwortete der Kerl und kam näher heran. Er blickte auf Erin und Fiora hinab. "Wie ich sehe, hast Du sie ja noch erwischt. Sehr gut... Aber, warum hast Du die da mitgenommen?", er stieß mit dem Fuß gegen Erins Schulter und sie stöhnte auf.</p><p>"Warum nicht? Je mehr Schlampen, desto besser, oder? Sie waren beide bewusstlos. Ich dachte, die da macht es sowieso nicht mehr lange.", Woods zeigte auf Erin. "Aber sie ist zäh."</p><p>"Doppelt so viel Spaß.", gab Parker zufrieden zurück und lächelte. "Unser Plan ist aufgegangen. Ich habe die verdammten Bullen ins Haus gelockt. Ich glaube, die sind erst mal anderweitig beschäftigt. Einer hat sich wahrscheinlich alle Knochen gebrochen, so wie es sich angehört hat."</p><p>"Sie haben Campell verhaftet.", sagte Woods dann. "Aber ich habe dem Mistkerl genug Geld bezahlt. Er wusste, worauf er sich einlässt für den Fall, dass es eine falsche Übergabe ist... was es dank diesem Miststück ja auch war!", er trat mit der Schuhspitze gegen Fioras Oberschenkel und sie stöhnte auf, als ein dumpfer Schmerz sich ausbreitete.</p><p>"Scheiß auf Campell, der ist seine Schulden los wenn er wieder aus dem Knast kommt. Lass uns endlich anfangen, ich will nicht länger warten.", sagte Parker.</p><p>Fiora warf Erin einen ängstlichen Blick zu. Nun hatten sie es nicht mehr mit nur einem Täter zu tun, sondern mit zwei.</p><p>Und was war dort draußen geschehen? Was, wenn die Intelligence sie nicht suchen konnte, weil Woods und Parker ihnen irgend eine Falle gestellt hatten?</p><p>"Ja... Wir haben lange genug gewartet...", sagte Woods nun. "Stopf dem Cop das Maul. Sie soll zusehen und lernen. Sie ist als Nächste dran. Wir befassen uns erst mal mit ihr."</p><p>Parker ging zu Erin und zerrte sie wieder ein Stück weg von Fiora. Woods beugte sich hinunter und packte nun das Seil, das zwischen Fioras Füßen und Händen gespannt war. Er durchtrennte es mit dem Messer, dann durchschnitt er auch das Seil, das um ihre Fußknöchel gebunden war. Er packte ihren Oberarm und zog sie hoch, so dass sie zum Stehen kam. Ihre Hände waren noch immer gefesselt, es gab nichts, das sie tun konnte.</p><p>Er griff erneut in ihre Haare und zog ihren Kopf nach hinten. Dann näherte er sich ihren Lippen und küsste sie grob auf den Mund. Sie presste die Lippen zusammen. Er stank nach Zigaretten und Alkohol. Er packte ihren Kiefer mit einer Hand und drückte so fest zu, bis sie schließlich nachgab und er seine Zunge in ihren Mund schieben konnte. Sie würgte fast, doch bevor es soweit kam ließ er wieder von ihr ab und er stieß sie weg, sodass sie nach hinten fiel und hart auf dem Boden aufkam.</p><p>Sie landete schmerzhaft auf ihrer Schulter und verzog das Gesicht. Im nächsten Moment hockte er über ihr und drehte sie auf den Rücken. Dann machte er sich schwer atmend an ihrer Hose zu schaffen. Er riss am Hosenbund und begann, die Hose herunter zu zerren.</p><p>Im Hintergrund hörte Fiora unterdrückte Schreie von Erin, doch der andere Kerl schien ihr den Mund zu zu halten. Fiora wusste bereits, was kommen würde... sie wusste, dass es sinnlos war sich zu wehren. Woods würde gewinnen. Er würde immer gewinnen. Sie presste die Augen zu und versuchte sich innerlich gegen das zu wappnen, was gleich passieren würde. Sie wünschte sich weit weg... Doch stattdessen schossen ihr mit einem Mal all die Erinnerungen der letzten Vergewaltigungen und Demütigungen ins Gedächtnis. Sie fand sich in einer Gedankenspirale des Horrors wieder. Sie hielt die Augen weiter fest geschlossen und die Realität vermischte sich mit dem Trauma aus ihrer Vergangenheit.<br/>Sie spürte, wie er weiter an ihrer Hose zerrte, hörte, wie Erin versuchte, gegen Parker an zu kämpfen. Sie hörte Woods stoßweise atmen und fühlte seine Hände auf ihrem Körper... überall...</p><p>Zuerst nahm sie kaum wahr, was plötzlich für ein Tumult um sie herum los brach. In dem Stockwerk über ihnen hörte man einen ohrenbetäubend lauten Knall und Fiora wurde wieder in die Realität zurück geholt. Woods ließ von ihr ab und richtete sich auf. Er warf dem anderen Kerl einen alarmierenden Blick zu. Fiora rang nach Atem. Ihr Herz raste so heftig, dass ihr das Blut in den Ohren rauschte. Die Geräusche drangen nur gedämpft zu ihr durch. Doch sie war sich sicher, dass sie von oben Schritte hörte. Sie hoffte, dass Hilfe kam...</p><p>"Die Bullen! Campell hat uns verkauft! Diese miese Ratte!", rief Parker.</p><p>"Mach die Schlampe kalt!", stieß Woods aus und er zeigte auf Erin.</p><p>"Nein!", rief Fiora panisch.</p><p>"Keine Sorge, Du bist auch gleich dran!", sagte Woods.</p><p>Sie konnte gerade noch sehen wie Parker Erin auf die Beine zerrte, bevor Woods wieder bei ihr war und ihr einen Schlag ins Gesicht verpasste. Fioras Kopf wurde zur Seite geworfen. Dann umfasste er ihr Gesicht mit beiden Händen und knallte ihren Kopf auf den Betonboden. Ihr wurde kurz schwarz vor Augen und sie fühlte sich weg driften, doch im nächsten Moment realisierte sie wie er sie hoch zerrte und sie kam wieder richtig zu sich. Er platzierte sich hinter ihr, während er eine Hand in ihren Haaren vergrub. Ihr war unfassbar schwindlig und ihr Kopf pochte.</p><p>"Das überlebst Du nicht!", flüsterte er in ihr Ohr. "Dieses Mal nicht."</p><p>Dann wurde die Tür aufgestoßen und mehrere schwarz gekleidete Personen mit Pistolen stürmten herein. Fiora erkannte die Mitglieder der Intelligence, sowie die Officers Burgess und Roman. Ihr Blick blieb an Jay hängen, der seine volle Konzentration jedoch auf Woods gerichtet hatte und mit dem Lauf seiner Pistole auf dessen Kopf zielte.</p><p>"Lassen Sie die Waffen fallen und die Geiseln los!", brüllte Seargent Voight mit seiner tiefen, durchdringenden Stimme.</p><p>Fiora wusste bis zu diesem Moment nicht, wo Woods das Messer platziert hatte, doch dann spürte sie, wie er die Klinge seitlich gegen ihren Brustkorb drückte.</p><p>"Das Messer weg! Sofort!", rief Jay nun und für eine Sekunde trafen sich ihre Blicke.</p><p>Im nächsten Moment jedoch stieß Woods brutal zu. Fioras Körper verkrampfte sich in dem Moment, als die Klinge in ihre Seite eindrang. Es fühlte sich an, als würde der Stahl zwischen ihre Rippen gleiten. Ihr stockte der Atem und der Schmerz flammte unvermittelt auf. Eine endlos lange Sekunde fürchtete sie, Woods würde das Messer wieder heraus ziehen und noch einmal zustechen, doch dazu kam es nicht... Sie hörte mehrere Schüsse und dann fühlte sie, wie Woods Griff sich lockerte und sie hörte, wie er hinter ihr zu Boden ging.</p><p>Sie blickte an sich hinunter und sah das Messer, das zwischen ihren Rippen steckte. Sie schnappte nach Luft. Ihre Beine knickten weg und sie fiel. Sie landete auf dem Rücken. Der Schmerz war plötzlich so stark, dass sie kaum atmen konnte. Sie stöhnte auf und blinzelte gegen den Schwindel an, der sie nun wieder erfasste.<br/>Sie nahm wahr, wie sich alle im Raum verteilten. Sie hoffte, dass Erin okay war...</p><p>In diesem Moment war Jay bei ihr. Er ging neben ihr auf die Knie und in seinem Gesicht konnte sie seinen Stress und die Sorge erkennen, die er gerade durchlebte. Er legte ihr eine Hand auf die Stirn und ließ einen panischen Blick über sie gleiten.</p><p>"Fiora... ganz ruhig. Es ist vorbei, hörst Du? Bleib ganz ruhig liegen.", dann blickte er auf und sah sich um. "Ich brauche hier jemanden! Sofort!" Kim Burgess erschien in Fioras Blickfeld. "Hilf mir, sie auf die Seite zu drehen, ich muss das Seil durch schneiden.", wies er sie an. "Ganz vorsichtig."</p><p>Sie spürte, wie Officer Burgess ihren Kopf stützte und dann hoben sie sie etwas an. Der Schmerz in Fioras Seite explodierte und sie schrie auf. Sie konnte fühlen, wie sich die Seile lockerten. Als die Beiden sie wieder auf den Rücken zurück ließen, zogen Jay und Burgess ihre Arme unter ihrem Körper hervor. Sie hatte sofort das Gefühl, besser atmen zu können und sie versuchte, etwas mehr Luft zu bekommen. Alles was jedoch möglich war, waren einige kurze, abgehackte Atemstöße bevor sie begann zu husten.</p><p>"Jay...", sagte Burgess besorgt. "Das Blut..."</p><p>"Ich weiß.", gab er angespannt zurück.</p><p>"Was?", fragte Fiora panisch, dann musste sie wieder husten.</p><p>"Nicht sprechen.", sagte Jay nun. "Atme weiter und versuch, wach zu bleiben. Hilfe ist unterwegs." Seine Stimme zitterte.</p><p>"Drei Minuten, dann ist der Krankenwagen hier.", hörte sie nun Seargent Voights Stimme im Hintergrund.</p><p>"Jay...?", versuchte sie es erneut.</p><p>Er nahm nur ihre Hand und drückte sie fest. In diesem Moment spürte Fiora, wie sie begann, weg zu driften. Sie versuchte dagegen anzukämpfen, doch ihr Blickfeld wurde zunehmend dunkler und nur Sekunden später war da nichts mehr...<br/><br/>/<br/><br/>"Fiora!", Jay legte seine Finger auf ihre Halsbeuge und suchte nach ihrem Puls. "Bleib wach!" Er realisierte, dass sie bewusstlos geworden war. Er riss den Kopf hoch und sah sich um. "Wo bleibt der verdammte Krankenwagen?"</p><p>"Gleich hier!", rief Kevin.</p><p>Er blickte hinüber zu Erin, die aufrecht saß und von Voight, Ruzek und Roman umringt war.</p><p>Sean Parker hatte ebenfalls ein Messer gezogen als sie in den Raum gestürmt waren. Er hatte Erin damit bedroht. Damit hatte er sein Schicksal ebenso besiegelt, wie Woods.</p><p>"Ist Erin okay?", rief er besorgt.</p><p>"Sie kommt wieder in Ordnung.", gab Ruzek zurück.</p><p>Erleichtert nickte Jay ihnen zu und er konzentrierte sich wieder auf Fiora. Er blickte in ihr blutverschmiertes Gesicht. Teilweise von dem Blut das sie ausgehustet hatte, der Rest stammte von der Platzwunde über ihrem linken Auge. Er wünschte sich, er könnte mehr tun... aber er war verdammt dazu, zu warten.</p><p>"Die Lunge ist kollabiert.", sagte Burgess in diesem Moment. "Und da ist zu viel Blut!"</p><p>"Weil er noch was anderes erwischt hat.", antwortete er. "Eine Arterie. Oder das Herz... ich habe solche Verletzungen schon gesehen..."</p><p>Er spürte, wie ihm Tränen in die Augen schossen, doch er kämpfte sie nieder. Wenn es das Herz war, hatte sie so gut wie keine Überlebenschance, das war ihm klar...</p><p>Er atmete durch. Er durfte jetzt nicht den Kopf verlieren. Endlich hörte man oben die Sirenen des Krankenwagens und er stand auf. Mit unsicheren Schritten stürmte er zur Tür und in den dunklen Flur, der nach oben führte. Er nahm die Treppenstufen nach oben und lief den Sanitätern entgegen.</p><p>"Hier entlang! Schnell!", rief er.</p><p>Sein Herz raste, als er wieder nach unten rannte. Als er den Raum wieder betrat sahen ihn die anderen betroffen an, doch er ignorierte ihre Blicke und ließ sich wieder neben Fiora nieder. Sie war blass.</p><p>Dann endlich waren die Sanitäter bei ihr und begannen sie zu versorgen. Er erhob sich und trat einen Schritt zurück, damit sie ihre Arbeit machen konnten. Er starrte auf seine Hand, die rot von Fioras Blut war. Gedankenverloren wischte er sie an seiner Jeans ab.</p><p>Erst jetzt fiel sein Blick auf Woods, der etwas weiter entfernt mit geöffneten Augen lag, die leblos an die Decke starrten. Mehrere Kugeln hatten ihm ein schnelles Ende bereitet. Mehr, als dieses Schwein verdient hatte...</p><p>Zwei Sanitäter waren nun auch bei Erin. Ihre Blicke trafen sich kurz. Sie sah aus, als hätte sie die Hölle durchlebt. Er wollte sich nicht vorstellen, was die Beiden mitgemacht hatten.</p><p>Er spürte, wie ihm plötzlich schwindlig wurde und er lehnte sich gegen die Wand, die sich hinter ihm befand. Sein Arm und seine Schulter pochten plötzlich mit jedem Herzschlag schmerzhaft und er verfluchte sich, dass er keine weiteren Schmerzmittel mitgenommen hatte.</p><p>"Jay, alles in Ordnung?", fragte Burgess, die die ganze Zeit bei ihm und Fiora geblieben war.</p><p>"Ja.", gab er nur zurück und wich ihrem Blick aus. "Mir fehlt nichts."</p><p>Er beobachtete, wie die Sanitäter das Messer in Fioras Seite mit Mullbinden stabilisierten und umwickelten, um sie so transportfähig zu machen. Sie hatten ihr eine Sauerstoffmaske aufgesetzt und einen Zugang gelegt. Dann schoben sie ein Spineboard unter ihren Körper und hoben sie hoch, um sie nach oben zu bringen.</p><p>Jay ging kurz hinüber zu Erin und den anderen. "Ich fahre mit ins Krankenhaus, Searge...", sagte er und Voight nickte ihm zu. "Erin, alles klar?"</p><p>"Geh nur.", sagte sie und nickte. "Wir sehen uns später."</p><p>Dann eilte er nach oben und nahm ebenfalls im hinteren Teil des Krankenwagens Platz, nachdem Fiora eingeladen worden war.<br/><br/>/<br/><br/>Im Chicago Med angekommen folgte Jay den Sanitätern in die Notaufnahme. Sie schoben Fiora durch die Eingangstüren. Sofort waren ein Arzt und eine Schwester zur Stelle. Der Sanitäter fasste kurz zusammen und Jay lief ihnen weiter nach.</p><p>"Traumatischer, einseitiger Pneumothorax durch Stichwunde. Rechts, zwischen dem 5. und 6. Rippenbogen. Dyspnoe, Tachykardie, wahrscheinlich Verletzung des Tracheobronchialbaums. Vor Ort nicht ansprechbar, Gabe von Sauerstoff über Maske, Zugang mit Kochsalzlösung."</p><p>"Sofort in Traumaraum 2!", rief der Arzt und er übernahm die Liege.</p><p>Jay ging weiter mit, bis die Schwester kurz stoppte und sich ihm in den Weg stellte. "Sir, Sie müssen hier warten.", sagte sie.</p><p>"Ich bin Detective beim 21. Revier, ich muss bei ihr bleiben.", sagte er. "Sie ist... sie ist meine Freundin.", erneut spürte er Tränen aufsteigen und er sah die junge Frau eindringlich an.</p><p>"Sie bleiben hier, Sir. Tut mir leid", wiederholte die Schwester und trat noch einen Schritt vor ihn, um ihn nun vollends zu stoppen. "Nehmen Sie dort drüben Platz und füllen Sie die Formulare aus, die dort liegen. Wir informieren Sie sofort, sobald es etwas Neues gibt."</p><p>Er blickte an ihr vorbei und warf einen letzten Blick auf Fiora, bevor sich die Vorhänge zu dem Behandlungsraum schlossen. Die Schwester drehte sich um und entfernte sich.<br/>Mit klopfendem Herzen blieb er alleine zurück und starrte weiter auf die geschlossenen Vorhänge. Was, wenn er sie gerade zum letzten Mal gesehen hatte?</p><p>Er blinzelte und fuhr sich mit der Hand über die Augen. Dann atmete er durch und sah sich um. Hinter sich entdeckte er den Warteraum, an dem er sonst nur vorbei eilte. Er ging hinüber und ließ sich auf einem der Stühle nieder. Er ignorierte die anderen Wartenden, lehnte sich zurück und schloss die Augen. Momentan konnte er keinen klaren Gedanken fassen. Hinzu kamen die quälenden Schmerzen in seinem Arm. Vorsichtig legte er diesen auf der Armlehne ab und stöhnte leise auf. Mit einem Mal fühlte er sich völlig ausgelaugt und machtlos.</p><p>"Detective Halstead?", sprach ihn jemand an und er öffnete die Augen wieder.</p><p>"Dr. Choi", sagte er überrascht als er den Arzt erkannte, der ihn entdeckt und zu ihm gekommen sein musste.</p><p>"Weswegen sind Sie hier? Weiß Ihr Bruder, dass Sie da sind?"</p><p>"Ähm, nein.", antwortete er. "Ich bin gerade erst gekommen. Meine Freundin ist in Traumaraum 2... Stichwunde."</p><p>"Oh, okay. Ich prüfe, ob Ihr Bruder frei ist, dann kann er sich das mal ansehen. Ich selbst habe gleich einen Patienten... Und Ihnen geht es gut?", er blickte ihn fragend an.</p><p>Jay nickte. Dr. Choi runzelte die Stirn, entfernte sich jedoch dann. Jay stützte den Kopf mit seiner gesunden Hand ab und schloss wieder die Augen. Er spürte, wie er anfing zu schwitzen, während der Schmerz immer quälender wurde. Wieso zum Henker hatte er keine Schmerzmittel eingesteckt? Er kam sich idiotisch vor.</p><p>"Jay?", Wills Stimme ließ ihn aufschrecken und er zuckte zusammen. Sein Bruder nahm neben ihm Platz und blickte ihn besorgt an. "Du siehst echt beschissen aus, was ist los?", fragte er.</p><p>"Will, ich bin mit Fiora Hillsen hier... sie, sie wurde entführt und der Täter hat ihr ein Messer in den Brustkorb gerammt.", begann er und er musste sich zusammen reißen, dass er nicht vor ihm und den anderen Menschen die Fassung verlor. Jeder starrte ihn nun an. "Ihre Lunge ist kollabiert, sie hat Blut gehustet. Ich weiß nicht, ob sie es schafft. Ich durfte nicht bei ihr bleiben..."</p><p>Er blickte in Wills Augen, der ihn weiter musterte. Dann verbarg er sein Gesicht, indem er sich über die schweißnasse Stirn fuhr.</p><p>"Okay, hör zu,", sagte Will. "ich sehe mir das an. Und wenn ich wiederkomme, dann sagst Du mir was mit Dir los ist. Deal?"</p><p>Jay nickte nur. Will erhob sich und näherte sich dem Untersuchungsraum. Aufgewühlt und nervös blieb er zurück und wartete darauf, dass er zurück kam. Es dauerte keine zwei Minuten, bis Will wieder erschien. Jay stand auf und zuckte zusammen, als die Bewegung erneut Schmerzen in seinen Arm und seine Schulter aussandte. Er krümmte sich leicht und ging auf Will zu. Er versuchte in seinem Gesichtsausdruck irgend etwas heraus zu lesen, doch sein Bruder hatte diesen langjährig antrainierten, mitfühlenden Ausdruck aufgesetzt aus dem man nicht schlau wurde.</p><p>"Und? Sag schon.", forderte er ihn daher angespannt auf.</p><p>"Sie ist stabil.", sagte er als Erstes leise, damit nicht jeder mithören konnte. "Sie kommt gleich in den OP. Sie machen eine Thorakotomie, eine Arterie ist verletzt und das hat innere Blutungen verursacht. Sie versuchen die Blutung zu stoppen und legen eine Pleuradrainage, um den Pneumothorax zu behandeln. Es sieht gut aus. Sie wird wieder."</p><p>Jay fühlte sich, als hätte ihm jemand tonnenweise Steine von der Brust entfernt. Er atmete erleichtert auf. <br/><br/>"Komm mit.", Will lief los und Jay folgte ihm zu dem Ärzteraum, wo sie in Ruhe sprechen konnten. Sie gingen hinein und stoppten vor einigen Stühlen. Will legte ihm eine Hand auf die Brust und schob ihn sanft nach hinten.</p><p>"Und jetzt raus mit der Sprache.", forderte er ihn auf. "Setz Dich wieder hin."</p><p>Er befolgte die Anweisung und ließ sich wieder auf einem Stuhl nieder. Er brauchte einen Moment, doch dann begann er seinem Bruder zu berichten, was vorgefallen war.</p><p>"… als wir den Täter verfolgt haben, sind ein Kollege und ich in ein altes Haus gerannt und der Boden gab nach... Wir sind gefallen und ich habe mir die Schulter ausgekugelt.", schloss er die Erzählungen.</p><p>Will runzelte die Stirn. "Wie bitte?"</p><p>"Ich musste weiter machen... ich musste an dem Fall dran bleiben und dann haben wir erkannt, dass Fiora und Erin entführt worden waren. Ich habe Ruzek dazu gebracht, die Schulter wieder einzurenken und habe Schmerzmittel eingeworfen. Aber die wirken nicht mehr..."</p><p>"Jay, das war richtig dumm, weißt Du das? Wer weiß, was bei der Aktion alles verletzt wurde... Bänder, Nerven! Du hättest sofort zu einem Arzt gemusst!"</p><p>"Das ist mir egal.", antwortete er. "Ich hatte keine Wahl."</p><p>"Du gehst jetzt sofort mit mir in die Radiologie.", sagte Will bestimmt.</p><p>"Ich werde hier warten, bis...", begann er.</p><p>"Du kommst jetzt mit, sonst zerre ich Dich dort hin.", Will stand auf und sah ihn wütend an. "Deine Freundin da drinnen, ist in guten Händen. Sie wird jeden Moment in den OP gebracht. Bis sie wieder runter kommt, dauert es sicher zwei oder drei Stunden. Wir haben also jede Menge Zeit, um Dich zu versorgen. Komm schon!"</p><p>Jay blickte ihn müde an. "Halten die Dich auf dem Laufenden?", fragte er.</p><p>"Kann ich veranlassen.", er bot ihm eine Hand. "Los jetzt!"</p><p>Jay zögerte noch kurz, doch dann gab er nach. Er ergriff Wills Hand mit seinem gesunden Arm und ließ sich von ihm hoch ziehen.<br/><br/>/<br/><br/><br/></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>/<br/><br/>Als Fiora wieder zu sich kam erkannte sie zunächst wohl bekannte Geräusche und Gerüche, noch bevor sie die Augen öffnete. Sie befand sich in einem Krankenhaus.</p><p>Sie schlug die Augen auf und kämpfte gegen die noch immer herrschende Müdigkeit an. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis sie sich orientiert hatte. Sie spürte eine Sauerstoffmaske auf ihrem Gesicht und führte eine Hand nach oben. Dann entdeckte sie einie riesige Infusionskanüle in ihrer Handoberfläche und sie stoppte. Sie folgte dem Schlauch zu den beiden Beuteln, die an einem Metallständer neben ihrem Bett befestigt waren.</p><p>Was auch immer sie ihr gaben, zumindest hatte sie keine Schmerzen, ging es ihr durch den Kopf... Sie legte die Hand wieder ab und drehte den Kopf vorsichtig zur anderen Seite. Dort sah sie, dass Jay neben dem Bett saß. Er hatte seinen Arm und den Kopf auf der Matratze abgelegt. Er musste eingeschlafen sein während er darauf gewartet hatte, dass sie aufwachte. Sie war unendlich froh und dankbar, ihn zu sehen.</p><p>Erst in diesem Moment kamen die Erinnerungen an das, was passiert war, zurück. Mit einem Mal war alles wieder da und sie erschauderte. Woods hatte zu ihr gesagt, dass sie dieses Mal nicht überleben würde... Sie war also mehr als dankbar, dass sie hier war und dass sie wieder aufgewacht war. Sie erinnerte sich an das Messer und daran, wie Woods es in ihre Seite gerammt hatte, an Jays panische Blicke und die Momente, bevor sie bewusstlos geworden war.</p><p>Vorsichtig beugte sie den Kopf etwas nach unten um zu sehen, was mit der Verletzung geschehen war. Sie entdeckte einen Schlauch der seitlich aus ihrem Brustkorb heraus führte und sie erschrak. Ihr Atem beschleunigte sich unwillkürlich. Ihr Herzschlag stieg, was einen leisen Alarm an dem Monitor neben ihrem Bett auslöste. Sie blickte zur Tür, als kurz darauf eine Schwester herein kam.</p><p>"Miss Hillsen. Sie sind wach?", fragte diese und trat an das Bett heran.</p><p>Jay schreckte aus dem Schlaf hoch, er musste erst jetzt bemerkt haben, dass etwas um ihn herum geschah. Ihre Blicke trafen sich kurz und Fiora lächelte ihm vorsichtig zu, bevor sie sich wieder auf die Schwester konzentrieren musste. Diese zog ihr die Sauerstoffmaske vom Gesicht.</p><p>"Wie fühlen Sie sich?", fragte sie. Die junge Frau tauschte die Maske gegen einen dünnen Schlauch aus, den sie in ihrer Nase platzierte.</p><p>"Gut.", antwortete Fiora und sie bemerkte, dass sie heiser war.</p><p>"Schmerzen?"</p><p>"Nein. Aber was ist das... in meinem Brustkorb?", fragte sie. Sie bemerkte, dass sie Schwierigkeiten beim Sprechen hatte, so als fehle ihr die Luft beim Atmen.</p><p>"Sie hatten eine Stichverletzung und mussten operiert werden. Ihre Lunge war verletzt.", begann die Schwester zu erklären. "Die Ärzte haben eine Drainage gelegt, um die Flüssigkeit abzuleiten. Die Drainage kommt in drei bis vier Tagen wieder raus. Wird nicht weh tun, versprochen. Der Arzt erklärt Ihnen später den Rest."</p><p>"Danke...", Fiora fühlte sich in diesem Moment noch nicht ganz fähig, die Informationen aufzunehmen.</p><p>"Sehr schön.", die Schwester blickte kurz auf den Bildschirm neben dem Bett. "Blutdruck ist gut. Ich schicke gleich den Arzt zu Ihnen, okay?"</p><p>Die Schwester lächelte Jay aufmunternd zu und Fiora blickte ihr nach, während sie den Raum verließ. Dann fiel ihr Blick wieder auf ihn und sie bemerkte, dass er sie aufmerksam beobachtete.</p><p>„Hey,", sagte er und lächelte sie mit sichtbarer Sorge an. „Hast Du wirklich keine Schmerzen?"</p><p>Sie sah erst jetzt nachdem er sich aufgerichtet hatte, dass er eine Schlinge um den Arm trug. Ohne auf seine Frage einzugehen blickte sie ihn an. "Was ist das? Geht es Dir gut?", fragte sie leise.</p><p>"Du fragst mich, wie es mir geht?", gab er zurück und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. "Wie fühlst Du Dich?"</p><p>"Mir geht es gut...", sagte sie und blinzelte gegen die Müdigkeit an. "Die Schmerzmittel sind wirklich gut..."</p><p>Er lächelte kurz und strich ihr über die Schulter. „Ich glaube, Du bist noch etwas benommen von dem Zeug und der Narkose. Aber ich bin so froh, dass Du wach bist..."</p><p>Für einen Moment schloss sie noch einmal die Augen. Sie fühlte sich erschöpft, doch ihre Gedanken drehten sich um alles was geschehen war und sie wollte unbedingt wach bleiben und mit Jay darüber sprechen.</p><p>„Ihr habt Erin und mich gerettet.", sagte sie und sah ihn wieder an.</p><p>„Es tut mir leid, dass wir nicht bemerkt haben was für einen Plan Woods verfolgt. Er hätte euch niemals in seine Fänge bekommen dürfen. Wir haben so vieles falsch gemacht. Es tut mir so leid..."</p><p>"Jay... ihr seid rechtzeitig gekommen.", unterbrach sie ihn.</p><p>"Nicht früh genug. Er war gerade dabei...", er stoppte und übersprang den Rest des Satzes. "Wir hätten das alles verhindern müssen."</p><p>"Hey, mach Dir keine Vorwürfe... Wie geht es Erin?", fragte sie nun. "Ist sie schwer verletzt?"</p><p>"Es geht ihr einigermaßen.", antwortete Jay. "Sie hat zwei gebrochene Rippen, eine Gehirnerschütterung und Prellungen. Zum Glück aber keine inneren Verletzungen."</p><p>"Gott sei Dank.", Fiora war unglaublich erleichtert. Sie hätte es sich nie verzeihen können wenn Erin wegen ihr noch Schlimmeres passiert wäre. "Aber jetzt sag schon, was ist passiert?"</p><p>Jay verzog das Gesicht. "Woods und seine Helfer haben uns verarscht... Es ist alles schief gelaufen, was schief laufen konnte und mit einem Haar hätten wir euch zu spät gefunden." Er schluckte und senkte den Kopf.</p><p>"Habt ihr aber nicht. Ihr seid rechtzeitig gekommen.", wiederholte sie noch einmal. „Euch trifft keine Schuld, Jay. Woods ist der, der uns das angetan hat. Ist er...?", sie erinnerte sich an die Schüsse und stoppte.</p><p>"Tot.", beendete Jay den Satz. "Mehrere Kugeln... Er war sofort tot. Der andere Täter, Parker, ebenfalls."</p><p>Fiora fühlte wie sich Erleichterung in ihr breit machte. Sie wünschte niemandem den Tod doch zu wissen, dass Woods sie nie mehr verfolgen konnte, war wie eine Last, die von ihr genommen worden war.</p><p>"Sie haben also zu dritt zusammen gearbeitet?", fragte sie nach einem Augenblick. "Parker... er hat zu Woods gesagt, jemand von euch hätte sich verletzt..."</p><p>"Al hat es ziemlich böse erwischt.", sagte er. "Er hat sich das Bein gebrochen, einige Prellungen. Ich hatte Glück, bei mir hat es nur den Arm und die Schulter erwischt."</p><p>Fiona sah ihn besorgt an. "Nur? Wie ist das passiert? Wird alles wieder gut?"</p><p>Er nickte. „Haarriss im Handgelenk und ein paar Prellungen, nicht der Rede Wert."</p><p>„Oh Jay... wie kam es dazu?"</p><p>Er schüttelte den Kopf, als wäre das alles tatsächlich nicht der Rede wert.</p><p>"Der Kerl, der zur Übergabe kam war der Fahrer des Lieferwagens, Campell. Er steckte da auch mit drin. Er hatte geholfen, dass Woods aus dem Gefängnis fliehen kann. Das ist uns erst bei der Übergabe klar geworden. Woods vermutete wohl die ganze Zeit, dass bei der Übergabe die Polizei involviert ist. Er hatte vorausgesehen, dass wir ihn festnehmen würden sobald er sich zeigte. Also schickte er Campell als Strohmann."</p><p>Fiora versuchte, die Geschehnisse in ihrem Kopf zu ordnen. Sie hatte also recht behalten, dass Woods ihre Schachzüge vorausgesehen und voraus geplant hatte. Sie hatte nichts anderes von ihm erwartet, doch dass es im Endeffekt alles so kommen würde, hatte niemand ahnen können.</p><p>„Und dann?", fragte sie weiter.</p><p>„Der zweite Mann der weg gerannt ist war nur dazu da, dass wir ihm folgen und damit sie uns auseinander treiben können. Al und ich sind ihm nach. Dann ist er in ein altes Stadthaus gerannt, ein Abrissgebäude. Ich und Al sind ihm nach, durch den Flur... mit einem Mal gab der Boden unter uns nach und wir sind zwei Stockwerke nach unten gestürzt. Der Kerl hatte uns in eine Falle gelockt und ist abgehauen. Ruzek kam kurz nach uns bei dem Haus an und konnte Erste Hilfe leisten..."</p><p>"Mein Gott.", war alles, was Fiora sagen konnte.</p><p>„Wir waren so voller Adrenalin dass wir zunächst nicht erkannt haben, dass das Ganze inszeniert war. Niemand ahnte, dass Woods offenbar die ganze Zeit in der Nähe in einem Wagen gewartet hat, der dann in euch rein gefahren ist. Er hatte alles beobachtet und die Chance genutzt, als Du und Erin alleine los gefahren seid. Bis wir gemerkt hatten, dass ihr nicht beim Revier angekommen wart und bis alle medizinisch versorgt waren, haben wir wertvolle Zeit verloren."</p><p>"Wie habt ihr uns gefunden? Durch den Sender in der Halskette?", fragte Fiora.</p><p>Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Der war nicht mehr funktionsfähig, wahrscheinlich durch den Unfall oder es wurde vielleicht durch etwas blockiert... wir haben euch nur gefunden, weil Campell irgendwann nachgegeben hat und geredet hat. Er hat uns die Adresse gegeben, wo er Dich hätte hinbringen sollen, falls die Übergabe geklappt hätte. Es tut mir so leid, dass wir nicht schneller da waren..."</p><p>"Jay. Bitte, hör auf...", sagte sie eindringlich. "Die Hauptsache ist doch, dass wir alle wieder gesund werden." Er blickte sie voller Zerrissenheit an und ihr traten Tränen in die Augen, weil er sich offenbar noch immer quälte. „Alles ist gut.", flüsterte sie. „Ihr habt nichts falsch gemacht."</p><p>Er berührte ihre Fingerspitzen und sie umfasste seine Hand. Beruhigend strich sie mit dem Daumen über seinen Handrücken.</p><p>Dann betrat ein Arzt den Raum und sie wurden aus der Situation gerissen. Jay stand auf, um aus dem Weg zu gehen und der Arzt bat ihn, das Zimmer kurz zu verlassen damit er Fiora untersuchen und mit ihr sprechen konnte.</p><p>Sie blickte ihm nach während er das Zimmer verließ und ihr wurde bewusst, dass sie auf beiden Seiten noch lange brauchen würden, bis sie die neuesten Geschehnisse verarbeitet haben würden.<br/><br/>/<br/><br/>Nach zwölf Tagen war Fiora endlich aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen worden. Zum Glück ging es ihr körperlich schon wesentlich besser, obwohl sie sich noch mindestens drei Wochen lang schonen sollte. Sie hatte an dem Morgen einen Checkup-Termin beim Arzt gehabt. Danach hatte Jay sie zu ihrer Wohnung gefahren, da sie einige Sachen einpacken wollte. Sie würde aus Sicherheitsgründen vorerst noch einige Tage bei ihm bleiben.</p><p>Inzwischen hatten sie die Info erhalten, dass die Special Victims Unit die übrigen Mitglieder des Forums ausfindig gemacht hatte. Die Beteiligten waren entweder verwarnt oder angeklagt worden. Sie wurden engmaschig überwacht und offenbar hatte die Nachricht von Woods Tod dem Ganzen ein jähes Ende bereitet.</p><p>Lediglich der Administrator des Forums, ein Mann namens Alexander Cayden, war untergetaucht. Er wusste wahrscheinlich, dass ihm mehrere Jahre Gefängnis drohten. Fiora hoffte, dass sie nie wieder etwas über die Sache hören würde. Sie versuchte, endlich irgendwie mit der Vergangenheit umzugehen und sie eventuell abzuschließen. Sie wollte lediglich informiert werden, sobald sie den Kerl geschnappt hatten.</p><p>Sie hatte beschlossen die Zeit ihrer Krankschreibung zu nutzen, um sich nach einer neuen Wohnung umzusehen. Sie wollte sich wieder sicher fühlen und das schien ihr zunächst der richtige Weg zu sein.</p><p>Jay war heute den ersten Tag wieder bei der Arbeit. Er hatte sie jeden Tag im Krankenhaus besucht, da auch er aufgrund seiner Verletzungen krank geschrieben worden war. Er hätte noch länger zu Hause bleiben können, doch er wollte unbedingt das Team wieder unterstützen. Also leistete er Dienst am Schreibtisch, da er die Schiene am Arm und die Schlinge noch eine Weile tragen musste.</p><p>Sie hatten in diesen Tagen viel über die Geschehnisse mit Woods gesprochen und waren dadurch noch enger zusammen gewachsen. Ihr war inzwischen klar geworden, dass sie ihm vollkommen vertrauen konnte und sie hatte sich ihm gegenüber noch mehr geöffnet. Sie hatte ihm weitere Dinge aus ihrer Vergangenheit anvertraut. Er hatte ihr gegenüber im Gegenzug ebenfalls einige seiner Erlebnisse offenbart. Sie wusste nun, dass sie sich gegenseitig Halt geben konnten und füreinander da sein konnten. Sie konnte sich inzwischen absolut eine längere Beziehung mit ihm vorstellen.</p><p>Sie war gerade dabei sich einen Tee zu machen nachdem sie das Wichtigste gepackt hatte, als es an der Tür klingelte. Sie ging zum Türspion und sah, dass Jay vor der Tür stand. Schnell öffnete sie. Er lächelte, als er sie sah.</p><p>"Hey, ich dachte, ich sehe Dich erst heute Abend?", fragte sie erfreut.</p><p>"Der Searge hat mich wieder heim geschickt.", sagte er.</p><p>"Wieso das?"</p><p>"Wenig zu tun, momentan kein neuer Fall... er meinte, ich soll mir noch bis Anfang nächster Woche frei nehmen."</p><p>"Oh... okay. Ich hoffe, Du bist nicht enttäuscht?"</p><p>"Nein.", er schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich hatte einen Einfall. Wann ist Dein nächster Arzttermin?", fragte er.</p><p>Sie überlegte kurz. "Am Mittwoch."</p><p>"Dann passt es. Was hältst Du davon...", begann er und seine Augen leuchteten mit einem Mal. "Mein Großvater hat ein Haus in Wisconsin. Direkt am Fluss. Was, wenn wir einfach ein paar Tage aus der Stadt verschwinden? Ich glaube, das würde uns gut tun."</p><p>Sie dachte kurz nach. Noch bevor sie etwas sagen konnte, sprach er weiter.</p><p>"Die Stadt ist nur einen Steinwurf entfernt. Wenn es das ist, was Dich beschäftigt.", sagte er. "Es gibt dort auch ein Krankenhaus. Aber Du hast mir vorhin geschrieben, es geht Dir gut, oder? Ich mache mir keine Sorgen. Du wirst dort echt zur Ruhe kommen können... ich gehe angeln und dann essen wir das, was ich gefangen habe. Wir machen ein Feuer und braten die Fische direkt über der offenen Flamme."</p><p>"Das ist Deine Vorstellung von einem erholsamen Wochenende?", zog sie ihn auf und lächelte. Für sie klang der Vorschlag ebenfalls verlockend. Sie liebte die Natur und die Ruhe. Sie würde ihre Kamera mitnehmen können und ein vielleicht wenig fotografieren...</p><p>"Du musst nichts tun. Nur erholen. Versprochen.", sagte er.</p><p>"Nein! Ich mache nur Spaß!", antwortete sie. "Ich bitte Dich nur um eins... ich will nicht sehen, wie Du die Fische ausnimmst." Er schüttelte den Kopf und sie schmunzelte. Seinem begeisterten Gesichtsausdruck konnte sie einfach nicht widerstehen. "Okay, lass uns fahren."</p><p>"Ehrlich?", er lächelte. "Morgen?"</p><p>Sie lächelte und nickte. "Morgen."</p><p>Er küsste sie kurz und lief dann in ihr Schlafzimmer. "Los, pack Deine Tasche, dann fahren wir zu mir. Du sagst mir, was ich einpacken soll."</p><p>Sie lief ihm nach und blieb ihm Türrahmen stehen. "Du willst jetzt nicht tatsächlich an meinen Kleiderschrank...", er hatte bereits eine der Türen geöffnet. "Jay, stopp!", sie lachte.</p><p>"Hast Du was zu verbergen?", fragte er grinsend.</p><p>"Nein... aber ich will nicht, dass Du in meiner Wäsche kramst."</p><p>"Aber, ich darf Dir schon an die Wäsche gehen, oder?", er kam näher und umfasste ihre Hüfte mit einem Arm. "Ich meine, irgendwann, wenn wir beide wieder fit sind."</p><p>Sie legte ihre Hand auf seine Wange und küsste ihn. Natürlich hatte sie bereits darüber nachgedacht, mit ihm intim zu sein. Sie wusste nur nicht, wann sie sich tatsächlich dazu bereit fühlen würde. Bis vor wenigen Wochen hatte sie geglaubt, nie wieder offen dafür zu sein. Doch er sorgte dafür, dass sie langsam heilte. Nicht nur körperlich, sondern auch seelisch.</p><p>"Du bist der Einzige, der mir irgendwann an die Wäsche darf.", versprach sie ihm. "Und jetzt geh ins Wohnzimmer. Ich kann meine Tasche selbst packen."</p><p>Er rührte sich nicht vom Fleck. "Ich bin Dir gerne behilflich Deine Dessous zusammen zu suchen... Du musst Dich noch schonen, vergessen?"</p><p>"Natürlich... Und Du hilfst mir, ganz ohne Hintergedanken."</p><p>"Hintergedanken? Ich?", er löste sich von ihr, öffnete eine zweite Schranktür und blickte sie herausfordernd an.</p><p>Sie musste lachen. „Ich besitze überhaupt keine Dessous..."</p><p>„Das... glaube ich Dir nicht.", sagte er und wandte sich nun dem Schrank zu. Er zog ein zerfleddertes, altes T-Shirt hervor, das sie bei ihren Schlafsachen liegen hatte. Sie besaß dieses Shirt schon ewig und liebte es... aber es war nichts, das er jemals hätte zu Gesicht bekommen sollen. Sie machte große Augen und er lachte leise.</p><p>"Jay!", sie nahm das Shirt und warf es auf ihr Bett. Dann griff sie nach seinem Arm und zog ihn weg. „Geh. Bitte geh ins Wohnzimmer..."</p><p>Er seufzte und entfernte sich schließlich, nicht jedoch ohne ihr noch einmal einen eindeutigen Blick zuzuwerfen. Fiora sah ihm mit einer Mischung aus Scham und Schmetterlingen im Bauch nach. Sie fing an, sich wirklich auf das gemeinsame Wochenende zu freuen und sie überlegte, ob sie nicht vielleicht doch etwas halbwegs Hübsches im Schrank versteckt hatte. Nur für den Fall...<br/><br/>/<br/><br/>Jay fuhr die wohlbekannte Schotterstraße entlang und er konnte es kaum abwarten, bis er endlich das Haus sehen konnte. Er blickte hinüber zu Fiora, die interessiert aus dem Fenster sah. Dann endlich kam das alte Blockhaus in Sicht und Jay bog auf das Grundstück ab, das seinem Großvater gehört hatte und das nun hin und wieder von seinem Dad genutzt wurde. Will hatte für ihn abgeklärt ob das Haus aktuell leer war, da er seit Ewigkeiten keinen Kontakt mehr zu seinem Vater gehabt hatte.</p><p>"Wow.", rief Fiora. Es schien ihr zu gefallen. "Ist das schön hier!"</p><p>"Warte bis Du den Garten und den Fluss siehst.", er selbst war ebenfalls aufgeregt.</p><p>Er parkte den Wagen und sie stiegen aus. Fiora sog vorsichtig die wohlriechende Herbstluft ein. Er freute sich, dass es ihr zu gefallen schien. Sie ging langsam auf den Eingang zu, während sie sich umsah. Er schnappte sich eine der Taschen im Wagen und folgte ihr. Die zweite Tasche würde er später holen. Erstmal wollte er jetzt selbst in das Haus und ihr alles zeigen.<br/><br/>/<br/><br/>Fiora folgte ihm in das Gebäude und als erstes fiel ihr Blick auf die große Glasfront im hinteren Teil des offenen Wohnbereiches. Dahinter lag ein wilder Garten, umringt von Bäumen, deren Blätter sich langsam bunt färbten. Sie fühlte sich sofort wohl. Auch die urige Einrichtung der Hütte gefiel ihr.</p><p>"Na, was sagst Du?", fragte er stolz.</p><p>"Echt toll...", antwortete sie und ging weiter hinein. "Der Ausblick ist so schön!"</p><p>Er lächelte und ging an ihr vorbei, um die Schiebetüre nach draußen zu öffnen. Sofort konnte sie das Wasser des nahen Flusses und verschiedene Vogelstimmen hören.</p><p>"Okay. Wir bleiben länger.", sagte sie und er lachte.</p><p>Sie folgte ihm nach draußen. Ein kleiner Weg führte zu einer Hütte, in der offenbar Holz gelagert wurde. Dann gelangte man weiter hinten an den Fluss, der sich wild seinen Weg durch die Landschaft bahnte. Ein kleiner Steg bot den perfekten Platz, um sich dort nieder zu lassen. Sie drehte sich um und betrachtete das Haus von hier aus. Es war einfach perfekt.<br/><br/>/<br/><br/>Nachdem Jay und Fiora sich ein wenig von der Fahrt erholt hatten, hatte Jay vorgeschlagen, dass sie noch eine kurze Fahrt in die Stadt unternehmen sollten, um das Nötigste für die nächsten Tage zu besorgen.</p><p>Er mochte den Ort und die Umgebung sehr gerne. Hier hatte alles seinen eigenen Charme und er fühlte sich wohl hier. Natürlich brachten Besuche an den Orten, die er früher mit seiner Familie besucht hatte, auch immer einige wehmütige Erinnerungen zurück, doch inzwischen hatte er das Gefühl, besser damit umgehen zu können.</p><p>Es freute ihn, dass Fiora sich ebenfalls wohl zu fühlen schien. Sie schleppte überall eine kleine Tasche mit ihrer Kamera mit und fotografierte, was ihr gerade vor die Linse kam. Er war überrascht, jetzt auch diese Seite von ihr kennen zu lernen. Er hatte anfänglich befürchtet, dass Woods es geschafft hatte ihr sämtliche Leidenschaften zu nehmen, doch es schien ihr gerade in den letzten Tagen erstaunlicherweise gut zu gehen. Später hatten sie etwas zum Abendessen zubereitet und wollten den Abend ruhig ausklingen lassen.</p><p>"Zeigst Du mir mal einige Deiner Fotos?", fragte er.</p><p>Überrascht blickte sie ihn an. Sie hatte wohl nicht damit gerechnet, dass er sich dafür interessierte. "Ja, natürlich. Ich habe einen Instagram-Account, wenn Du Dir einige Bilder ansehen willst."</p><p>"Wirklich?", er lachte. "Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass Du der Social-Media-Typ bist."</p><p>"Es freut mich, wenn die Bilder anderen gefallen. Außerdem... man kann ja anonym bleiben. Das mag ich daran."</p><p>"Hast Du nie daran gedacht, das vielleicht professionell zu machen?"</p><p>Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, so gut sind die Bilder nicht. Ich mache es, weil es mir gut tut... die kleinen Details sind wichtig... man versucht immer, das perfekte Bild hin zu bekommen, verstehst Du?"</p><p>Er musterte sie und spürte, wie sich seine Zuneigung zu ihr noch mehr verstärkte, während sie sich ihm immer weiter öffnete. Er konnte nicht anders, als zu ihr zu gehen. Er umrundete den Tisch und bot ihr seine Hand an.</p><p>"Komm mit, ich will dir was zeigen.", sagte er.</p><p>Sie ergriff seine Hand und er ging mit ihr zur Terrassentür. Inzwischen war es draußen stockdunkel, doch genau das war es, was er ihr zeigen wollte. Sie gingen nach draußen und sie richtete ihren Blick zunächst in den sternenklaren Nachthimmel.</p><p>"Wow...", sagte sie leise.</p><p>Er legte seine Hand auf ihre Wange und sie blickte ihn an. "Schau Dir die Wiese an.", sagte er nun und er drehte sich um, damit er in die richtige Richtung blicken konnte.</p><p>Sie tat es ihm gleich. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis ihre Augen sich an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt hatten, doch dann, nach wenigen Sekunden sah man sie...</p><p>"Glühwürmchen!", stieß Fiora überrascht aus. "Oh mein Gott!"</p><p>Jay lachte leise. Er hatte es als Kind geliebt, die kleinen Lichtpunkte zu beobachten.</p><p>"Ich habe noch nie welche gesehen!", rief sie, während sie das kurze Aufleuchten der Tiere begeistert betrachtete. „Das ist unglaublich, sieh nur...!"</p><p>Er legte den Arm um sie und freute sich mit ihr.<br/><br/>/<br/><br/>"Diese blöden Moskitos!", schimpfte Fiora, als sie wieder nach drinnen gegangen waren. "Ich hätte noch stundenlang draußen bleiben können. Bis morgen Abend muss ich unbedingt herausfinden, wie ich die Glühwürmchen fotografieren kann... ich brauche etwas zur Langzeitbelichtung... Eine App. Können wir morgen Nachmittag in die Stadt fahren, damit ich ins Internet kann? Hier draußen hat man echt keinen Emfpang." Fiora blickte Jay aufgeregt an und er lächelte nur. "Was?", fragte sie.</p><p>"Ich glaube, so viel habe ich Dich noch nie an einem Stück reden hören.", sagte er schmunzelnd.</p><p>Verunsichert sah sie ihn an. "Schlimm?"</p><p>"Oh Gott, nein!", er lachte und kam zu ihr. "Es ist schön, dass Du endlich wieder... Du bist."<br/>Sie lächelte und gab ihm einen kurzen Kuss. "Danke für das hier.", sagte sie.</p><p>Er winkte ab. Lächelnd ging er zum Esstisch zurück. "Das Essen ist jetzt leider kalt.", sagte er.</p><p>"Egal.", sie nahm ebenfalls wieder Platz und begann, weiter zu essen.</p><p>"Ist Dir eigentlich bewusst, dass wir noch kein einziges richtiges Date hatten?", fragte er mit einem Mal.</p><p>"Ich glaube, darüber sind wir inzwischen hinaus, oder?", sie zog die Augenbrauen hoch.</p><p>"Morgen Abend.", beschloss er. "Wir gehen essen. In ein sündhaft teures Restaurant..."</p><p>„Lass uns lieber in ein normales Restaurant gehen.", unterbrach sie ihn. „Pizza oder Pasta, das ist immer gut und ist doch auch schön..."</p><p>Er hob mahnend einen Finger vor den Mund.</p><p>„...in ein sündhaft teures... italienisches Restaurant.", fuhr er unbeirrt fort. „Wir machen uns schick und reden den ganzen Abend über unsere Pläne für die Zukunft. Danach wissen wir, dass wir zwei Hunde wollen. Und ein Haus, wie dieses hier."</p><p>„Katzen.", sagte sie und lächelte.</p><p>Er musterte sie und suchte nach einer passenden Erwiderung, gab dann jedoch auf. „Katzen? Magst Du keine Hunde?"</p><p>„Ich liebe Hunde, aber mit denen muss man ständig raus gehen!"</p><p>„Dann sei froh wenn Du mich für eine Weile los bist, wenn ich mit den Hunden Gassi gehe!"</p><p>„Gassi gehe?", sie stützte das Kinn in ihre Hände und lachte. „Oh Gott, was tun wir hier?"</p><p>„Wir machen Pläne, sagte ich doch!"</p><p>Sie beschloss, sich darauf einzulassen. „Okay, ein Hund, eine Katze. Wie klingt das?"</p><p>„Gut! Ich bin offen für Verhandlungen, wie Du siehst."</p><p>„Und wo steht Dein Traumhaus?", fragte sie.</p><p>"Na, hier natürlich!"</p><p>"Und wenn es in Chicago sein sollte?"</p><p>„Evanston. In der Nähe des Sees."</p><p>„Du weißt schon, dass die Häuser dort gerne mal eine Million Dollar und mehr kosten?"</p><p>„Na und? Wir träumen doch nur!"</p><p>„Du scheinst darüber ja schon viel nachgedacht zu haben... Okay, wenn wir nur träumen, dann will ich einen Garten. Einen wie diesen hier.", sagte sie.</p><p>„Mit Pool?"</p><p>„Kein Pool, wir haben den See direkt vor der Haustüre!", gab sie zu bedenken.</p><p>Er lachte leise und nickte. „Kinder?", fragte er dann.</p><p>Sie blinzelte und wich seinem Blick im nächsten Moment aus. Natürlich, er hatte keine Ahnung, dass sie keine Kinder mehr bekommen konnte... „Nein.", sagte sie daher schnell, um die Stimmung nicht zu verderben. „Ich bin zu alt für Kinder."</p><p>Er jedoch hatte ihre Reaktion bemerkt und stand auf. Mit einem Schritt war er bei ihr, nahm eine ihrer Hände und zog sie hoch.</p><p>„Okay... Genug geträumt für heute.", sagte er, legte einen Arm um ihre Hüfte und schob sie sanft vor sich her, hinüber zur Couch. "Der Rest folgt morgen."</p><p>Sie nahm Platz und er küsste sie sofort, nachdem auch er sich gesetzt hatte. Er vergrub seine Hand in ihrem Haar, dann fuhr er vorsichtig ihren Hals entlang, zu dem Ausschnitt ihres T-Shirts. Behutsam zog er den Kragen etwas nach unten und er bedeckte ihre Haut mit weiteren Küssen.</p><p>Sie war überrascht, ließ sich jedoch von dem Gefühl mitreißen, das er durch seine Berührungen bei ihr verursachte. Sie schloss die Augen und sie spürte, wie die Leidenschaft in ihrem Körper erwachte. Als sie die Augen wieder öffnete, ließ sie den Blick zu ihm wandern.</p><p>Im Augenwinkel erkannte sie jedoch ein Licht, das sich von der Gartenseite aus dem Haus näherte. Sie erschrak und ihr gesamter Körper spannte sich an. Sie schob Jay von sich weg. Er sah sie konsterniert an und setzte sich auf.</p><p>"Da draußen ist jemand!", stieß sie außer Atem hervor.</p><p>Jay drehte den Kopf und erhob sich von der Couch. Er ging zu der Kommode neben der Eingangstüre, wo seine leer geräumte Tasche stand. Er griff hinein und Fiora erkannte, dass er seine Pistole hervor holte.</p><p>"Bleib hier, geh hinter die Couch.", sagte er, dann verbarg er die Pistole hinter seinem Bein und ging zur Terrassentür.</p><p>Das Licht kam inzwischen näher, jemand benutzte den kleinen Weg vom Fluss her und schien eine Art Solarlaterne mit sich zu tragen. Jay öffnete die Tür und blieb in der Öffnung stehen.</p><p>"Kann ich Ihnen helfen?", rief er, ohne erkennen zu können, wer sich draußen befand.</p><p>Fiora konnte die Antwort des Unbekannten hören. "Will, bist Du das?", rief ein Mann.<br/>Sie atmete sofort auf, denn offenbar war es jemand, den die Familie kannte.</p><p>"Mister Jenkins!", antwortete Jay sofort. "Nein, ich bin es. Jay... der Bruder."</p><p>"Jay Halstead? Dich habe ich ja schon seit Jahren nicht mehr hier gesehen!"</p><p>"Nein, Sir... Ist schon ´ne Weile her. Wir sind nur übers Wochenende hier."</p><p>"Wollte nur sehen, dass sich keine Kids hier rein geschlichen haben und ´ne Party feiern.", sagte der Mann. "Hab Deinem Dad versprochen, ein Auge auf das Haus zu haben während es leer steht."</p><p>"Das ist großartig, danke Mister Jenkins.", rief Jay. "Gehen Sie runter zum Nachtangeln?"</p><p>"Hab ich vor... ist ´ne klare Nacht... hoffen wir, dass sie gut anbeißen."</p><p>"Dann viel Erfolg. Und gute Nacht.", beschloss Jay das Gespräch und zog schließlich die Terrassentür wieder zu. Er kam zurück ins Wohnzimmer und legte die Pistole auf die Kommode. Dann kam er zu ihr. "Alles gut.", sagte er. "Nur der Nachbar..."</p><p>"Tut mir leid...", sagte sie. Ihre Stimmung war leider dahin. "Ich habe kurz Panik bekommen."</p><p>"Niemand weiß, dass wir hier sind. Wir sind hier sicher.", redete er behutsam auf sie ein. "Komm... lass uns die Küche ein wenig aufräumen und dann schlafen gehen, ja?"</p><p>Sie nickte und folgte ihm während sie beobachtete, wie sich das Licht draußen immer weiter entfernte.<br/><br/>/<br/><br/>Am nächsten Tag standen sie spät auf und Jay war froh, dass Fiora sich trotz des abendlichen Besuches noch immer in der Abgeschiedenheit wohl zu fühlen schien. Nach dem Frühstück hatte er vorgeschlagen, dass er unten am Steg etwas angeln könnte, während sie gefühlte Stunden mit ihrer Kamera durch den Garten und die nähere Umgebung gelaufen war. Schließlich hatte sie sich zu ihm gesetzt und sie hatten die Natur um sie herum genossen. Nach einer Weile hatte auch tatsächlich ein Fisch angebissen, doch er war so klein gewesen, dass Fiora darauf bestanden hatte ihn sofort wieder in den Fluss zu werfen.</p><p>Nun waren sie von ihrem Restaurantbesuch zurück gekehrt und saßen satt und zufrieden auf der Couch. Fiora hatte die Zeit in der Stadt dazu genutzt, mehrere Apps auf ihr Smartphone zu laden, um am morgigen Abend die Glühwürmchen zu fotografieren, denn inzwischen hatte es angefangen leicht zu regnen. Jay hatte den Kamin angezündet und die Wärme machte ihn langsam schläfrig.</p><p>"Das war ein richtig schöner Tag.", sagte sie, während sie sich an ihn lehnte und in die kleiner werdenden Flammen blickte.</p><p>"Finde ich auch.", antwortete er. "Aber ich bin müde... gehen wir ins Bett?"</p><p>Sie nickte und stand auf, um schnell noch vor ihm ins Bad zu gehen.</p><p>Fiora hatte den Tag wirklich genossen. Sie lag neben Jay im Bett, der bereits tief und fest schlief. Sie konnte kaum glauben, wie normal und selbstverständlich sich das alles hier anfühlte. Wie sie miteinander umgingen... es passte einfach.</p><p>Sie hatte darüber nachgedacht wie es wohl sein mochte sich im Alltagsleben eine Wohnung mit ihm zu teilen. Doch ihr war bewusst, dass es für eine solche Überlegung noch viel zu früh war. Zunächst musste sich zeigen, ob sie beide wirklich zusammen bleiben würden, was sie sich wirklich wünschte.</p><p>Außerdem, sie wusste dass das hier nicht zu vergleichen war mit ihrem Leben in Chicago. Wenn Jay wieder voll einsatzbereit war, würde er täglich Dinge erleben, die sie sich wahrscheinlich im Entferntesten nicht vorstellen konnte. Wie würde er dann mit allem umgehen? Sie hatte nur kurz erlebt, wie impulsiv er war, wie ihn die Wut im Griff haben konnte. Und sie wusste selbst nicht, wie ihr Leben in Chicago sich weiter entwickeln würde.</p><p>Wo würde sie eine Wohnung finden? Würde sie weiterhin im 21. Revier arbeiten oder sollte sie sich nach allem nach einem anderen Job umsehen? All das mussten sie beide noch in Erfahrung bringen und sich Zeit dafür nehmen. Erst einmal wollte sie die restlichen Stunden mit ihm hier genießen, bevor der Alltag sie wieder einholen würde.</p><p>Jay drehte sich im Schlaf auf die unverletzte Seite und murmelte etwas. Er vergrub die Hand unter dem Kissen. Sie betrachtete ihn einen Moment lang und sie erschrak, als er plötzlich heftig zusammen zuckte. Er verzog das Gesicht und drehte sich wieder auf den Rücken. Er gab weitere unverständliche Laute von sich und sie begriff, dass er einen Albtraum hatte.</p><p>Sie setzte sich vorsichtig auf. Manche Bewegungen fielen ihr noch schwer und sie brauchte einen Moment, bis sie sich zu ihm hinüber beugen konnte. Sie legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter, um ihn zu wecken. In dem Moment als sie ihn berührte fuhr er hoch. In der nächsten Sekunde packte er ihren Arm. Er hielt ihn fest umklammert und er starrte sie an. Dann drückte er fester zu und Fiora versuchte sich zu befreien, als es anfing zu schmerzen. Ihr wurde klar, dass er nicht richtig wach geworden war, sondern dass er sich noch immer in seinem Albtraum befand.</p><p>"Jay! Wach auf!", rief sie und sie spürte wie sie Panik erfasste, als sie nicht los kam. „Ich bin es!"</p><p>Dann endlich, schien er zu sich zu kommen. Er blinzelte und ließ sie dann sofort los.</p><p>"Tut mir leid...", sagte er unvermittelt. Er drehte sich weg und rutschte von der Matratze. Er stand auf und lief einige Schritte im Raum umher. „Habe ich Dir weh getan?"</p><p>Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Mit klopfendem Herzen sah sie ihm nach, dann verließ sie ebenfalls das Bett. "Alles okay?", fragte sie, während sie etwas entfernt von ihm stehen blieb.</p><p>"Das hätte nicht passieren dürfen... tut mir leid.", sagte er und fuhr sich durch die Haare. "Nicht hier..."</p><p>"Du hattest einen Albtraum. Das kann man nicht kontrollieren...", sie ging auf ihn zu, doch er wich zurück.</p><p>"Ich... ich bin gleich wieder hier.", sagte er und ging an ihr vorbei, aus dem Zimmer.</p><p>Sie blieb alleine zurück und wusste nicht was sie tun konnte, um ihm zu helfen.<br/><br/>/<br/><br/>Jay ging in die Küche, goss sich ein Glas Wasser ein und setzte sich an den Küchentisch. Er stützte den Kopf in die Hand und schloss die Augen. Warum hatte ihn der Albtraum hier erwischt? Er war glücklich hier, wieso also?</p><p>Er verfluchte sich dafür, dass er Fiora gepackt hatte, doch es war ein Reflex der ihm damals an trainiert worden war. Er würde diese verdammte Zeit nie hinter sich lassen können. Er spürte, wie sich die Schuld ihren Weg nach oben bahnte. Er hatte ihr weh getan...</p><p>"Jay?"</p><p>Sie war hier... warum war sie nicht im Schlafzimmer geblieben? Er wollte nicht, dass sie ihn so sah. Er hob den Kopf und blickte sie an. "Fi, geh wieder ins Bett, ich komme klar.", sagte er.</p><p>"Nein, das tust Du nicht.", antwortete sie und sie stand einfach da, rührte sich nicht vom Fleck. Sie musterte ihn und er sah weg. "Rede mit mir, bitte?"</p><p>"Ich will nicht reden.", er nahm einen Schluck aus seinem Glas. "Bitte, geh."</p><p>"Erinnerst Du Dich was ich Dir an dem Abend im Revier gesagt habe?", sie kam näher. "Du kannst mit mir darüber sprechen."</p><p>"Will ich aber nicht.", er hasste sich dafür, dass er sie mit seinen Worten weg stieß, aber er wollte jetzt alleine sein.</p><p>"Ich habe Dir auch gesagt, ich werde Dich nicht drängen. Aber ich bin hier, okay?"</p><p>Er nickte und nahm noch einen Schluck Wasser. Endlich drehte sie sich um und ging weg. Als sie sich entfernte, fühlte er sich sofort schlecht und er stand auf. Er lief ihr nach. Sie hatte gerade die Tür zum Schlafzimmer erreicht, als er sie eingeholt hatte. Er legte die Hand auf ihre Schulter.</p><p>"Tut mir leid.", sagte er und sie drehte sich zu ihm. "Es ist... ich verstehe nicht, warum jetzt. Es waren zwei schöne Tage."</p><p>Er spürte, wie die Tränen nun kamen und er nahm die Hand vor die Augen. Sie legte eine Hand in seinen Nacken und zog ihn an sich. Die Berührung löste die letzten Barrikaden die er versucht hatte aufrecht zu halten und er klammerte sich an sie. So standen sie da und sie wartete geduldig, bis er sich beruhigt hatte und er sich von ihr löste. Er zitterte, während er zur Couch ging und sich setzte. Sie folgte ihm und wartete ab, ob er etwas sagen würde. Er wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und blickte in die Glut, die noch immer im Kamin glimmte.</p><p>"Es sind immer wieder die gleichen Träume.", sagte er mit belegter Stimme. "Dieser eine Traum... er läuft immer gleich ab und ich komme immer zu spät."</p><p>"Ist es auch dort wirklich so passiert?", fragte sie sanft.</p><p>Er nickte. "Sie ist gestorben... und ein Kamerad...", presste er hervor. "Wenn ich sie davon abgehalten hätte..."</p><p>"Ich bin mir sicher, Du hast Dein Bestes getan. Das tust Du immer."</p><p>Er sah sie an. "Ich dachte bis dahin nicht, dass Menschen zu so etwas fähig sind."</p><p>Sie nickte nur und nahm ihn wieder in den Arm. Er war froh, dass sie nicht weiter fragte. Dass sie keine Details wissen wollte. Er wollte nicht weiter darüber reden.</p><p>"Hey, leg Dich hier hin.", sagte sie und strich ihm übers Haar. "Ich mache Dir einen Tee. Ich bin gleich dort drüben."</p><p>Sie ging in die Küche und er ließ sich zur Seite gleiten. Er zog die Beine auf die Sitzfläche und schloss erschöpft die Augen.<br/><br/>/<br/><br/>Als Fiora zur Couch zurück kam, schlief Jay bereits wieder tief und fest. Sie war froh, dass er sich beruhigt hatte. Sie hoffte, dass es ihm am nächsten Morgen besser gehen würde. Mit der Tasse in der Hand nahm sie auf einem der Sessel Platz und blickte ihn nachdenklich an.</p><p>Sie selbst hatte seit dem neuerlichen Vorfall mit Woods glücklicherweise keine Albträume mehr gehabt, auch wenn sie das Ganze immer wieder sehr beschäftigte. Das was Jay in Afghanistan erlebt hatte, musste so einschneidend gewesen sein, dass es ihn nun auch Jahre später noch so sehr quälte. Das wenige was er ihr erzählt hatte, hatte sie bereits geschockt doch sie war sich sicher, dass es noch viel schlimmere Ereignisse gab als die, über die er überhaupt sprach.</p><p>Sie fragte sich, ob er hin und wieder ärztlichen Beistand suchte. Sie wusste aber nicht, ob sie ihn darauf ansprechen sollte. Sie beschloss, am nächsten Tag erst einmal zu warten, ob er darüber reden wollte. Sie ging noch einmal ins Schlafzimmer und zog ihre Decken vom Bett. Eine legte sie ihm über, während sie die Zweite mit zu dem Sessel nahm. Wenig später war sie ebenfalls eingeschlafen und als sie wieder wach wurde, dämmerte es draußen bereits.</p><p>Jay lag nicht mehr auf der Couch, also stand sie auf und sah nach wo er sein konnte. Er war nicht im Bad oder im Schlafzimmer. Dann bemerkte sie, dass die Terrassentür ein Stück offen stand. Sie wickelte sich in die Decke, ging hinüber und schlüpfte nach draußen. Sie sah, dass Jay auf dem kleinen Steg saß und auf den Fluss blickte. Neben ihm saß ein Hund. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wem er gehörte oder wo er her gekommen war, doch das Bild das sich ihr bot, war wunderschön. Die Sonne ging gerade auf und hüllte alles in goldenes Licht. Über dem Gras hing noch etwas Nebel und der Tau glitzerte in den Spitzen der kleinen, wilden Blüten.</p><p>Schnell ging sie wieder hinein, legte die Decke weg und holte ihre Kamera. Sie ging wieder nach draußen, lief einige Schritte nach vorne und dann ging sie vorsichtig in die Hocke, um das Gras und die Blumen mit auf das Foto zu bekommen. Sie blickte auf das Display ihrer Kamera und wartete, bis die Linse scharf stellte. Dann drückte sie ab. Das Bild war wundervoll und sie lächelte, als sie es betrachtete.</p><p>Sie legte die Kamera auf den Rand der Terrasse und nahm wieder die Holzstufen nach unten. Langsam näherte sie sich Jay auf dem Schotterweg. Der Hund bemerkte sie als Erster, sprang auf und kam freudig auf sie zu gelaufen. Es war ein etwa kniehoher, brauner Mischling mit zerzaustem Fell. Als er sie erreichte, kraulte sie ihn am Kopf und der Hund schien es zu genießen, denn er rührte sich nicht mehr vom Fleck. Sie lachte leise und ging wieder langsam in die Hocke, denn diese Bewegung schmerzte noch etwas.</p><p>"Das ist Wilson.", hörte sie Jay rufen, während er zu ihr kam. "Er gehört Mr. Jenkins. Treibt sich immer hier herum."</p><p>Sie lächelte ihm zu. "Guten Morgen."</p><p>"Dir auch einen guten Morgen.", er hockte sich ebenfalls hin und übernahm das Kraulen des Hundes. Er lachte, als Wilson ihm übers Gesicht leckte. "Ist ja gut...", sagte er zu dem Kleinen.</p><p>"Er scheint Dich gern zu haben.", sie lachte.</p><p>"Wilson scheint jeden gern zu haben, wenn man dem alten Jenkins glauben darf. Er futtert sich durch die gesamte Nachbarschaft."</p><p>"A propos... wir hätten da noch etwas Fleisch von vorgestern Abend im Kühlschrank."</p><p>"Wilson wird Dich anbeten.", sagte er, erhob sich und deutete dem Hund mit einem Pfeifen an, ihm zu folgen.</p><p>Fiora blickte ihm nach, bis er im Haus verschwunden war.</p><p>Jay beobachtete wie Wilson sich auf das Fleisch stürzte, das er ihm auf einem Teller hingestellt hatte. Fiora kam ebenfalls wieder herein und legte ihre Kamera auf die Arbeitsplatte in der Küche.</p><p>„Geht es Dir besser?", fragte sie vorsichtig.</p><p>Er sah sie an und nickte. „Ich kann mich nur immer wieder für heute Nacht entschuldigen.", sagte er.</p><p>Er fühlte sich noch immer schlecht wegen dem Vorfall.</p><p>„Wir beide wissen, dass Du nichts dafür kannst.", antwortete sie. „Es gibt nichts, wofür Du Dich entschuldigen musst."</p><p>„Das Letzte was ich will, ist Dir weh tun.", er senkte den Blick.</p><p>„Das weiß ich... es ist nichts passiert. Es ist wirklich alles gut."</p><p>Er schwieg.</p><p>„Frühstück?", fragte sie nach einem Moment. „Was kann ich Dir Gutes tun?"</p><p>Er blickte sie wieder an. Er konnte kaum glauben, dass sie ihm keine Vorhaltungen machte. Er spürte, wie er langsam wieder entspannte.</p><p>„Ich sollte Dir etwas Gutes tun.", sagte er schließlich und ging zur Kaffeemaschine.<br/><br/>/<br/><br/>Ihren letzten Tag in der Hütte hatten sie ganz entspannt verbracht. Fiora war froh, dass Jay den Tag doch noch genießen konnte, trotz des Vorfalls in der Nacht. Es war ihm letztendlich doch noch gelungen einen Fisch in einer annehmbaren Größe zu fangen und sie hatten diesen zum Abendessen zubereitet.</p><p>Fiora hatte es geschafft an dem Abend einige Aufnahmen von den Glühwürmchen zu machen, was sie sehr freute.</p><p>Fast hätte sie ihm vorgeschlagen noch einige Tage länger zu bleiben, doch ihr Leben in Chicago rief sie wieder zu sich und sie wusste, dass sie sich wieder der Realität zuwenden mussten.</p><p>Jay steuerte den Wagen vom Highway und reihte sich in den fließenden Verkehr ein. Sie waren bereits auf dem Rückweg nach Chicago und sie hatten gerade die Stadtgrenze passiert.</p><p>"Home sweet home.", murmelte er, als er wenig später an einer Ampel anhalten musste.</p><p>In dieser Nacht waren Fiora und er sich noch etwas näher gekommen, auch wenn sie aufgrund ihrer beider Verletzungen nicht miteinander geschlafen hatten. Er war sich jedoch sicher, dass Fiora irgendwann soweit sein würde. Dass sie die traumatischen Erlebnisse hinter sich lassen konnte und dass sie sich hoffentlich ganz auf ihn einlassen würde. Aber nicht nur aus diesem Grund wäre er liebend gerne noch einige Tage länger mit ihr weg geblieben. Er hatte die gemeinsame Zeit und die Ruhe wirklich genossen.</p><p>"Wollen wir noch schnell irgendwo einen Happen essen und dann zu mir fahren?", fragte sie in diesem Moment.</p><p>Er nickte, während er sich wieder auf den Verkehr konzentrierte. "Gute Idee."</p><p>Sie hielten bei einem Diner und er war froh, sich nach der Fahrt etwas die Beine vertreten zu können. Sie aßen und kamen kurz darauf bei Fioras Wohnhaus an. Er parkte den Wagen und sie nahmen den Aufzug nach oben.</p><p>Vor ihrer Wohnungstür lagen einige Prospekte und ein Päckchen. Er bückte sich und nahm die Sachen mit hinein, während sie ihm folgte. Drinnen ließ er sich erst einmal auf die Couch fallen und er legte die Werbung und das Päckchen auf den Tisch.</p><p>"Wollen wir wieder umdrehen und nochmal nach Wisconsin fahren?", rief sie scherzhaft aus der Küche, während sie ihnen etwas zu Trinken holte.</p><p>"Oh ja...", er hatte bereits jetzt genug vom Großstadtlärm und es würde etwas dauern, bis er sich wieder daran gewöhnt hatte.</p><p>Sie reichte ihm einen Softdrink und setzte sich neben ihn. "Es war so schön. Wir müssen das bald wieder machen."</p><p>"Auf jeden Fall.", er öffnete die Flasche und nahm einen Schluck.</p><p>Fiora stellte ihre eigene Flasche auf den Tisch und nahm den Stapel Werbung zu sich. Sie blätterte sie durch und legte die Prospekte zur Seite. Dann nahm sie das Päckchen und drehte es um. Es war unbeschriftet.</p><p>"Vielleicht etwas von den Nachbarn...", murmelte sie. Sie zog das Klebeband ab und klappte den Karton auf.</p><p>Jay konnte nur etwas Papier erkennen, das als oberste Schicht auf den Inhalt gelegt worden war. Dann hörte man ein Klicken und im nächsten Moment blendete ihn ein grelles weißes Licht, als das Päckchen in Fioras Händen explodierte.</p><p>Er hörte einen ohrenbetäubenden Knall und fühlte, wie er durch die Wucht der Detonation zur Seite geschleudert wurde. Er prallte gegen die nächstgelegene Wand und verlor sofort das Bewusstsein.<br/><br/>/<br/><br/>- Fortsetzung folgt - </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>/<br/><br/>Jay kam mit furchtbaren Kopfschmerzen und einem Dröhnen und Klingeln in den Ohren wieder zu sich. Er war unglaublich müde und hatte keine Ahnung wo er sich befand oder was geschehen war. Er hörte Geräusche um sich herum, die jedoch völlig gedämpft zu sein schienen. Das Klingeln in seinen Ohren war zunächst noch viel lauter, als die Außenwelt. Doch dann schien sein Körper sich anzupassen und er begriff, dass jemand mit ihm sprach.</p><p>"Jay! Kannst Du die Augen für mich öffnen?" Es war Will... Wills Stimme, die er hörte. "Jay?"</p><p>Er versuchte sich auf seinen Bruder zu konzentrieren und mit flatternden Lidern öffnete er schließlich die Augen. Alles war verschwommen, doch die in weiß und grün gehaltenen Farben um ihn herum ließen ihn verstehen, dass er sich in einem Krankenzimmer befand. Seine Augen fokussierten endlich und er blickte Will in die Augen, als dieser sich über ihn beugte.</p><p>"Sehr gut... bleib wach.", sagte dieser und Jay spürte eine Hand auf seiner Wange. "Willkommen zurück."</p><p>Jay blickte ihn nur erschöpft an. Er war völlig benommen und er erinnerte sich nicht, wie er hier her gekommen war.</p><p>"Was...?", er versuchte eine Frage zu formulieren, doch seine Zunge lag schwer in seinem Mund.</p><p>"Versuch noch nicht, zu sprechen... komm erst mal zu Dir, ich werde Dir später alles erklären. Du bist im Med, alles wird gut, okay?"</p><p>Jay nickte leicht und schloss wieder die Augen. Nur Sekunden später war er wieder in einem tiefen Schlaf versunken.</p><p>Als er das nächste Mal aufwachte fiel es ihm bereits leichter sich zu konzentrieren und er erkannte, dass Will neben seinem Bett saß und ihn prüfend anblickte. Wahrscheinlich wollte er sehen, ob er dieses Mal wach bleiben würde.</p><p>"Was ist passiert?", fragte er und er bemerkte, dass er heiser war und dass sein Hals beim Sprechen schmerzte.</p><p>"Du warst eine ganze Weile bewusstlos. Es gab eine Explosion.", antwortete Will. "Eine Paketbombe."</p><p>Mit einem Mal erinnerte er sich daran, was in Fioras Wohnung geschehen war und er wollte sich aufsetzen. Doch Will reagierte sofort und legte ihm eine Hand auf seine unverletzte Schulter. Mit sanftem Druck hielt er ihn auf die Matratze gedrückt.</p><p>"Nicht! Liegen bleiben..."</p><p>Verstört blickte Jay ihn an.</p><p>"Wie geht es Fiora?", fragte er angespannt. "Lebt sie?"</p><p>"Sie lebt. Beruhige Dich, nicht bewegen, okay?"</p><p>Will ließ ihn los und setzte sich wieder. "Ich erzähle Dir was los ist, wenn Du mir versprichst, dass Du ruhig bleibst."</p><p>"Will...", langsam bekam Jay es mit der Angst zu tun und sein Herzschlag stieg, was der Monitor neben seinem Bett sofort mit einem Warnton anzeigte.</p><p>"Bitte, bleib ruhig...", Will stellte den Alarmton aus. "Wenn nicht, müssen wir Dich wieder sedieren..."</p><p>"Bist Du verrückt?", unterbrach Jay ihn. Langsam verstand er die Welt nicht mehr. "Sag mir endlich, was los ist!"</p><p>Will beugte sich etwas nach vorne und stützte sich mit den Ellenbogen auf der Matratze ab. Dann legte er ihm eine Hand auf den Arm. Jay wunderte sich über die ungewohnte Geste.</p><p>"Die Paketbombe war gespickt mit Nägeln und Schrot.", begann Will. "Du hast einiges davon ab bekommen, vor allem Deinen Rücken hat es erwischt. Wir mussten..."</p><p>Er schluckte und versuchte, die Informationen zu verarbeiten, während Will sprach. Er hatte keine Schmerzen... wie schlimm konnte es also sein?</p><p>"Und Fiora?", unterbrach er ihn schließlich.</p><p>"Fiora hat den Großteil der Explosion ab bekommen, aber sie lebt. Lass mich Dir erst sagen, was bei Dir los ist..."</p><p>Jay schwieg nun, doch seine Anspannung wuchs.</p><p>"Wir haben Dich operiert und die Splitter im Rücken entfernt. Einige waren fast bis zu Deinem Rückenmark vorgedrungen. Wir haben alles erwischt, aber aufgrund der Verletzungen gibt eine Schwellung im Bereich des vierten Lendenwirbels. Die Nervenimpulse können momentan nicht weiter geleitet werden. Wir konnten keine Reaktion auf Reize feststellen. Momentan... sind Deine Beine leider gelähmt."</p><p>Jay blinzelte und versuchte, das soeben Gehörte zu verarbeiten. Er blickte an sich herab und versuchte sofort seine Beine zu bewegen. Er realisierte erst jetzt, dass er tatsächlich ab der Hüfte nichts mehr spürte. Für einen Moment fühlte er sich, als würde er nicht mehr atmen können, als die Erkenntnis einsetzte. Sein Herz begann zu rasen.</p><p>"Wie lange?", fragte er nur.</p><p>"Wie lange das anhält? Das ist unterschiedlich... Tage, aber vielleicht auch Wochen. Du bekommst Kortikosteroide und vielleicht müssen wir noch mal punktieren oder eine Drainage legen, um den Druck zu verringern. Das wird sich zeigen. Deine Prognose ist aber gut, Du wirst auf jeden Fall wieder laufen können."</p><p>Jay schloss die Augen und verdrängte den Gedanken, dass er womöglich wochenlang an dieses Bett gefesselt sein würde. Er versuchte, die aufkeimende Panik nieder zu kämpfen.</p><p>"Und was ist mit Fiora?", fragte er dann erneut und blickte seinen Bruder an.</p><p>Will atmete durch und er zögerte, bevor er weiter sprach. Jay versuchte sich zu beruhigen und sich innerlich zu wappnen. Er hatte inzwischen verstanden, dass es keine guten Nachrichten hier geben würde. Es war schlimm, das war ihm nun bewusst.</p><p>"Sie hat die volle Wucht der Bombe ab bekommen.", begann Will. "Ihre Hände sind schwer verletzt, besonders die linke Hand. Hier wird es noch einige Operationen brauchen. Was uns aber am meisten Sorgen bereitet ist die Tatsache, dass einige Splitter in ihr Gehirn eingedrungen sind. Sie wurde bereits zwei Mal operiert... momentan liegt sie jedoch im Koma."</p><p>"Im künstlichen Koma?"</p><p>"Nein... Sie ist nach Abklingen der Narkose nicht aufgewacht. Einige Schädigungen des Gehirns sind doch relativ groß. Sie hatte etliche Blutungen im Gehirn..."</p><p>"Ich will zu ihr.", unterbrach er ihn.</p><p>Will schüttelte den Kopf. "Du bist erst mal nicht transportfähig."</p><p>"Nein!", stieß Jay ungläubig hervor und er wollte sich wieder hoch drücken, doch erneut hielt Will ihn zurück. „Das darf alles nicht wahr sein!"</p><p>"Sei vernünftig!", rief Will. "Du kannst im Moment nicht zu ihr. Es tut mir leid! Aber ich halte Dich mit allem auf dem Laufenden, ich verspreche es Dir!"</p><p>Jay spürte, wie ihn nun Verzweiflung ergriff und Tränen stiegen plötzlich auf. Wie hatte es nur dazu kommen können? Warum hatte er nicht besser aufgepasst? Es fühlte sich an, als würde ihm jemand das Herz aus dem Brustkorb reißen.</p><p>"Es tut mir leid.", hörte er Will erneut sagen, doch Jay drehte den Kopf zur Seite, damit sein Bruder nicht sah, wie er weinte. "Ich... ich gebe Dir was zur Beruhigung, wir reden später noch mal..."</p><p>"Nicht.", sagte Jay sofort, ohne ihn anzublicken. "Ich will nicht betäubt werden. Bitte... lass mich alleine."</p><p>"Okay...", Will zögerte einen Moment, er drückte noch einmal seinen Arm, doch dann stand er auf. "Ich frage nach ob es schon was Neues bei Fiora gibt und dann komme ich wieder. Ich bin die ganze Zeit in Rufbereitschaft, wenn Du mich brauchst... Jay?"</p><p>Jay reagierte nicht. Er schwieg und schloss die Augen, während ihm die Tränen über die Wangen flossen.<br/><br/>/<br/><br/>Nur Stunden später bekam Jay Besuch von Seargent Voight und Adam Ruzek. Die Kollegen mussten informiert worden sein, dass er wieder aufgewacht war. Jay stand noch immer völlig neben sich und versuchte, sich zusammen zu reißen. Die beiden Detectives traten an sein Bett.</p><p>"Hey.", sagte Adam. "Wie geht es Dir?"</p><p>"Halstead.", begrüßte Seargent Voight ihn. "Wir haben uns Sorgen um Sie gemacht."</p><p>"Tut mir leid, Searge.", antwortete er und musterte die Beiden.</p><p>"Schön, Sie wach zu sehen.", Voight zeigte auf den Stuhl neben Jays Bett und Adam setzte sich, während er stehen blieb und die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte. "Erinnern Sie sich daran, was passiert ist?"</p><p>Jay nickte und versuchte sich zusammen zu reißen, um eine möglichst genaue Aussage treffen zu können. "Eine Paketbombe. Das Päckchen lag vor Fioras Eingangstür. Es war nicht besonders schwer, nicht beschriftet, ich konnte keine besonderen Merkmale erkennen. Es war mit Klebeband versehen und ich konnte nur etwas Papier erkennen, als sie es geöffnet hat."</p><p>"Wir haben bereits Untersuchungen angestellt.", sagte Voight, nachdem Jay seine Beschreibung beendet hatte. "Auf einigen Teilen konnten wir Teilabdrücke sicherstellen."</p><p>Jay hob die Brauen. Er war überrascht, dass bereits etwas gefunden worden war. "Haben Sie schon einen Namen?"</p><p>"Alexander Cayden.", sagte Adam.</p><p>Jay glaubte, sich verhört zu haben und er starrte ihn an. "Der Gründer des Darknet-Forums? Der Admin?"</p><p>"Cayden ist IT-Spezialist und Programmierer. Ein Medienmogul in Asien. Er hat Geld und Einfluss. Wir haben seine letzte Adresse aufgesucht und konnten Festplatten und Datenträger sicher stellen, jede Menge krankes Zeug.", erklärte Adam weiter. "Er scheint der Drahtzieher hinter einigen Missbrauchsfällen zu sein."</p><p>"Was bedeutet das?", fragte Jay.</p><p>"Wir haben Aufnahmen gefunden...", sagte Voight zögernd. "Sogar aus der Zeit, als Woods seine Opfer das erste Mal in seiner Gewalt hatte."</p><p>Jay glaubte nicht, was er da hörte. „Von Fiora und den beiden anderen Opfern?", fragte er und Voight nickte. Jay schluckte und er spürte, wie er sich innerlich anspannte. "Wieso hatte das bislang niemand heraus gefunden? Und wieso finden wir das gerade jetzt heraus? Will er, dass wir ihn verfolgen? Ich meine... die Abdrücke, die Videos?"</p><p>"Dieser Cayden versteht es, sich unsichtbar zu machen. Er hielt sich immer im Hintergrund, steuerte aber Geld zu. Er weiß, dass wir Jagd auf ihn machen, seit das Forum in unseren Fokus geraten ist. Wir glauben, er treibt ein Spiel mit uns und Sie und Fiora waren seine ersten Opfer."</p><p>„Das ist krank!", stieß Jay hervor. Sein Herz raste wieder wie wild und er wünschte sich, dass er etwas unternehmen konnte. Aufgebracht blickte er erst Voight und dann Adam an.</p><p>„Wir gehen davon aus, dass er und Woods sich schon damals kannten und dass Woods der aktive Part war, während Cayden nur die Aufnahmen wollte.", fuhr der Seargent fort. „Er hat ein Netzwerk aufgebaut und die Daten im Darknet verkauft. Er war es auch mit Sicherheit der heraus gefunden hat, dass Fiora nach Chicago zurück gekehrt war und der die Flucht von Woods letztendlich organisiert hat. Wir haben Fioras Wohnadresse und die Adresse des Reviers auf seinem Laptop gefunden."</p><p>„Wir sind nochmal an den Tatort zurück wo Erin und Fiora festgehalten wurden. Auch dort haben wir eine versteckte Kamera gefunden, die die Bilder an eine unbekannte IP-Adresse übertragen hat.", berichtete Adam. „Auch hier vermuten wir Cayden hinter dem Ganzen."</p><p>Jay spürte, wie er immer wütender wurde. "Er hat sich an dem Leid dieser Frauen bereichert."</p><p>"Sieht ganz danach aus.", sagte Adam. "Wir versuchen dieses kranke Schwein zu finden, aber bis jetzt konnte er erfolgreich abtauchen."</p><p>"Er spielt tatsächlich mit uns.", sagte Jay. „Die ganzen Beweise..."</p><p>"Das war gewollt. Eine Machtdemonstration.", sagte der Seargent. "Cayden hat die Mittel, jederzeit das Land zu verlassen und unterzutauchen, wenn er das will."</p><p>Jay blickte aus dem Fenster und atmete durch, während ihm tausend Gedanken durch den Kopf gingen. Er war aufgewühlt und wütend und am Schlimmsten war, dass er nicht an der Jagd auf diesen kranken Bastard teilnehmen konnte, dass er hier gefangen war.</p><p>"Wir wollten Sie nur über die neuesten Erkenntnisse auf dem Laufenden halten.", Voight legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. "Sie brauchen jetzt wieder Ruhe... Werden Sie schnell wieder gesund und wir geben unser Bestes da draußen, okay?"</p><p>„Du erhältst jede Neuigkeit sofort.", fügte Adam hinzu. „Gute Besserung."</p><p>Jay erkannte, dass er sich nun tatsächlich auf seine Kollegen verlassen musste. Er hatte keine Wahl. Er versuchte, seine Gefühle etwas in den Griff zu bekommen.</p><p>"Danke...", sagte Jay daher nur matt und nickte ihnen zu, während die Beiden sich zum Gehen wandten.<br/><br/>/<br/><br/>Den gesamten Abend und den nächsten Tag grübelte Jay nun bereits über die Neuigkeiten, die Voight und Ruzek ihm überbracht hatten. So viele Beamten hatten sich bereits mit den Fällen beschäftigt, aber Cayden war es offenbar gelungen, immer im Hintergrund zu bleiben.</p><p>Er fragte sich, wie viel Geld er Leuten wie Woods oder Parker zahlte, damit sie bei den Verhören nicht auspackten. Es mussten Unsummen sein. Jetzt verstand er auch, warum Campell sich gleich zwei Mal in die Schusslinie begeben hatte und zuerst bei dem Fluchtversuch von Woods behilflich gewesen war und später bei der Übergabe aufgetaucht war. Es war Geld... Campell hatte sich kaufen lassen. Zu ihrem Glück hatte er jedoch auf dem Revier ausgepackt, nachdem er fest genommen worden war.</p><p>Er fragte sich nur, warum Cayden sich ausgerechnet jetzt zu erkennen gegeben hatte. Es konnte nicht nur an dem Forum liegen. War es, weil er bei Fiora letztendlich nicht das bekommen hatte, was er wollte? Trug er nun eine öffentliche Vendetta gegen sie aus?</p><p>Er war froh, dass Seargent Voight einen Wachmann vor Fioras Zimmer hatte platzieren lassen. Denn wahrscheinlich war diesem Wahnsinnigen alles zuzutrauen...<br/><br/>/<br/><br/>Am nächsten Tag versuchte Jay gerade im Internet brauchbare Informationen über Komapatienten zu finden. Sein Bruder hatte ihm berichtet, dass Fioras Zustand sich noch immer nicht verändert hatte. Er las aktuell einen Artikel auf seinem Smartphone, als jemand am Türrahmen klopfte. Er drehte den Kopf und entdeckte, dass dort eine etwa Ende 50-jährige, dunkelhäutige Frau stand. Er brauchte nur wenige Sekunden, bis er sie erkannte. Es war Fioras Mutter.</p><p>"Mrs. Hillsen?", fragte er überrascht. Sofort legte er das Handy weg.</p><p>Sie lächelte schwach und trat herein. "Du erkennst mich noch, das ist schön."</p><p>Jay nickte. Natürlich erkannte er die Frau. Sie hatten sich zusammen mit ihren Freunden früher auch im Haus von Fioras Eltern getroffen und Mrs. Hillsen war immer eine großartige Gastgeberin gewesen.</p><p>"Wie geht es Dir, Jay?", fragte sie, während sie ans Bett trat und ihn betrachtete.<br/>Sie sah müde aus und ihre Augen verrieten, dass sie gerade geweint hatte.</p><p>"Ich werde wieder, Mrs. Hillsen.", sagte er. Er wollte sie jetzt keinesfalls mit seinen Problemen belästigen. "Viel wichtiger ist, wie geht es Fiora? Waren Sie gerade bei ihr?"</p><p>Sie setzte sich auf den Stuhl, der stets neben seinem Bett stand und blickte ihn traurig an. "Ich habe gerade mit den Ärzten gesprochen. Sie wissen nicht, wie es weiter geht... sie wird künstlich beatmet und wird ihre linke Hand wohl nie wieder richtig benutzen können, falls sie wieder aufwacht."</p><p>"Geben Sie ihr Zeit.", sagte Jay sofort.</p><p>"Die Ärzte haben mir geraten, dass wir versuchen sollten sie morgen von der Beatmungsmaschine zu nehmen um zu sehen, ob sie selbstständig atmet. Das können sie nur mit meiner Zustimmung."</p><p>"Werden Sie das tun?", fragte er besorgt.</p><p>"Wenn sie nicht selbstständig atmet, dann sollen sie die Maschine wieder anschließen. Ich werde unser letztes Geld ausgeben, damit sie so lange wie möglich die beste Versorgung bekommt, das steht fest."</p><p>Jay atmete durch... die Ärzte würden also bereits so weit gehen, die Beatmung einzustellen? Das waren erschütternde Neuigkeiten. Er war froh, dass Fioras Familie das nicht zulassen würde.</p><p>"Hat man Sie darüber informiert, was geschehen ist?", fragte er dann.</p><p>Sie begann zu weinen. "Wir haben erst durch die Polizei erfahren, was hier alles passiert ist. Sie hatte uns nichts erzählt."</p><p>"Sicherlich, um Sie nicht zu beunruhigen.", sagte er, um ihr Vorgehen zu erklären.</p><p>"Aber, was sie durchgemacht hat... warum hat sie nichts gesagt?", sie wischte sich die Tränen weg. "Ich weiß aber, dass Du bei ihr warst als die Paketbombe explodiert ist... standet ihr euch näher?"</p><p>"Mrs. Hillsen, Fiora und ich... wir sind uns in den letzten Wochen sehr nahe gekommen. Wir sind zusammen.", sagte er vorsichtig.</p><p>Sie lächelte durch ihre Tränen. "Ich freue mich so, dass sie wenigstens Dich hatte. Sie war so furchtbar verschlossen in den letzten Jahren. Und so alleine... Ich habe immer gedacht, dass ich ein anderes Kind zurück erhalten habe nach dem Vorfall mit Woods damals."</p><p>"Es tut mir so leid.", sagte er. "Wir haben versucht alles zu tun, um Woods und seine Helfer zu finden. Das alles... das hätte nicht passieren dürfen."</p><p>"Ich bin mir sicher, dass ihr euer Bestes getan habt.", sagte sie, reichte über das Bett und griff nach seiner unverletzten Hand. "Dafür bin ich sehr dankbar. Danke, dass Du für sie da warst."</p><p>Jay war plötzlich ergriffen und er blickte sie mit Tränen in den Augen an. "Das war selbstverständlich, Mrs. Hillsen."</p><p>"Bitte, nenne mich Amelia.", sagte sie und tätschelte seine Hand. Sie zögerte kurz, bevor sie weiter sprach. "Ich habe eine große Bitte an Dich."</p><p>"Natürlich."</p><p>"Mein Mann ist leider sehr krank. Er hat COPD und ist auf meine Hilfe zu Hause angewiesen. Ich kann daher nicht lange in Chicago bleiben... ich weiß, Dir geht es selbst nicht gut und es ist nicht richtig, dass ich Dich darum bitte... Aber würdest Du uns mit allem auf dem Laufenden halten? Mit allem, was Du erfährst?"</p><p>Er nickte. "Ja, das ist doch gar kein Problem."</p><p>"Ich danke Dir.", sie lächelte erneut. "Es nimmt mir eine gewaltige Last von den Schultern wenn ich weiß, dass Du da bist."</p><p>Jay war froh, dass sie zu ihm gekommen war. Es war wichtig dass Amelia erfuhr, dass es Fiora in den letzten Tagen gut ging und dass sie wieder aufgeblüht war. Dass sie nun hoffentlich die Kraft hatte, um ihr Überleben zu kämpfen, dass sie Pläne hatte.</p><p>Obwohl es ihn innerlich alle Überwindung kosten würde beschloss er, ihr von der letzten Zeit die sie zusammen verbracht hatten, zu erzählen.<br/><br/>/<br/><br/>Am nächsten Tag fühlte Jay wie seine Stimmung kippte und wie das wohl bekannte Gefühl der Depression an ihm zu nagen begann. Die letzten Tage waren aufwühlend und aufzehrend gewesen, doch er hatte es immerhin geschafft sich zu beschäftigen, sich irgendwie abzulenken. Er hatte Fioras Mutter Hoffnung geben können, auch wenn es schmerzhaft für ihn gewesen war die Erinnerungen hervor zu holen.</p><p>Doch nun hatte er das Gefühl, dass nichts mehr vorwärts ging... Er blickte aus dem Fenster und fühlte sich an diesem Morgen wie erschlagen. Bei Wills Besuch war er wortkarg gewesen und er hatte eigentlich nur darauf gewartet, dass er ihn wieder alleine ließ. Er wandte den Kopf, als jemand das Zimmer betrat.</p><p>"Dr. Charles.", er wunderte sich den Chef der Psychiatrie in den Raum kommen zu sehen. Dann fluchte er innerlich... Natürlich, Will musste ihn zu ihm geschickt haben.</p><p>"Hallo Mr. Halstead.", sagte der ältere Mediziner und setzte sich zu ihm. "Wir hätten ganz sicher nicht gedacht, dass wir uns einmal unter diesen Umständen unterhalten... Wie geht es Ihnen inzwischen?"</p><p>Jay runzelte die Stirn und blickte ihn prüfend an. Vielleicht ging es hier gar nicht um ihn, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. "Ist etwas mit Fiora passiert?", fragte er daher besorgt.</p><p>Dr. Charles antwortete nicht sofort, sondern ließ sich Zeit. "Ich bin zunächst hier, um nach Ihnen zu sehen. Aber ich kann Ihnen berichten, dass heute Morgen versucht wurde Miss Hillsen vom Respirator zu nehmen. Leider nicht erfolgreich."</p><p>"Das bedeutet, sie muss weiter am Beatmungsgerät bleiben?"</p><p>Der Arzt nickte. "Ja, vorerst. Wir werden es demnächst wieder versuchen um zu sehen, ob es Fortschritte gibt."</p><p>"Dr. Charles, sagen Sie mir, wie schätzen Sie Fioras Chancen ein?"</p><p>"Es ist alles offen. Ähnlich wie bei Ihnen.", versuchte er, das Gespräch wieder auf ihn zu lenken.</p><p>"Wie meinen Sie das?"</p><p>"Ich will damit sagen, dass Miss Hillsen vielleicht gleich morgen wieder aufwacht, vielleicht aber auch erst in Wochen oder Monaten. Und Sie werden wieder gehen können. Vielleicht morgen oder vielleicht auch erst in einigen Wochen. Eine unglaubliche Last, die da auf einem sitzt, keinen Einfluss nehmen zu können. Finden Sie nicht?", er blickte ihn auffordernd an.</p><p>Jay hatte nicht vor, sich vor dem Arzt in irgend einer Art zu erklären. Er hatte nicht um dieses Gespräch gebeten.</p><p>"Was mich viel mehr bedrückt ist, dass ich momentan anderen zur Last falle. Sie müssen das hier nicht tun, kümmern Sie sich um andere Patienten. Mir geht es gut.", sagte er.</p><p>Dr. Charles ging nicht auf seine Abweisung ein. "Sie fallen niemandem zur Last. Die Angestellten hier sind selbstverständlich für Sie da. Das ist ihr Job. Was Sie durchlebt haben, ist ein schlimmes Trauma. Ich möchte nur sicher stellen, dass dadurch nicht noch ältere Wunden aufgerissen wurden."</p><p>„Ich verstehe nicht..."</p><p>„Das war nicht die erste Bombenexplosion, die Sie erlebt haben. Die Sie überlebt haben..."<br/>Jetzt wurde ihm klar, worauf Dr. Charles hinaus wollte. Seine Vergangenheit. Seine Zeit im Militär. Etwas, worüber er ganz sicher nicht hier und jetzt sprechen würde.</p><p>"Bei allem Respekt, Sir. Ich möchte jetzt nicht an meine Zeit im Regiment zurück denken."</p><p>"Dann haben Sie aktuell keine Albträume? Traumaassoziierte Gedanken?"</p><p>"Nein, Sir.", Jay spürte, wie er innerlich immer mehr zu machte. Er wurde ungehalten. „Sie liegen richtig mit dem Gedanken dass es verdammt frustrierend ist hier liegen zu müssen, während meine Freundin nur wenige Meter entfernt um ihr Leben kämpft! Dass ich hier drin bin, während meine Einheit dabei ist, den Täter zu suchen und dass ich nicht dabei helfen kann. Ich sollte meinen Teil dazu beitragen können!" Aufgewühlt blickte er den Arzt an.</p><p>Dr. Charles atmete durch bevor er etwas sagte. „Sie müssen darauf vertrauen, dass dieses Mal nicht Sie derjenige sind, der alles unter Kontrolle hat. Sie müssen verstehen, dass die Anderen genauso tatkräftig und willensstark dabei sind, ihren Teil zu erfüllen. Die Ärzte dort drüben tun alles dafür, dass Miss Hillsen am Leben bleibt, dass sie wieder wach wird. Sie wissen, was sie tun. Und Ihre Kollegen, Ihre Einheit, tut alles dafür den Täter zu finden. Auch sie sind gut in ihrem Job, das wissen Sie. Erlauben Sie sich, zurück zu treten und gesund zu werden."</p><p>Jay blinzelte und sah ihn an. Er wusste, dass der Mediziner recht hatte. Aber es war so verdammt schwer, es zuzugeben. Also nickte er nur.</p><p>Dr. Charles stand schließlich wieder vom Stuhl auf. "Na schön. Sie wissen ja, wo ich zu finden bin, falls Sie doch noch Gesprächsbedarf haben." Er ging zur Tür.</p><p>"Danke, Dr. Charles.", rief Jay ihm nun doch nach.</p><p>Der Ältere drehte sich um und blickte ihn wieder an. Er lächelte nur wissend und entfernte sich dann aus dem Zimmer.<br/><br/>/<br/><br/>Jay hatte wirklich versucht, sich Dr. Charles Worte zu Herzen zu nehmen. Doch seit Tagen lag er nun schon in diesem verdammten Bett. Besser gesagt, er saß inzwischen in einer halbwegs aufrechten Position in dem Bett. Die Ärzte hatten ihm erklärt, dass er zur Vermeidung von Thrombosen und Embolien in einem bestimmten Winkel gelagert werden musste. Gelagert... Er hasste es, wie ein Objekt bezeichnet und behandelt zu werden.<br/>Es laugte ihn langsam aber sicher aus, zum absoluten Warten und Nichtstun verdammt zu sein, während er da draußen viel besser gebraucht werden konnte, um Cayden endlich aufzuspüren. Er war noch immer angeschlossen an alle möglichen Schläuche und Infusionen. Ständig kam jemand, um ihn zu versorgen oder um seine Werte zu überprüfen, doch er wünschte sich nichts mehr, als wieder selbst für sich verantwortlich zu sein.</p><p>Er hatte im Spiegel erkannt, dass seine rechte Gesichtshälfte mit Wunden übersäht war, als sie ihm zwei Tage zuvor Rasierzeug gebracht hatten. Rasiert hatte er sich nicht. Es war ihm egal, wie er aussah. Aus seinem rechten Arm hatten sie noch einmal einige Splitter geholt, seinen Rücken hatte er bisher nicht gesehen. Sein linker Arm lag noch immer in einer Schlinge. Er trug noch die Schiene wegen des Bruches am Handgelenk... langsam fand er es fast unerträglich, körperlich so eingeschränkt zu sein.</p><p>Sie hatten mehrmals verschiedene Psychologen vorbei geschickt, doch nach seinem Gespräch mit Dr. Charles redete er mit niemandem mehr, außer mit seinen Kollegen. Sie kamen abwechselnd jeden Tag vorbei, um ihn zu besuchen und um ihn über die Ermittlungen auf dem Laufenden zu halten. Und er redete mit Will, auch wenn er eher wütend wurde, sobald er auftauchte. Sein Bruder ließ ihm tatsächlich sämtliche Entwicklungen über Fioras Zustand zukommen... aber Jay wollte sie endlich sehen können und wurde daher immer ungeduldiger.</p><p>"Hey, Partner.", Erin betrat gerade das Zimmer und sie lächelte ihm zu.</p><p>Ihr ging es inzwischen wieder ganz gut und Jay war froh, dass sie die Attacke durch Woods soweit überstanden hatte. Sie arbeitete inzwischen wieder im Innendienst und besuchte ihn regelmäßig.</p><p>"Wie fühlst Du Dich heute?", fragte sie. Sie kam ans Bett und setzte sich auf den dort bereit stehenden Stuhl. Sie hatte zwei Kaffees in Pappbechern mitgebracht.</p><p>"Wie gestern.", antwortete er emotionslos.</p><p>"Das wird schon...", sagte sie und hob ihm einen Becher hin.</p><p>Er nahm ihn ihr ab und stellte ihn auf den Beistellwagen, der rechts von ihm stand.</p><p>"Pumpkin Spice Latte.", sie lächelte schief. "Ist bald Halloween..."</p><p>Er war nicht in der Stimmung für Smalltalk also beschloss er, nach dem Fall zu fragen. "Habt ihr endlich eine Ahnung, wo Cayden steckt?"</p><p>Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Die Special Victims Unit ist immer noch dran und wir ermitteln ebenfalls weiter. Irgendwann macht er einen Fehler. Dann sind wir bereit."</p><p>Erin zog ihr Handy hervor und suchte ein Bild heraus. "Sieh mal, Kevin hat Deinen Schreibtisch aufgeräumt. Sah noch nie so gut aus, oder? Ich soll Dich von allen grüßen.", versuchte sie ihn abzulenken.</p><p>Er warf nur einen kurzen Blick auf das Foto und blickte dann aus dem Fenster. Sie meinte es gut, doch er wünschte sich nichts mehr, als selbst wieder an seinem Arbeitsplatz erscheinen zu können.</p><p>Eine Schwester kam in diesem Moment herein und brachte einen Strauß Blumen in einer Vase mit.</p><p>Jay runzelte die Stirn. "Ist der für mich?", fragte er überrascht.</p><p>"Ist von einem Lieferservice am Empfang abgegeben worden.", sagte die Krankenschwester. "Ist eine Karte dabei."</p><p>Erin legte ihr Handy auf die Matratze, stand auf und nahm ihr die Blumen ab. "Danke, die sind wunderschön. Jay, hast Du eine Ahnung, von wem die kommen?"</p><p>Sie blickte ihn an und zeigte ihm den Strauß. Es waren weiße Lilien. Erin ging um das Bett herum und stellte die Vase auf den Beistellwagen.</p><p>"Würdest Du bitte die Karte lesen?", bat Jay sie.</p><p>Erin nahm die Klammer mit dem kleinen Umschlag ab und ging zurück zu ihrem Platz. Während sie sich setzte, öffnete sie ihn und blickte ihn verschwörerisch an. Sie war neugierig, wer ihm so etwas schicken würde. Er selbst, hatte keine Ahnung.<br/>Dann las sie die Zeilen und warf ihm mit einem Mal einen überraschten Blick zu.</p><p>"Was?", fragte er.</p><p>Erin reichte ihm die kleine Karte. Darauf stand:</p><p>
  <em>Leider kein Happy End für Sie, Detective.<br/>- A.C. - </em>
</p><p>Die Blumen waren von Alexander Cayden! Überrascht starrte er Erin an, die ihm die Karte sofort wieder aus der Hand nahm und sie auf das Bett neben ihr Handy legte. Dann sprang sie auf und lief aus dem Zimmer.</p><p>"Ich muss runter!", rief sie.</p><p>Jay wusste, dass sie auf dem Weg zum Empfang war um zu sehen, ob sie den Lieferanten noch erwischen konnte. Dann kam ihm eine ganz andere Idee: Vielleicht hatte Cayden die Blumen selbst abgegeben und er war jetzt gerade hier... Was, wenn er zu Fiora wollte?</p><p>Er spürte, wie sein Herzschlag sich beschleunigte. Er wollte Erin anrufen, doch dann fiel sein Blick auf ihr Handy, das neben ihm auf der Matratze lag. Er klingelte nach der Schwester. Mit Herzklopfen wartete er, dass jemand kam... doch nichts passierte.</p><p>"Verdammt!" er drückte sich mit dem rechten Arm hoch. Dann packte er das Schutzgitter, das an der Seite des Krankenbettes angebracht war und hievte sich in eine komplett aufrechte, sitzende Position. Er beugte seinen Oberkörper nach vorne und wollte irgendwie aus diesem verdammten Bett kommen... doch dann fuhr ein so scharfer Schmerz in seinen Rücken, dass er aufstöhnte und inne hielt. Jetzt erschien plötzlich auch die Schwester in der Tür und lief sofort zu ihm.</p><p>"Was machen Sie denn da?", rief sie entsetzt.</p><p>Sie packte ihn und drückte seinen Oberkörper wieder zurück auf das Kissen. Jay stöhnte auf, als die Bewegung eine neue Welle des Schmerzes durch seinen Rücken schickte. Er begann zu schwitzen und er atmete gegen die Schmerzen an. Er presste die Zähne aufeinander.</p><p>"Liegen bleiben!", sagte die Schwester und rannte aus dem Raum.</p><p>Jay spürte, wie sein gesamter Körper sich verkrampfte, als der Schmerz im Rücken weiter ausstrahlte. Kurz darauf stürmte Dr. Rhodes zusammen mit der Schwester in den Raum.</p><p>"Diazepam und Novalgin, IV!", wies er die Schwester an, die sofort nochmal nach draußen eilte. Dr. Rhodes fühlte seinen Puls. "Jay! Was haben Sie sich nur gedacht?"</p><p>"Gehen Sie zu... zu Fiora Hillsen, bitte!", presste Jay zitternd hervor. "Jemand ist vielleicht bei ihr... der Bombenleger..."</p><p>Dr. Rhodes blickte ihn einen Moment lang prüfend an, dann setzte er sich jedoch in Bewegung und Jay sah ihm nach. Er hoffte, dass es noch nicht zu spät war.</p><p>Die Schwester kam zurück und injizierte die Medikamente, die Dr. Rhodes angeordnet hatte direkt in die Infusionskanüle in seinem Handrücken. Nur Sekunden später spürte er wie er schläfrig wurde und wie seine Muskeln sich entspannten. Dann fielen ihm die Augen zu...<br/><br/>/<br/><br/>Jay wusste nicht wie viel Zeit vergangen war, bis er wieder wach wurde. Er bemerkte, dass er nicht mehr in seinem Zimmer war, sondern dass man sein Bett offenbar auf irgendeinen Flur gerollt hatte. Weit und breit war niemand zu sehen. Zumindest waren jedoch die Schmerzen weg.</p><p>"Hallo?", rief er.</p><p>Er kam sich vor wie in einem Horrorfilm... In diesem Moment kam Will aus einem der angrenzenden Zimmer. Er hielt einige Röntgenaufnahmen in der Hand.</p><p>"Du bist so ein sturer Hund!", fuhr er ihn an und kam zum Bett. "Weißt Du, was Du da gemacht hast?", er tippte ihm mit dem Finger auf die Brust und Jay zuckte zusammen. "Du hättest das Gewebe und die Nerven um die Schwellung dauerhaft schädigen können!"</p><p>"Was ist mit Fiora? Alles andere interessiert mich nicht, Will!", herrschte Jay ihn seinerseits an.</p><p>"Nichts ist mit ihr! Da war niemand!", antwortete Will und Jay atmete erleichtert auf. "Wolltest Du in die Abteilung kriechen? Oder was hattest Du geplant? Dir die Kanülen und Drainagen raus reißen und rüber robben?"</p><p>Will war wirklich wütend und Jay wusste, dass er Mist gebaut hatte. Er hätte es natürlich niemals zu ihr geschafft, aber er hatte sich nicht zurück halten können. Er hatte es zumindest versuchen müssen.</p><p>"Und was jetzt?", fragte er.</p><p>"Jetzt? Jetzt sage ich Dir, dass Du mal wieder verdammtes Glück hattest, Du Idiot!", Will fuhr sich durchs Haar. "Dr. Rhodes hat mir gesagt, dass Du Nervenschmerzen hattest, als er in Dein Zimmer kam. Das bedeutete, dass sich etwas verändert haben musste. Wir haben ein CT gemacht und es sieht ganz danach aus, als würde die Schwellung endlich zurück gehen. Als Nächstes machen wir ein MRT."</p><p>Jay blickte ihn überrascht an. "Das bedeutet, es wird besser?"</p><p>"Es bedeutet, dass Dir Deine Aktion zumindest nicht geschadet hat. Warten wir die Aufnahmen ab und dann machen wir heute Nachmittag weitere Tests."</p><p>"Kann ich dann endlich zu ihr?", fragte er.</p><p>Will musterte ihn aufgebracht, gab dann jedoch schließlich nach. "Wenn die Schwellung weiter zurück geht, dann fangen wir mit der Physiotherapie an. Und ja, dann... dann kannst Du zu ihr."</p><p>"Okay.", Jay nickte. "Gut."</p><p>"Ich werde Dich niemals verstehen.", sagte Will, während er hinter das Bett ging und ihn weiter schob. „Eines Tages wirst Du mal nicht so viel Glück haben, wenn Du wieder mit dem Kopf durch die Wand willst."</p><p>Jay erwiderte nichts. Für ihn war im Moment das Wichtigste, dass sich endlich etwas bewegte, dass etwas voran ging.<br/><br/>/<br/><br/>Die Tests hatten gezeigt, dass sein Körper tatsächlich wieder auf Reize reagierte und die Impulse an sein Gehirn weiter geleitet wurden. So konnte er seine Beine immerhin langsam wieder spüren und wenn er sich Mühe gab, konnte er sie sogar ein wenig bewegen. Es war unheimlich erleichternd zu wissen, dass er nicht noch weitere Wochen auf fremde Hilfe angewiesen sein würde.</p><p>Erin hatte ihm in der Zwischenzeit über das Handy verschiedene Infos zukommen lassen. Sie hatten nicht zurück verfolgen können woher die Blumen geliefert worden waren, doch sie werteten Überwachungsmaterial aus. Die Angestellte am Empfang hatte jedoch ausgesagt, dass ein Lieferwagen in der Einfahrt gehalten hatte und der Bote war nicht Cayden gewesen. Sie waren also wieder am Anfang.</p><p>"Morgen früh hast Du Deine erste Physio.", sagte Will, als er wieder sein Zimmer betrat. "Es wird weh tun, stell Dich darauf ein."</p><p>"Das macht mir nichts aus.", antwortete er. "Danach..."</p><p>"Ja! Ich hole Dich dort ab und dann bringe ich Dich zu ihr.", unterbrach Will ihn und setzte sich dann. "Jay... Du darfst Dir keine falschen Hoffnungen machen. Es könnte sein, dass sie nie wieder aufwacht."</p><p>Er senkte den Blick. "Das weiß ich. Aber ich bin noch nicht bereit aufzugeben."</p><p>"Das sage ich auch nicht.", antwortete er. "Aber sei bitte realistisch. Bist Du darauf vorbereitet, was Du sehen wirst?"</p><p>"Ich weiß wie schlimm Mom zum Schluss aussah, als sie an den Geräten hing.", er blickte Will wieder an.</p><p>Ihm war bewusst, dass er seinem Bruder mit dem Satz weh tat, denn er war nicht da gewesen als ihre Mutter letztendlich gestorben war. Jay wusste nicht, ob er ihm das jemals verzeihen konnte. Will wich seinem Blick aus und erhob sich.</p><p>"Ich sehe Dich morgen früh.", sagte er nur und ging.</p><p>Jay drehte den Kopf und blickte aus dem Fenster. Er wusste nicht ob er tatsächlich für das bereit war, was ihn am nächsten Tag erwartete...<br/><br/>/<br/><br/>Die Physiotherapie war tatsächlich extrem schmerzhaft und anstrengend gewesen. Die Therapeutin, eine junge Frau namens Megan, hatte ihm ordentlich Druck gemacht. Sie hatte ihm aber auch die Hoffnung gegeben, dass er bald wieder völlig ohne Hilfsmittel und ohne Vorrichtungen auf eigenen Beinen stehen konnte. Sie war zuversichtlich und das gab ihm Kraft, auch wenn ihn die Stunde körperlich und seelisch an seine Grenzen gebracht hatte.</p><p>Er saß nun wieder in einem Rollstuhl und wartete darauf, dass Will vorbei kam und ihn abholte. Nach einigen Minuten erschien er endlich und betrat den Raum.</p><p>"Na, wie hat er sich geschlagen?", fragte er die Therapeutin, bevor er ihn durch ein leichtes Klopfen auf seine Schulter begrüßte.</p><p>"Sehr gut für die erste Stunde.", antwortete Megan. "Wir sehen uns dann morgen, Jay?"</p><p>"Zwei Uhr.", er nickte ihr zu und Will löste die Bremsen an dem Rollstuhl.</p><p>"Ich nehme an Du wirst Dir meinen Rat nicht zu Herzen nehmen und nur alle zwei Tage zu der Therapie gehen?", fragte er, während sie den Raum verließen.</p><p>"Ich will so schnell wie möglich hier raus.", antwortete Jay schlicht.</p><p>"Den Atem hätte ich mir auch sparen können.", murmelte Will und sie setzten den Weg zunächst schweigend fort.</p><p>Als sie sich der Neurologischen Station näherten, stoppte Jays Bruder vor den Aufzügen und sie warteten, bis sie nach oben fahren konnten. Jay blickte über seine Schulter, als er Will wieder an sprach.</p><p>"Es tut mir leid.", sagte er.</p><p>"Was denn?", Will blickte weiterhin auf die Anzeige über dem Aufzug.</p><p>"Was ich gestern über Mom gesagt habe."</p><p>"Okay."</p><p>"Und dass ich so anstrengend war in den letzten Tagen.", fügte er hinzu.</p><p>Endlich ging Will um den Rollstuhl herum und sah ihn ernst an. "Du bist immer anstrengend.", antwortete er dann.</p><p>Jay schnaubte, entschied sich aber ruhig zu bleiben. Dann grinste Will und er wusste, dass wieder alles in Ordnung zwischen ihnen war.</p><p>Will nickte dem Polizeibeamten zu der vor der Tür stand, als er Jay mit dem Rollstuhl zu dem Zimmer schob in dem Fiora lag. Inzwischen klopfte Jays Herz heftig gegen seinen Brustkorb und er scheute sich davor, sie gleich in dem befürchteten Zustand zu sehen.</p><p>Das Zimmer war leicht abgedunkelt und nur die Bildschirme neben dem Bett waren hell erleuchtet. Sie fielen ihm zuerst ins Auge. Er hörte, wie die Beatmungsmaschine arbeitete. Dann sah er sie, wie sie im Bett lag. Sie wirkte irgendwie verloren zwischen all den Geräten. Sie war fast nicht zu erkennen unter all den Schläuchen und dem Klebeband, den Pflastern... sie hatten ihr die Haare geschoren und sie trug einen schmalen Kopfverband über den Operationsnarben. Beide Hände waren mit dicken Verbänden versehen worden.</p><p>Will schob ihn ans Bett heran und stellte die Bremse des Rollstuhls fest. Dann legte er ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. Der Anblick hatte Jay doch mehr geschockt, als er zuvor gedacht hatte.</p><p>"Lässt Du mich ein paar Minuten alleine?", fragte er seinen Bruder mit belegter Stimme.</p><p>"Ja, sicher."</p><p>Jay hörte wie Will sich entfernte. Er blickte Fiora noch eine Weile an und stütze den Kopf in seine Hand. Es war alles viel schlimmer, als er gedacht hatte. Vorsichtig legte er seine Finger dann auf eine freie Stelle an ihrem Arm, die nicht von Bandagen oder Infusionen bedeckt wurde.</p><p>"Hallo Fi...", sagte er leise. "Tut mir leid, dass ich nicht früher kommen konnte."</p><p>Er wartete auf irgend eine Reaktion, sah zu den Bildschirmen, doch es rührte sich nichts. Allein der Gedanke, dass sie auf seine Stimme reagieren würde, war pures Wunschdenken.</p><p>"Deine Mom und ich haben uns gesehen. Und wir schreiben uns, wann immer wir etwas Neues über Dich erfahren.", fuhr er weiter fort. "Es wäre so schön, wenn Du wieder ein Teil unseres Lebens sein würdest."</p><p>Erneut stoppte er und sein Blick ruhte auf ihrem blassen Gesicht.</p><p>"Ich liebe Dich...", seine Stimme brach ab und er versuchte die aufkeimenden Tränen nieder zu kämpfen.</p><p>Er befürchtete, dass sein Bruder jeden Moment zurück kehren würde oder dass der Beamte vor der Tür ihn hören könnte. Es kostete ihn alle Willenskraft, in diesem Moment nicht zusammen zu brechen...<br/><br/>/<br/><br/>Seit dem Unfall waren einige Wochen vergangen und Jay war seit wenigen Tagen wieder bei der Arbeit. Er besuchte Fiora regelmäßig im Krankenhaus, doch ihr Zustand hatte sich bislang leider nicht verändert. Ihre äußeren Verletzungen waren inzwischen gut verheilt und ihre Haare wuchsen langsam wieder nach. Lediglich ihre linke Hand lag noch immer in einem Verband. Doch Fiora hatte deutlich an Gewicht verloren und er konnte es fast nicht mehr mit ansehen, wie sie körperlich immer weiter abbaute. Noch immer wurde sie künstlich beatmet und ernährt.</p><p>Er hatte bereits mehrfach mit Amelia telefoniert und er hielt sie weiter über alles auf dem Laufenden, was Fioras Zustand oder ihre weiteren Ermittlungen gegen Cayden betraf. Fioras Eltern hatten ihm eine Vollmacht ausgestellt, damit er auch weiterhin Infos aus dem Krankenhaus erhalten würde und einiges für sie in Chicago erledigen konnte, da es auch Mr. Hillsen zusehend schlechter ging. An diesem Morgen hatte Amelia ihm geschrieben, dass sie Fioras Wohnung aufgeben mussten, da die Kosten für die Behandlung im Krankenhaus langsam ihr Budget überschreiten würden. Niemand wusste, wann oder ob sie wieder aufwachen würde und so sollte die Wohnung geräumt werden, damit sie zumindest die Miete einsparen konnten.</p><p>Jay war nach der Arbeit zu der Wohnung gefahren, die noch immer als Tatort abgesperrt war. Die Ermittlungen der Spurensicherung waren jedoch längst abgeschlossen und so durchtrennte er das Absperrband und schloss die Tür auf. Sobald Fioras Habseligkeiten weg sein würden, würde die Wohnung renoviert und wieder vermietet werden. Er betrat die Räume und blickte sich um. Er hatte Fioras Mutter zugesagt, vorab einige persönliche Sachen zusammen zu suchen, bevor die Wohnung letztendlich von einem Unternehmen geräumt werden würde. Sein Blick fiel auf die Couch und den Tisch, die deutlich die Spuren der Explosion zeigten. An der Decke befand sich ein großer, schwarzer Brandfleck und auf der Couch sah man Fioras getrocknetes Blut. Etwas weiter entfernt, am Boden der Außenwand, erkannte er einen weiteren Blutfleck... sein Blut.</p><p>Ein mulmiges Gefühl überkam ihn und er zögerte. Wo sollte er nur anfangen? Es kam ihm vor, als würde er in ihre privaten Heiligtümer eindringen. Sein Blick fiel in diesem Moment auf die Tasche, die sie von ihrem Ausflug nach Wisconsin mitgebracht hatten. Darin befand sich ihre Kamera. Er ging hinüber und öffnete den Reißverschluss. Die Kamera lag oben auf. Er nahm sie heraus und schaltete sie ein. Sie war zum Glück noch immer geladen. Er suchte das Menü und entdeckte die Fotos von ihrem Ausflug nach Wisconsin. Er stoppte kurz und atmete durch, bevor er fort fuhr. Das waren seine schönsten Tage mit ihr gewesen...</p><p>Er ging in ihr Schlafzimmer und nahm die Kamera mit. Nachdem er auf dem Bett platz genommen hatte, ging er die Bilder durch. Sie hatte einige unbemerkte Fotos von ihm gemacht und sie gefielen ihm, weil sie nicht gestellt waren. Die Naturaufnahmen, die sie von der Gegend und dem Garten gemacht hatte waren großartig und sie zeigten, was für ein Talent sie hatte. Er spürte, wie erneut Tränen in ihm hoch stiegen. Es war so frustrierend nicht zu wissen, wie alles weiter gehen würde. Sie fehlte nun einfach schon zu lange in seinem Leben. Er drückte noch einmal auf den Knopf um noch ein letztes Bild anzusehen, dann würde er erst einmal etwas anderes tun müssen, um sich abzulenken.</p><p>Das nächste Foto zeigte wieder ihn... Er saß am Ende des Stegs am Fluss und hatte ihr den Rücken zugewandt. Der Sonnenaufgang tauchte alles in ein goldenes Licht. Neben ihm saß Wilson, der Hund von Mr. Jenkins. Er erinnerte sich sofort an diesen Moment. Daran, wie sie plötzlich hinter ihm stand und wie liebevoll sie mit dem Hund umgegangen war. Das Foto versetzte ihm dermaßen einen Stoß, dass er die Kamera weg legen musste. Sein Blick verlor sich und er fuhr sich übers Gesicht.</p><p>Das Foto zeigte alles was er sich jemals für sie beide gewünscht hatte - und was sie jetzt wahrscheinlich niemals bekommen würden...<br/><br/>/<br/><br/>„Halstead, kommen Sie bitte einen Moment in mein Büro."</p><p>Jay hob den Kopf und traf Voights Blick. Er erkannte sofort, dass etwas vorgefallen war. Er erhob sich von seinem Schreibtischstuhl und folgte ihm. Voight stand im Türrahmen, ließ ihn passieren und schloss dann die Tür. Das war nie ein gutes Zeichen, dachte er und er setzte sich.</p><p>„Ich habe gerade einen Anruf von der Mordkommision erhalten.", begann Voight und er setzte sich ebenfalls. „Heute Nacht wurde eine weibliche Leiche drüben in Pilsen gefunden."</p><p>Jay versuchte aus der Mimik seines Vorgesetzten heraus zu lesen, um was es sich hier handelte, doch Voight zu durchschauen war schwierig und er konnte noch nicht deuten, weshalb er ihn zu sich gerufen hatte. Es war ungewöhnlich, dass er neue Fälle nicht vor allen verkündete. Sein Inneres spannte sich unwillkürlich an.</p><p>„Das Opfer, Macie Hold, war 22 Jahre alt. Das Vorgehen,", fuhr Voight fort. „die Verletzungen, die Art der Tötung sind dem Muster von Harald Woods sehr ähnlich. Die junge Frau könnte vom Aussehen her Fiora sein."</p><p>Jay sah ihn an und nun war es Voight, der seine Reaktion genau beobachtete. Jay versuchte noch die Informationen zu verarbeiten, die er soeben gehört hatte.</p><p>„Bei der Leiche wurde ein Tablet gefunden.", sprach der Seargent weiter. „Darauf fand sich nur eine Datei. Ein Video. Die Ermittler dachten zuerst, das Video zeige die Entführung des aktuellen Opfers, da am Tatort Kameras gefunden wurden. Doch dann erkannten sie, dass es sich bei der gezeigten Person um Fiora handelte."</p><p>Jays Gedanken begannen zu rasen. „Was?", stieß er ungläubig hervor.</p><p>„Ein Video von ihrer ersten Entführung."</p><p>„Das war Cayden.", sagte Jay dann sofort. „Eine Nachricht an uns."</p><p>Voight nickte. „Eine Nachricht an Sie. Das Tablet steckte in einem Umschlag, der an Sie adressiert war."</p><p>Er stieß die Luft aus und schluckte trocken, während sein Herzschlag sich beschleunigte. „Was genau zeigt das Video?", fragte er.</p><p>Voight zögerte, doch Jay blickte ihn entschlossen an. Er musste es wissen.</p><p>„Den Mordversuch an Fiora.", sagte der Seargent nun. „Die letzten Minuten, die Woods mit ihr verbracht hat bevor er sie zurück gelassen hat."</p><p>„Bevor er sie sterbend zurück gelassen hat.", vervollständigte Jay den Satz aufgebracht. „Er hat sie nur zurück gelassen weil er davon ausging, dass sie nicht überlebt mit einer Stichwunde, die eigentlich hätte tödlich sein müssen."</p><p>Voight nickte und Jay benötigte seine sämtliche Willensstärke, um sich innerlich zusammen zu reißen. Er war geschockt, wütend und besorgt zugleich.</p><p>„Wurde der Tatort schon geräumt?", fragte er als Nächstes.</p><p>„Nein. Wir können gleich hin fahren."</p><p>„Searge, wir müssen dieses Schwein endlich finden.", sagte er aufgewühlt.</p><p>„Werden wir.", antwortete dieser überzeugt.</p><p>Jay nickte und stand auf. Während der Seargent den Rest des Teams informierte, blieb er ihm Türrahmen stehen. Wieso hatte Cayden sich dermaßen auf Fiora und ihn eingeschossen? Weshalb hatte deswegen eine weitere junge Frau leiden und sterben müssen?</p><p>Jay ging davon aus, dass Cayden, wie bei den anderen Morden, nicht selbst der Täter war, sondern dass er lediglich das Videomaterial gewollt hatte. Er hatte also jemanden gefunden der die Tat von Woods nachgeahmt hatte. Jemanden, der den Mord dieses Mal zu Ende geführt hatte...<br/><br/>/<br/><br/>Die Tage vergingen und ihre Ermittlungen gegen Cayden steckten trotz des neuen Vorfalls in einer Sackgasse. Cayden war wieder untergetaucht und von Macie Holds Mörder fehlte ebenfalls jede Spur.</p><p>Jay war inzwischen nur noch wütend und frustriert, dass Cayden es schaffte, sämtlichen Behörden und Vollzugspersonen zu entkommen und immer wieder unter zu tauchen. Umso überraschender war die Wendung, die ihn an diesem Tag erwartete.</p><p>"Wir haben Alexander Cayden!", rief Antonio ihm entgegen. Jay hatte an diesem Morgen gerade das Büro betreten und Antonio war sofort auf ihn zu gekommen. "Die Special Victims Unit in Minneapolis hat ihn erwischt. Wir fahren gleich los."</p><p>"Ist das Dein Ernst?", fragte er überrascht.</p><p>"Eine Überwachungskamera hat das Nummernschild eines auf ihn zugelassenen Wagens aufgenommen. Und einer seiner Angestellten hat in der Stadt eine Kreditkarte benutzt. Die Anderen sind bereits unten. Voight will mit uns beiden und Erin zum Flughafen."</p><p>Sein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich und er folgte Antonio in die große Halle auf der Rückseite des Gebäudes.</p><p>"Ist es wahr, Searge?", fragte er aufgeregt, als er zu den übrigen Kollegen trat.</p><p>"Die Special Victims Unit hatte einen Hinweis, dass im Hotel Ivy dieses Wochenende eine Art Tauschbörse stattfindet... etwas, das die Runde im Darknet gemacht hat. Die Kollegen haben darauf hin sämtliche Aufnahmen in der Stadt nach den uns bekannten Erkennungsmerkmalen und Kontaktpersonen, die wir mit Cayden in Verbindung bringen konnten, überprüfen lassen. Und sie hatten gleich zwei Treffer. Sie haben ihn gerade im Hotel festgenommen."</p><p>"Wann geht unser Flug?"</p><p>"In zwei Stunden... Halstead, wir haben genug Indizienbeweise die ihn mit den Entführungen und Morden in Verbindung bringen. Wir haben seine Fingerabdrücke auf der Bombe. Er wird den Rest seines Lebens in einem Loch verrecken."</p><p>"Ich will trotzdem mit ihm sprechen.", sagte Jay entschlossen.</p><p>"Das verstehe ich. Aber wir müssen den Kollegen vor Ort das Feld überlassen. Wir werden beobachten und unsere Unterstützung anbieten.", er legte ihm beide Hände auf die Schultern, während er vor ihm stand. "Wir werden abwarten, ob Sie uns zu ihm lassen. Und dann werden wir dabei zusehen, wie dieses kranke Schwein hinter Gittern verschwindet. Das ist das Wichtigste, okay?"</p><p>Jay blickte ihm angespannt in die Augen und nickte schließlich.<br/><br/>/<br/><br/>Nachdem sie bei dem Revier in Minneapolis angekommen und sich mit den dort zuständigen Kollegen bekannt gemacht hatten folgten sie einigen Detectives zu den Verhörräumen, wo Cayden bereits seit Stunden immer wieder befragt wurde.</p><p>"Er hat bislang noch nicht nach einem Anwalt verlangt. Er beantwortet uns jegliche Fragen. Es scheint fast so zu sein, dass er stolz auf seine Vergangenheit ist und es genießt die Karten auf den Tisch zu legen.", sagte Detective Miner, einer der Kollegen vor Ort, der bereits mit Cayden gesprochen hatte.</p><p>"Es ist ihm vollkommen bewusst, dass das hier seine Bühne ist. Dass er für den Rest seines Lebens hinter Gittern wandert. Er ist sehr intelligent, ich würde sagen, er ist soziopathisch, zeigt kein Mitleid mit seinen Opfern.", erklärte Seargent Olson, während sie den Raum hinter dem Einwegspiegel betraten.</p><p>Jay betrachtete den Mann im Anzug mit Abscheu. Ihn jetzt in Gewahrsam vor sich zu sehen nach allem was geschehen war, verschaffte ihm keine Genugtuung. Vielmehr widerte dieser Mann ihn an. Tief im Innern wünschte Jay sich, dass ihm ebenso Gewalt angetan werden würde, wie seinen zahlreichen Opfern.</p><p>Cayden war groß, schlank und trug einen gepflegten Vollbart. Seine stahlblauen Augen huschten ständig zwischen den beiden Detectives im Raum hin und her, so als ob er diese analysieren wollte.</p><p>"Können wir mit ihm reden?", fragte Seargent Voight nach einigen Minuten, während denen sie die Konversation im Nebenraum verfolgt hatten.</p><p>"Einer von Ihnen kann mit uns beiden rein gehen, wir werden gleich wechseln.", sagte Seargent Olson.</p><p>Voight drehte sich zu Jay um und blickte ihm fest in die Augen. "Sie machen das, Jay. Aber halten Sie sich zurück. Ich verstehe, dass Sie diesem Kerl gerne etwas antun würden. Zur Hölle, ich würde ihn gerne auf eine kleine Tour zu den Silos mitnehmen... aber wir sind hier nicht in Chicago, verstehen Sie?"</p><p>Jay biss die Zähne aufeinander und nickte. Er musste versuchen, sich im Griff zu behalten.</p><p>"Okay.", Voight klopfte ihm unterstützend auf die Schulter.</p><p>Caydens Gesicht hellte sich geradezu auf, als Jay mit den beiden Detectives den Raum betrat.</p><p>"Detective Halstead! Dienstnummer 51163... Ich habe mich schon gefragt, wann Sie hier auftauchen.", sagte er und lächelte. "Wie geht es Miss Hillsen?"</p><p>Cayden saß aufmerksam am Tisch des Verhörraums und hatte die Hände, an denen er Handschellen trug, vor sich abgelegt und die Finger verschränkt. Jay sah ihn düster an und stellte sich in eine Ecke des Raumes, während Detective Miner und Seargent Olson auf den Stühlen Platz nahmen. Cayden beachtete die Beiden nicht, sondern behielt Jay fest im Auge.</p><p>"Sind Sie inzwischen wieder vollständig genesen?", fragte er weiter. "Ich hoffe, meine kleinen Überraschungen haben Ihnen nicht zu viele Unannehmlichkeiten bereitet."</p><p>"Mr. Cayden, was soll das?", sprach Seargent Olson ihn an. "Wir sind hier, um weiter über die Anschuldigungen zu sprechen, die Ihnen zur Last gelegt werden."</p><p>Cayden wandte den Kopf und blickte den Seargent an. "Ich will mit ihm alleine reden, sonst werde ich hier ab sofort gar nichts mehr sagen."</p><p>Die beiden Beamten blickten Jay fragend an und dieser nickte, während er die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte. Die beiden Detectives verließen den Raum, Jay trat an den Tisch heran und blieb hinter einem der Stühle stehen.</p><p>"Also?", fragte er angespannt, während er die Rückenlehne mit den Fingern umfasste. "Ihnen ist schon klar, dass die durch den Einwegspiegel trotzdem alles beobachten?"</p><p>"Aber ich habe jetzt Ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit.", antwortete Cayden überheblich, während er ihn musterte. "Sie haben mir meine Fragen nicht beantwortet."</p><p>"Werde ich auch nicht.", gab er zurück. "Werden Sie mir meine beantworten?"</p><p>"Vielleicht."</p><p>"Gut.", Jay setzte sich. Er versuchte, seine Emotionen im Griff zu behalten. "Wieso Fiora? Von all den Frauen, die Sie durch andere missbrauchen oder töten ließen, warum konnten Sie sie nicht in Frieden lassen? Hatte sie noch nicht genug durch gemacht?"</p><p>Cayden lächelte. "Woods sollte nur seinen Fehler korrigieren."</p><p>"Welchen Fehler?"</p><p>"Welchen Fehler?", wiederholte er spöttisch. "Was denken Sie? Er hatte sie am Leben gelassen obwohl ich sehen wollte, wie sie krepiert!"</p><p>Jay schluckte und brauchte einen Moment, bis er weiter sprechen konnte. Er fühlte, wie die Wut sich in ihm einen Weg bahnte.</p><p>„Haben Sie deswegen Macie Hold töten lassen? Weil Sie sehen wollten, wie es endet?"</p><p>Cayden schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein... das war lediglich eine kleine Erinnerungen an Sie und Ihr Team, dass ich noch da bin und dass ich jederzeit tun kann was ich möchte. Aber ich gebe zu, ihren Tod mit anzusehen war ein hübscher Bonus."</p><p>Jays Wut flammte hoch. „Und bei Fiora? Fast fünfzehn Jahre später geben Sie Woods den Auftrag, es zu beenden? Warum haben sie so lange gewartet?"</p><p>"Es war ganz allein ihre Schuld. Miss Hillsen hat ebenfalls einen Fehler gemacht... Sie ist zu ihm zurück gekommen."</p><p>Jay runzelte die Stirn. "Sie meinen, zurück nach Chicago?", Cayden nickte und Jay fuhr aufgebracht fort. "Das war ihre Heimat. Sie wollte lediglich nach Hause kommen!"</p><p>"Meine Regeln. Meine Entscheidungen."</p><p>"Ach ja?", entgegnete Jay aufbrausend. "Ich sage Ihnen etwas. Jetzt heißt es, meine Regeln und meine Entscheidungen.", er schlug mit der flachen Hand auf den Tisch und beugte sich nach vorne. "Sie werden nie wieder aus dem Loch raus kommen, in das wir Sie rein stecken werden! Sie werden nie wieder weiter als bis zur nächsten Zellenwand sehen können, weil Sie in ein Hochsicherheitsgefängnis überstellt werden! Keine Kontakte! Keine Freiheiten mehr, keine eigenen Entscheidungen! Das wird ab sofort Ihr Leben sein!"</p><p>Cayden lachte leise und lehnte sich zurück. "Sie sind so herrlich naiv, Detective.", sagte er. Jay blickte verständnislos in diese kalten, blauen Augen ihm gegenüber. "Ich habe alles was ich benötige, immer bei mir." Cayden hob die Hände. Er tippte sich mit dem Zeigefinger gegen die Schläfe. "Eidetisches Gedächtnis. Ich habe sie alle hier oben abgespeichert. Jedes Video, jedes Foto, jede Tonaufnahme, alle Details...", er schloss die Augen und lächelte. "Mhmmm, Miss Hillsen war so unschuldig..."</p><p>Jay fuhr hoch und der Stuhl kippte um als er aufsprang und um den Tisch herum stürmte. Nach einer Sekunde war er bei Cayden und packte dessen Hals mit beiden Händen. Er zerrte ihn hoch und drängte ihn gegen die hinter ihm liegende Wand. Er war rasend vor Wut und drückte zu. Cayden hingegen starrte ihn nur triumphierend an.</p><p>Jay hörte wie die Tür hinter ihnen aufgerissen wurde. "Wenn wir in Chicago wären, dann würde ich Ihnen eine Kugel in Ihren verdammten Schädel jagen!", hisste er in Caydens Ohr, bevor er im nächsten Augenblick von mehreren Händen gepackt und hinaus gezerrt wurde.<br/><br/>/<br/><br/>Zögernd ging Jay auf das Wohnhaus zu und nahm die Stufen zum Eingang. Kurz darauf drückte er auf die Klingel. Danach öffnete sich die Tür und Fioras Mutter erschien im Türrahmen.</p><p>"Oh, Jay!", sie umarmte ihn und zog ihn kurz an sich. "Wie war Dein Flug?"</p><p>"Alles gut.", sagte er und lächelte schwach.</p><p>Amelia hatte ihn zu sich nach Hause eingeladen nachdem er ihr mitgeteilt hatte, dass Cayden endlich verhaftet worden war. Er hatte zugesagt, über ein Wochenende nach Boston zu fliegen und Fioras persönliche Sachen mitzubringen.</p><p>"Komm rein.", sie trat aus dem Weg und er nahm den Koffer mit, in dem ihre Sachen verstaut waren. Er folgte Amelia ins Haus. "Danke, dass Du den Weg extra auf Dich genommen hast. Aber nach der Nachricht, dass jetzt auch der letzte Verdächtige festgenommen wurde, wollten wir Dich einfach sehen und Dir persönlich danken."</p><p>"Ich habe nichts zu seiner Festnahme beigetragen.", sagte er. "Das waren die Kollegen in Minneapolis."</p><p>"Sei nicht so bescheiden. Ich weiß, dass Du und Dein Team unermüdlich daran gearbeitet habt, dass dieser Mann hinter Gitter kommt."</p><p>Er folgte ihr ins Wohnzimmer, wo Mr. Hillsen in einem Sessel saß. Fioras Vater war schon seit Längerem auf ein Sauerstoffgerät angewiesen und trug eine Nasensonde, die ihm beim Atmen half. Jay erschrak als er sah, wie sehr Mr. Hillsen sich verändert hatte, wie alt er geworden war...</p><p>Er ging zu ihm und gab ihm die Hand. "Sir.", sagte er nur.</p><p>"Schön, dass Du da bist, Junge.", sagte der ältere Mann leise. "Nimm Platz." Er zeigte auf die Couch und Jay setzte sich. Er stellte den Koffer neben sich ab.</p><p>"Kaffee?", fragte Mrs. Hillsen und er nickte. Sie verschwand in der Küche.</p><p>Er kam sich schrecklich deplatziert vor. Was hatte er sich nur dabei gedacht sofort nach dem Flug hierher zu kommen, anstatt erst einmal ins Hotel zu gehen?</p><p>"Jay?", die Stimme von Fioras Vater holte ihn aus seinen Gedanken. "Wir sind Dir wirklich sehr dankbar, dass Du dich um alles gekümmert hast, dass Du Fioras Wohnung aufgelöst hast. Ich bin schuld, dass wir nicht dort sein konnten..."</p><p>"Das ist doch selbstverständlich. Hier ist der Koffer mit ihren wichtigsten Sachen für Sie...", er schluckte.</p><p>Mrs. Hillsen kam zurück und drückte ihm einen Kaffeebecher in die Hand. Sie nahm neben ihm Platz. Für einen Moment herrschte eine bedrückende Stille in dem Raum.</p><p>"Du hattest mich um etwas gebeten." sagte Amelia dann und ging zu einem kleinen Schrank in der Ecke. Sie zog eine Schublade auf, nahm einen kleinen Umschlag heraus und reichte ihm diesen. "Nimm es mit."</p><p>Jay wusste, was sich in dem Umschlag befand und er nickte dankbar. Er hatte beim Ausräumen von Fioras Wohnung kein einziges Foto von ihr gefunden. Auch auf ihrer Kamera oder in ihren sozialen Netzwerken hatte sie nie ein Bild von sich veröffentlicht.<br/>Doch er wollte sich an sie erinnern können, wenn es tatsächlich zum Schlimmsten kam. Daher hatte er ihre Mutter angeschrieben und sie darum gebeten, dass sie ihm ein Bild heraus suchen sollte.</p><p>"Es ist von letztem Jahr Weihnachten.", sagte sie. "Sie wusste nicht, dass ich sie fotografiere. Sie hasst es, fotografiert zu werden." Mrs. Hillsens Augen füllten sich mit Tränen und Mr. Hillsen räusperte sich. Jay senkte den Blick und fuhr mit den Fingern über den Umschlag. "Wir wissen wirklich nicht, was wir tun sollen...", sagte Amelia dann mit zitternder Stimme.</p><p>Jay war bewusst gewesen, dass dieser Besuch schwierig werden würde. Aber er hatte Fioras Eltern nicht alleine mit der Entscheidung lassen wollen. Die Ärzte hatten den Eheleuten mitgeteilt, dass sie inzwischen nicht mehr daran glaubten, dass Fiora jemals wieder das Bewusstsein erlangen würde. Das Geld für die Behandlungen war bereits vor Wochen knapp geworden und Jay wusste, dass die Beiden sich überall etwas geliehen hatten, um die Krankenhausrechnungen weiter bezahlen zu können.</p><p>"Vielleicht atmet sie dieses Mal selbstständig...", sagte er, obwohl er selbst wusste, wie unwahrscheinlich seine Hoffnung war. "Dann könnte sie hierher gebracht werden."</p><p>"Wir hoffen es so sehr...", sagte Amelia.</p><p>In diesem Augenblick klingelte das Telefon und sie stand auf, um zu dem Apparat zu gehen. Jay blieb mit Mr. Hillsen alleine im Raum zurück und nippte verlegen an seinem Kaffee.</p><p>Plötzlich stürmte Amelia mit dem Telefon in der Hand zurück in dem Raum, ihre Wangen waren von Tränen benetzt und Jay befürchtete schon das Schlimmste. Doch dann lachte sie mit einem Mal.</p><p>"Das ist Dr. Charles!", rief sie schluchzend. "Fiora ist aufgewacht! Sie ist wach!"<br/><br/>/<br/><br/>Jay hatte Amelia sofort auf seinen eigenen Rückflug, der für den nächsten Mittag angesetzt gewesen war, gebucht. Er war wahnsinnig aufgeregt, als sie das Chicago Med erreichten.</p><p>Amelia hatte ihn gebeten ebenfalls mit zu kommen, obwohl er ihr angeboten hatte, Fiora zunächst alleine zu sehen. Aber da Mr. Hillsen nicht dabei sein konnte, wollte sie ihn gerne dabei haben.</p><p>Zunächst wollte Dr. Charles jedoch mit ihnen sprechen. Er hatte am Telefon lediglich gesagt, dass Fiora ansprechbar war und dass sie nach ihren Eltern gefragt hatte. Jay wertete das als gutes Zeichen. Sie betraten gerade die neurologische Station und gingen zur Anmeldung. Nach einer kurzen Wartezeit wurden sie in Dr. Charles Büro geschickt.</p><p>"Mrs. Hillsen, Mr. Halstead.", begrüßte er sie beide, während er ihnen die Hand schüttelte. "Schön, dass Sie hier sind."</p><p>"Sie haben uns auch gute Nachrichten überbracht, endlich.", sagte Amelia lächelnd und hörbar erleichtert, während sie sich setzte. "Wie geht es ihr?"</p><p>Jay nahm ebenfalls Platz und musterte das Gesicht des älteren Arztes aufmerksam. Dr. Charles schien sich innerlich zu sammeln bevor er weiter sprach und Jay spürte, wie sich ein Knoten in seinem Magen bildete.</p><p>"Mrs. Hillsen, Fiora ist gestern aufgewacht und in Anbetracht der letzten Monate wirklich in erstaunlich guter Verfassung."</p><p>"Aber?", fragte Jay, der die Anspannung fast nicht mehr aushalten konnte.</p><p>Dr. Charles´ Blick wanderte nun zu ihm. "Sie erinnert sich nicht daran, was geschehen ist."<br/>"Aber, das ist doch etwas Gutes, oder? Wenn sie sich nicht an all die schlimmen Dinge erinnert, die in Chicago passiert sind?", fragte Amelia.</p><p>"Mrs. Hillsen, Fiora leidet an einer speziellen Form des Gedächtnisverlustes. Wir nennen das retrograde Amnesie. Sie erinnert sich an Dinge aus ihrer älteren Vergangenheit, aber nicht mehr an die kürzliche Vergangenheit."</p><p>Jay schluckte. So langsam wurde ihm bewusst, worauf der Arzt hinaus wollte. "Bis wohin reicht ihre letzte Erinnerung zurück?", fragte er leise.</p><p>"Etwa ihr sechzehntes Lebensjahr.", antwortete Dr. Charles und Jay senkte den Kopf. "Fiora ist bewusst, dass sie inzwischen erwachsen ist und dass etwas Ungewöhnliches mit ihr geschehen ist... aber für sie ist diese Zeit einfach aus ihrer Erinnerung verschwunden."</p><p>Jay atmete tief ein und Amelia drückte seine Hand. Er hatte Fiora kennen gelernt, als sie siebzehn waren. Sie erinnerte sich also nicht an ihn...</p><p>"Kann ihre Erinnerung zurück kommen?", fragte er mit belegter Stimme.</p><p>"Bei manchen Menschen kehrt sie zurück, ja.", Dr. Charles blickte ihn mitfühlend an. "Aber Fioras zerebrale Verletzungen befinden sich in der Hirnregion, wo die Langzeiterinnerungen gespeichert werden. Dort wurde der größte Schaden angerichtet. Ich gehe daher davon aus, dass sie diese nicht zurück erlangt. Es tut mir leid, Mr. Halstead."</p><p>Jay schloss die Augen für einen Moment und er musste die Worte erst einmal sacken lassen...<br/><br/>/<br/><br/>Nach dem ersten Schock während des Gespräches mit Dr. Charles versuchte Jay noch immer, die Fakten zu akzeptieren. Er saß in einem kleinen Wartezimmer und knetete nervös seine Hände. In seinem Innern spielten seine Gefühle verrückt.<br/>Er war auf der einen Seite unglaublich froh und dankbar, dass Fiora aufgewacht war und dass es ihr offenbar gut ging. Aber dass sie sich nicht an ihn erinnerte, schmerzte ihn so sehr, dass er das Gefühl hatte, kaum atmen zu können. Es war fast, als hätte er sie nach all der langen Zeit des Wartens und Hoffens, des langsamen Akzeptierens dass sie nicht mehr zurück kommen würde, noch einmal verloren.</p><p>"Jay?", Amelia erschien im Türrahmen und blickte ihn mitfühlend an. "Sie möchte Dich gerne sehen."</p><p>Er sah sie an und zögerte. "Aber sie weiß nicht, wer ich bin?"</p><p>Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Die Ärzte und auch ich haben ihr versucht schonend beizubringen, was passiert ist. Sie will es auch unbedingt wissen... Aber nein, sie erinnert sich nicht an Dich."</p><p>Er nickte und schluckte. Dann erhob er sich langsam von dem Stuhl, auf dem er die letzten beiden Stunden gesessen hatte. Er folgte Amelia mit unsicheren Schritten in einen Raum auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Flurs.</p><p>Kurz darauf fiel sein Blick auf Fiora, die auf der Kante ihres Bettes saß. Sie blickte ihn aufmerksam an und er spürte, wie er anfing innerlich zu zittern. Er musste versuchen, seine Emotionen irgendwie im Griff zu behalten. Amelia setzte sich auf einen Stuhl in der Ecke des Zimmers und ließ ihnen so ihren Freiraum.</p><p>"Hallo.", sagte Fiora, als er sich weiter näherte.</p><p>Sie trug eine rosa Wollmütze über ihrem kurzen Haar. Nach all den Wochen trug sie endlich normale Kleidung anstelle eines Krankenhauskittels. Sie sah fast schon wieder aus wie sie selbst... nur durch die lange Zeit im Koma wirkte sie sichtlich ausgezehrt und geschwächt.</p><p>"Hallo...", antwortete er zögernd. "Wie geht es Dir?", fragte er und blieb schließlich etwas entfernt stehen.</p><p>"Ich bin okay, wirklich", sagte sie zurückhaltend. Sie ließ ihren Blick kurz über sein Gesicht wandern, dann senkte sie den Kopf. "Sie haben mir erklärt wie das hier ablaufen würde, aber es fühlt sich so merkwürdig an..."</p><p>"Ja...", sagte er unbeholfen und lächelte leicht. "Ich glaube, so etwas kann man nicht wirklich vorbereiten." Er fühlte, wie ihn mit einem Mal eine tiefe Traurigkeit erfasste als er endlich realisierte, dass diese Person vor ihm nicht die war, die er kannte. "Erinnerst Du Dich an gar nichts?", fragte er daher leise.</p><p>Sie blickte ihn wieder an und schüttelte den Kopf. "Es tut mir leid."</p><p>Er presste die Lippen aufeinander und wich ihrem Blick aus. Er hatte die Fakten bereits vorher gekannt, doch es nun von ihr selbst zu hören war noch einmal etwas Anderes.</p><p>"Ich erinnere mich an viele Sachen aus meiner Kindheit, meiner Jugend, an meine Eltern, unser Haus in Chicago.", fuhr sie fort. "Aber sonst..."</p><p>Jay nickte und ließ die Worte sinken. Er blickte auf den Boden.</p><p>„Jason?", fragte sie sanft. „Es tut mir leid."</p><p>„Jay... einfach nur Jay.", sagte er und trat etwas näher.</p><p>"Jay. Ich, danke Dir, dass Du gekommen bist.", sagte sie schließlich zögerlich. "Meine Mom hat mir erzählt, dass Du Dich hier um alles gekümmert hast. Vielen Dank dafür... Sie hat mir auch erzählt, dass mein Dad krank geworden ist. Ich will deswegen so schnell wie möglich mit ihr nach Boston zurück kehren... ich werde wohl noch einige Operationen benötigen und ich möchte so nahe wie möglich bei meiner Familie sein."</p><p>Er hob den Kopf und sah sie wieder an. Sie lächelte schwach und er spürte, wie sich seine Augen mit Tränen füllten. Er wandte sich um und drehte ihr den Rücken zu, er wollte nicht, dass es für sie noch schwerer wurde, als es sowieso schon war. Schnell wischte er sich über die Augen und er versuchte, sich wieder zu beruhigen. Er atmete durch und drehte sich dann wieder um.</p><p>„Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, wie das für Dich sein muss. Es tut mir so leid.", fügte Fiora hinzu.</p><p>Ihm war klar, dass er sie loslassen musste. Dass es vorbei war. Eigentlich hatte er sie schon an dem Tag verloren, als sie aus Wisconsin zurückgekommen waren.</p><p>"Es muss Dir nicht leid tun... Ich wünsche Dir nur das Allerbeste.", begann er mit zitternder Stimme. "Wenn Du oder Deine Familie... wenn ihr jemals meine Hilfe braucht, dann bin ich hier, okay?" Sie nickte und blickte ihn mitfühlend an. Er fuhr fort. "Ich habe eine letzte Bitte an Dich..."</p><p>"Ja?"</p><p>"Versuche nicht, zu viel über Deine Vergangenheit in Erfahrung zu bringen, versprich mir das...", er zögerte. "Und wenn Du Deine Sachen durch siehst dann findest Du eine Kamera mit vielen wundervollen Bildern. Bitte, veröffentliche sie. Du hast so ein Talent."</p><p>"Ich weiß nicht... ich fotografiere?", fragte sie überrascht.</p><p>"Ja! Du wirst es sehen.", er lächelte ihr aufmunternd zu. „Fang einfach neu an, Fiora. Du verdienst es."</p><p>Sie lächelte schüchtern und er hatte zumindest die Hoffnung etwas bei ihr hinterlassen zu haben, vielleicht wenigstens diesen einen kleinen Ratschlag, den sie hoffentlich befolgen würde.<br/><br/>/<br/><br/>An diesem Abend hatte Jay es zuhause nicht mehr alleine ausgehalten und er war schließlich ins "Molly´s" gefahren, wo er Erin getroffen hatte. Sie saßen am Tresen und er hatte ihr gerade so gut wie möglich berichtet, was im Krankenhaus passiert war.</p><p>"Es tut mir wahnsinnig leid.", sagte sie und blickte ihn sichtlich ergriffen an. "Das ist wirklich nicht fair."</p><p>Er stieß die Luft aus und lachte kurz humorlos. "Tja, was ist schon fair in unseren Leben?"</p><p>Erin legte ihm eine Hand auf den Rücken. "Sie kann neu anfangen und erinnert sich nicht an all die schlimmen Dinge aus ihrer Vergangenheit. Vielleicht gibt Dir das etwas Trost."</p><p>Er blickte sie an und nickte langsam. "Ja, das denke ich ja auch... aber..."</p><p>"Jay.", unterbrach sie ihn. "Ich weiß... Es wird Zeit brauchen, aber es wird besser werden. Es tut weh... aber wir sind alle für Dich da. Die Familie auf dem Revier... das weißt Du, oder?"</p><p>"Ja, natürlich. Danke.", er senkte den Blick.</p><p>Sie strich ihm kurz über den Arm, nahm dann ihr Glas und hob es hoch. "Auf die Familie."</p><p>Er tat es ihr gleich und stieß mit ihr an.</p><p>"Auf die Familie.", sagte er matt, doch er war froh, dass sie in diesem Moment für ihn da war.<br/><br/>/<br/><br/>Einige Monate später wollte Jay nach seiner Schicht gerade das Revier verlassen, als Seargent Platt ihm hinterher rief.</p><p>"Hey, Loverboy!"</p><p>Er stoppte und verdrehte die Augen. Seit er und Erin öffentlich gemacht hatten, dass sie inzwischen ein Paar waren machte sie sich einen Spaß daraus, ihn andauernd aufzuziehen. Er drehte sich um und ging zu dem Empfangstresen.</p><p>"Seargent?", er blickte sie genervt an.</p><p>"Ich habe hier ein Päckchen für Sie.", sie zog eine flache Schachtel unter dem Tresen hervor. "Lassen Sie sich es ja nicht träumen, mich zukünftig als Poststelle zu benutzen, okay?"</p><p>Er runzelte die Stirn. "Ich habe nichts hier rein liefern lassen."</p><p>"Würde ich Ihnen auch nicht raten.", sie überreichte ihm das Päckchen und fuhr dann fort das vor ihr befindliche Formular auszufüllen, ohne ihn eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen.</p><p>Jay nahm die Schachtel unter den Arm und verließ das Revier. Draußen drehte er sie um und suchte nach dem Absender. Es war ein Verlag... in Boston. Sofort schlug sein Herz etwas höher und er beeilte sich, um zu seinem Wagen zu gelangen. Nachdem er auf dem Fahrersitz platz genommen hatte, zog er den Klebestreifen des Päckchens ab und öffnete es.</p><p>Es war ein Buch, eingewickelt in Luftpolsterfolie. Er nahm es heraus und wickelte die Folie ab. Dann stockte er, als sein Blick auf das Cover fiel. Es war ein Bildband und das Foto auf dem Einband zeigte... ihn. Es war das Bild, welches Fiora am Steg aufgenommen hatte. Man sah ihn nur von hinten, neben ihm saß Wilson in der Morgensonne. Er schluckte und blickte auf den Titel des Buches.</p><p>
  <em>"Fremde Erinnerungen" </em>
</p><p>Er hielt das Buch einen Moment lang in der Hand, unschlüssig ob er bereit war es zu öffnen. Dann entdeckte er, dass in dem Päckchen noch ein Umschlag lag. Er nahm ihn heraus und öffnete ihn. Es war eine handgeschriebene Karte... von Fiora.</p><p>
  <em>Lieber Jay,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>ich hoffe Du verzeihst mir, dass ich mich in dieser Weise an Dich wende. Deinen Rat habe ich mir zu Herzen genommen und ich danke Dir unendlich dafür.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Meine Fotos und meine Geschichte habe ich zunächst auf einem Blog veröffentlicht. Nur wenig später kam ein Verleger auf mich zu und das Ergebnis hältst Du jetzt in Deinen Händen.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ich hoffe inständig, dass es Dir gut geht und dass sich alles zum Besten bei Dir entwickelt. Ich wünsche natürlich auch Dir nur das Allerbeste für Deine Zukunft.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Fiora.</em>
</p><p>Seine Hände zitterten mit einem Mal und er starrte noch einen Moment lang auf die Zeilen, bevor er die Karte wieder zu klappte. Auf der Vorderseite war ein gezeichneter Phoenix zu sehen und er lächelte unwillkürlich über die passende Verbildlichung von Fioras Situation. Dann nahm er das Buch wieder in die Hände und fing an, es durch zu blättern.</p><p>Die ersten Seiten zeigten Fotos von Orten, die Fiora in der Vergangenheit besucht haben musste. Sie hatte neben manche Bilder Anmerkungen geschrieben die sich damit beschäftigten, dass sie sich nicht erinnern konnte jemals an den Orten gewesen zu sein, dass sie aber starke Emotionen mit den Fotos in Verbindung brachte. Es folgten Detailaufnahmen von Gebäuden, Fenstern, Türen.</p><p>Es waren teilweise sehr persönliche Anmerkungen, die viel darüber verrieten, wie sie lernte mit der ungewohnten Situation umzugehen.</p><p>Die nächsten Seiten waren geprägt von ihren wunderschönen Naturaufnahmen. Neben einem Bild stand, dass sie mit Sicherheit wusste dass sie es liebte, genau an diesem Strand zu sein und durch den nassen Sand zu laufen. Sie wusste es, ohne in ihrem „zweiten Leben", wie sie es nannte, jemals dort gewesen zu sein. Jay blätterte weiter.</p><p>Er erkannte die Bilder sofort. Sie waren bei ihrem Ausflug nach Wisconsin entstanden. Der Garten hinter dem Haus, die Flussbiegung, der Steg... die Glühwürmchen. Er lächelte, als ihn die Erinnerungen wieder einholten. Sie war so aufgeregt gewesen und hatte alles Mögliche versucht, um die kleinen Lichtpunkte auf ihre Bilder zu bannen.</p><p>Er blätterte um und war auf der letzten Seite angekommen, die noch einmal das Foto vom Cover zeigte. Ihn, auf dem Angelsteg.</p><p>Daneben stand:</p><p><em>Manchmal glaube ich etwas in den Schatten aufblitzen zu sehen. Doch ich kann es nicht greifen. Und dann ist es wieder im Dunkel verschwunden. Das sind die Tage an denen ich mich nach etwas Unbekanntem zurück sehne und ich weiß, das Unbekannte bist Du.</em><br/><br/>/<br/><br/>ENDE</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Vielen Dank fürs Lesen und für eure "Kudos" :-)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>